Bridges
by Abbie1212
Summary: After Seven years the Tragic accident still haunts Carlisle until he decides to move back to his hometown of Forks, Washington... Where he's going to be a teacher at Forks high...Where he meets an old friend's daughter... Bella x Carlisle... AU HUMAN
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Yeah, so I felt left out of the student/teacher fictions… and I like them a lot so I figured I'd take a whack at it… Carlisle x Bella… All Human… AU tragedy flash backs or explanations to come, think it'll all be Carlisle's POV, but don't hold me to that… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Bridges

Chapter One – Homecoming

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

I had gone to Medical School, I had done all the hours and put in all the effort, I just couldn't bring myself to continue on to be the great surgeon everyone was expecting. I couldn't do it anymore; I had been living as a ghost too long. So, I dropped out of Medical school in my last few months, it was the home stretch and everyone was expecting great things from me. I can still remember all my professors' faces when I announced that I was leaving to take some teaching courses. That was the last thing everyone expected, myself included. I always just had this illusion that if I became the best surgeon the world had ever seen, I could bring them back. Them, I needed them back, so long I let them drive me to study my hardest and work as hard as possible.

I just couldn't stay there anymore, it had been seven years since the accident. Now I was twenty eight, and I needed to get away from the city, I needed to go back to Forks. I was born in Forks, that was where I started out, and now I needed a new beginning. I walked off the plane at Forks airport and headed into town. The chief of police's car was in front of me, I wondered if Garrison was still the chief as he had been when I lived here as a kid. Boy, that guy hated me, he was always trying to catch me doing something wrong, not that I ever did actually do anything. He just didn't like me because his daughter was one of my many groupies, which I ignored, for the most part anyways. What I mean by for the most part, that I wasn't rude when they tried to talk to me, but I didn't exactly like that they followed me around.

While Chief Garrison hated me, the newer guy, Charlie Swan, had befriended me rather quickly. As the newest member of the force my junior year, he was stationed at the high school, there were a lot of fights back then, so much so that we had our permanent cop there with us. Charlie was a good guy, and an even better cop, he was always friendly towards me, and well, all the other "good kids" in school.

I pulled up next to the cruiser at the next red light to see if old Garrison would remember me. I looked over and to my surprise, I saw Charlie, and I smiled a little as I tooted my horn in a friendly fashion and smiled when he looked over to me. He smiled back and rolled down his window, and I rolled down my own.

"Oh, so it's _Chief_ Swan now then?" I teased him light heartedly as he chuckled.

"Yeah, so it is, what're you doing back here, Carlisle? I thought you blew this town a while ago," said Charlie and I nodded more solemnly this time.

"Yeah, well things change," I said, I had always known that I'd have just a little explaining to do when I got back.

"Yeah, I heard about that, sorry, you ok?" said Charlie, and I knew how much of a leap it was for Charlie to get personal.

"I've been doing better lately," I said, then gave him a weak smile, "One day at a time, you know."

"Yeah," He said, "Hey, why don't you pull into the diner for dinner? My treat."

"All right, Chief Swan," I said as the light turned green and we drove through the light and we each took a left into the small town diner I remembered from my high school days.

I got out of my car and watched as Chief Swan got out of his, he gave me a little awkward hug and then I heard another door slam behind us as we stepped back.

"So, what're you doing back in town?" He asked as the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walked up next to him.

"Teaching," I said, trying my hardest not to let Charlie catch me looking.

"Oh?" said Charlie as we headed into the diner, and I nodded, "You teaching up at the high school then?"

"Yeah, it hasn't changed much has it?" I asked, still trying not to look at the beautiful young woman as we walked in and sat down at the corner booth, and the girl slid in next to Charlie, across from me.

"No, Bella's starting there tomorrow," Charlie said, "Oh, sorry, this is my daughter, Bells, her mom's going across the country with her husband so she came to hang around with me for a while."

"Hello, Bella," I said, happy for an excuse to look over to the beautiful girl, "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," said Bella, "Last week."

"So you're a senior then?" I said, "Well, maybe I'll have you in one of my classes. I'm teaching Honors Anatomy and Physiology this year."

"Yeah, that's one of my courses," she said shyly, and her voice was so perfect, but my mind was chastising me, she's nineteen, Carlisle.

"So I guess it's Mr. Cullen to you then," I said with a little chuckle, and she smiled, "Well, don't call me that outside school, makes me feel old."

"How old are you now, Carlisle?" Charlie asked as the waitress brought Charlie his usual, and from what she said mine and Bella's favorites from when we were younger.

"Turned twenty eight last month," I replied.

"Yikes, you're both making me feel old," said Charlie, "You were one of my favorite kids up at that school, you kept yourself out of trouble."

"Yup, let me just shine my halo up a little bit," I replied, reluctantly pulling my eyes off Bella and turning my attention back to Charlie, "Hey, is Mrs. Torpo still the secretary?"

"Yeah," said Charlie, "I had to talk to her to get Bella enrolled."

"Oh," I said, rubbing my hands together mischievously, "That should be fun."

"You were such a charmer back then," said Charlie, "You had that whole office eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Eh," I said, "What can I say?"

Bella smiled a little bit into her French fries as she dipped one into the small pool of ketchup that was on the die of her plate. I finished my meal and thanked Charlie for the food and we headed back out to the cars.

"Where're you staying?" Charlie asked as we reached the cars and I opened my door then watched them over the top of the car.

"I bought a house out on the edge of town. Not a big place, but big enough for me, it's out near the old river," I replied and Charlie smiled.

"Ah, right," said Charlie and Bella nodded, even though I knew she had no idea where we were talking about, and I chuckled.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Bella," I said and I nodded to Charlie, "I'm sure I'll see you around, Chief Swan."

I got in my car and waited for them to pull away with a friendly little toot. Then I broke down, I punched to the right of the horn on my car and totally flipped out. I started to cry as the rain came down, and I remembered the rainy day so many years ago now. I stopped immediately, knowing that I wouldn't be able to function enough to drive out to my house if I didn't stop myself then. That's the way I had been living, disguising my pain and let it go when no one was around, that's how I managed my pain, living from day to day the best I could.

I drove out of the driveway and headed out to the house. It was the house I had always admired as a kid, and I was looking forward to living there. While _they_ were on my mind, as _they_ always were, Bella was too. The beautiful young Bella, Charlie's daughter, she was one of the most beautiful women I had seen in my life. She was cute and shy and – Carlisle! I chastised myself again. She's nineteen, she's your student, you're going to have to cool it.

Though I had to say I was looking forward to seeing her tomorrow at school. I quickly did the mental math for our age difference, twenty-eight minus nineteen was nine. Nine year age difference wouldn't be that bad later on, but while she's in high school? While I'm her teacher? I knew though, I just had to have her. It had been seven years, and they would have wanted me to move on by now, right?


	2. Forks High

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters…

A/N: So you guys like it so far… eh? Well I'm glad… because I love this story…. Read. Enjoy. Review. And yeah in this chapter I would like to stress he's the cool teacher… every high school has one… and wow ten reviews in one chapter/ one day keep it up! (ahah I just realized I forgot to omit DR. from chapter one.. lol my bad)

Bridges

Chapter Two – Forks High

Carlisle Cullen 

Forks High looked exactly the same as how I had always remembered it as I pulled into the teacher's lot over by the main office building. I was sure that the science building were still buildings three and four, but I figured I might as well stop in and see Mrs. Torpo and make sure. I hopped out of my Mercedes and lifted my sun glasses to rest on my head. The sunglasses, I was sure I would only need that day, as it one of the very few sunny days Forks ever had. I walked into the office, knowing the dress code, even for teachers, was very lax, I had managed not to over dress for my first day.

"Well hello, Mr. Cullen," said Mrs. Torpo and I shot her a quick smile, not taken aback at all; she had always referred to me as 'Mr. Cullen' even while I was at school.

"Hey, Mrs. Torpo," I said leaning against the counter that was her desk, "I just wanna make sure where my room is."

"Room two, building Three, sweetie," said Mrs. Torpo motherly and I nodded as she passed me my attendance sheets and class schedules, "I was so sorry to hear about the accident."

"Thank-you, Mrs. Torpo," I said as I nodded with a polite yet solemn smile, I just wanted to get out of there if she was going to bring them up.

I walked out of the main office and paused as Bella came up the walk, most likely to get her own schedule. I gave her a polite nod and she smiled as I looked down at my attendance sheet for first period. Her name was at the bottom of the list, and I smiled. She smiled back at me as she passed and entered through the main office doors behind me, and I felt my heart rate speeding up and then slowing down as she passed. This was going to be a major problem.

I walked into my class room just a few minutes before the students were supposed to be arriving. I wrote my name on the board, maybe it was a little old school, but it worked, and then sat down at my desk. A few minutes passed before any of the students came in. Bella was first, closely followed by the majority of the boys that were in the class. They also seemed to have noticed her beauty and they all scrambled to get seats next to her as she sat down, which seemed to annoy her. I waited for the whole class to be there before I moved from my chair.

"Hey! Newton!" I called across the room as I walked around my desk and hoisted myself up and sat on it, and the blonde kid that had managed to get the seat next to her looked up, "Thought so, you look just like Stevie."

"Dude, how do you know my brother?"

"I went here with him," I said, "Now leave Bella alone, you're drooling."

The class laughed as the bell rang and they all took their seats. I waited for them to stop before I spoke again.

"Hey, I'm Carlisle, but it's Mr. Cullen on campus," I said and I noticed Bella gave me a small smile, along with all the other girls in the class, "I'm twenty eight, so I'm not that much older than you are, so don't be pulling any crap in my class, it's not ok. I will not tolerate cheating, and all that good stuff. I'm your teacher, but I try to be a friend too, my door's always open. Except of course, when it's closed, in which case, I'm most likely helping somebody with something, so at least knock. I will be picking up where Mr. Kearny left off so no slacking, sorry. Oh, and the night before every test you will have in here, study group at my place, all are welcome. Now, I know in addition to myself, Miss Swan is new here too, would anyone like to summarize the course so far, and everyone? Page two twenty six please."

Some kid named Tyler raised his hand and I motioned for him to speak as I lost myself, seemingly dazing off, staring around the room, only to be able to sneak glances over to Bella. Not that any of the students, Bella included, noticed at all. Their class was, regrettably over soon and Bella stood up to leave last, as Mike waited for her, I was really starting to not like that kid.

"Hey, Mr. Cullen?" Bella said as she got up and approached me.

"Yeah, Bella?" I said, hopping off the desk and meeting her halfway.

"Dad told me to invite you over for dinner tonight, he said he thought you'd be lonely," She said, and I could tell she was a little shier around her peers, like Mike.

"I would," I said, "But I remember what Charlie's cooking's like."

She chuckled a bit then shook her head.

"I'll be cooking, no need to worry," she said, Mike was now waiting by the door.

"Ok, then I will definitely be there," I said with a little crooked smile, and then she went to leave, "Thank your dad for me."

"I-I will," she stammered at me as she reached the door, and I smirked a little to myself as she left, apparently I had a portion of the effect on her that she had on me.

The rest of the morning passed slowly, I repeated my spiel over to my next few classes before it was lunch time. And lucky me, on my first day, had lunch duty. I always had pitied the poor teachers that had to give up their normal and quiet lunch blocks in their rooms and had to sit at the teacher's table in the cafeteria. I had always looked over there and they always looked so drained, lifeless.

I walked into the usual, noisy high school cafeteria and most of my students waved or said hello as I passed. Tyler was another thing all together.

"Hey, Mr. C!" He called from the table he was sitting at with Bella, Eric, Mike, Jessica, Angela, and a few students I didn't have in class as of yet.

"Hey, Tyler, it's Cullen, not that long of a name," I said, as my heart raced and I headed over to the table, "Hey Eric, Angela, Mike, Jess, Bella."

"Hey, why don't you sit with us?" asked Mike and I shook my head as I looked over to the 'teacher table'.

"I think technically I'm supposed to sit over – Whoa," I said as I looked over to the table and saw Michelle Garrison there, talking to another one of my old groupies, "Yeah, I think I'll stay then."

"What? Don't like Miss Garrison?" one of the boys I didn't know asked as I sat down casually across from Bella at the circular table.

"Ben, shut up," said Eric, "It's his first day, and you know teachers aren't allowed to tell us anything about the other teachers."

"Naw, it's ok, Ben is it?" I said, opening my lunch bag, "I just went to school with her is all, we didn't exactly get along."

"Gotcha," said Eric in a rather cheesy fashion and Mike threw a fry at him as everyone chuckled just a little bit, including myself.

My small chuckle had surprised me, and it wasn't for the boys' antics it was more Bella's chuckle, it was infectious. She was amazing and I had to stop myself from whacking myself over the head. STUDENT Carlisle I reminded myself as I noticed that Jessica was staring at me a little too much as Bella tried to advert her gaze. I mentally noted that I would have preferred it just the opposite, but then Bella wasn't Bella if she wasn't shy. I was looking forward to dinner later, even if Charlie was going to be there. Maybe coming back was the best thing that had happened to me in a while, and I yawned.

Bringing me back to my sleepless night, as always. Always a sleepless night, I never had been able to sleep right again after the accident, it just wasn't fair. My fate had always been cruel, in high school I loved the one girl that was determined to stay just friends, then the accident that still haunted me, the accident that took them all from me, and now this. Fallen for a student, and it was only my first day. I think the fates must have something against me.

A/N 2: Sorry, couldn't help but drag out the suspense a little longer, He'll spill soon… don't worry… don't forget those lovely reviews :P


	3. Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Hey, so here we go, just so you know… this was a rather interesting chapter to write… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Bridges 

Chapter Three – Dinner

Carlisle Cullen

The rest of the school day went by slowly after my last Bella sighting at lunch. I felt like I was in high school again, well, not as a teacher. Every time I saw her my heart sped up and I got all nervous, my palms even got all sweaty. I was a complete inward mess whenever she was around, and I couldn't help but think how much fun first period would be for the rest of the year. Lucky I was able to keep my mess inside so that the students didn't see me falling apart whenever Bella got within my line of vision.

Eventually I school was over and I was heading out to my car. I pulled my keys out of my pocket as I reached the Mercedes and I heard a girl behind me call out my name, instinctively, I turned around. Then, mentally ran away in my car as I realized it was Michelle Garrison approaching me, but ever the gentleman. I really could shoot myself for being so polite.

"Hey, Carlisle? You remember me don't you?"

"Michelle," I said, trying to sound as enthusiastic to see her as she was to see me.

"Hey, do you still play baseball?" She asked, and I nodded, wondering where she was going with this, "Because the coach retired last year, and they're looking for a new baseball coach. If you're interested just go tell Mrs. Torpo, she'll put in your name."

"Thanks," I said, slightly taken aback, maybe Michelle had changed.

"Yeah, I saw you at lunch, you sat with your students?" she sort of asked as she leaned her hip against my car.

Nope. Nothing had changed. She started to talk about something and played with her hair a little, and the red flags went up in my head.

"Listen, I really got to get going, I have a little unpacking to do," I said, trying to stay nice and friendly, "Nice to see you again."

I hopped into my car sped off before she could say anything else. When I got to the house I picked up the phone to call the main office, but I just figured I'd put my name in on the way into school the next day. Once I had walked in the door I threw my sunglasses onto the nearby couch and busied myself with the boxes yet to be unpacked. The movers had moved my bed and all the furnishings for the house separately than all my clothes and junk, so I had actually been able to sleep in my own bed last night.

I walked in and stared at the boxes lining the walls and took a few piles marked clothes and went and put most of them away in my dresser. Then I walked back out into the hall and started to line the shelves with all my books, whether they were old text books or the ones I just read for fun. Then I picked up the box that had been above all the rest, marked fragile. I opened the box for about a split second before I closed up the box again and set it gently aside. Pictures. I blinked a few times to keep the tears in, out of habit than anything else. I don't think I even had anymore tears to shed, I know it sounded horrible, but it was true.

I looked over to the clock and it read six, dinner time to most of the town of Forks, so I figured it'd be safe to head over to dinner at the Swans, but mostly I just wanted to see Bella. I was actually pretty happy to see that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway when I pulled in. Then, my overly polite side kicked in as I figured I'd just wait in the car for Officer-Chief- Swan to get home, wow I really would not get used to that.

I pulled out a book from the backseat and started to flip through it when I heard a knock on my window that made me jump. Bella was standing outside my window as I rolled it down and looked out at her.

"W-Why're you waiting in the car?" She asked with a that little smile that sent my heart, and mind into overdrive, "Charlie just called, he's running l-late. Why don't you c-come in?"

I smiled with a little nod as she backed away enough for me to open my door and I climbed out, still smiling. That little stutter of hers was so cute, it just drove me crazy, in a good way that is. I followed her, casually yet most prominently checking her out a little from behind, hoping desperately that her neighbors weren't looking out their windows.

"So how did you like your first day?" I asked, peeling my eyes away from her body in case she decided to turn around, which she did as she opened the door.

"It was ok," She said as she opened the heavy door and we walked into the kitchen, a delicious smell met my nose.

"Mmm," I said, "Smells good, Lasagna right?"

"Yeah," she said as we sat down next to each other at the table, "Should be done in a few minutes. How did you know-?"

"Lasagna's my favorite," I said with a crooked little smile, and she shot me one back.

"Well I'm glad I picked it over chicken then," she said.

"Me too," I said and she chuckled as I smirked a little and my heart warmed.

"So," she said once she had stopped giggling, "I have to ask you why you would ever come back here."

"Well why did you come back?" I said, not wanting to lie to her, but most definitely not wanting to kill the conversation.

"Mom got remarried," I replied, "She wanted to travel with Phil, and I still had to finish high school, I just missed the cut off date back in Pheonix, I should be in college."

"Mmm," I said, "So you took yourself out of the picture?"

"Yeah, I guess," she said and I nodded.

"That's really sweet, Bella," I said, "I don't know that I'd do that for my mom."

"Yeah, you would," said Bella as she looked into my eyes for a few seconds, "Nice try, but you didn't answer me."

"Alright," I said as I noticed the kitchen timer on the oven was almost down to zero, I could pull it off for the least amount of awkwardness, "Seven years ago, I had a wife, Esme, beautiful, caring, amazing, and we had to kids. Edward was two and a half and Alice was just a few months old. I was Pre-Med at Boston University, and then, something happened. I called Es and asked her to meet me in town for dinner with the kids. They were on their way, and it was snowing, no big deal, it was Boston. But the her car slipped and well, they rolled off the bridge on the way to meet me. Landed in the water. I tried to stick to the plan, but there was no point. I studied and let it haunt me, and now I'm trying to start over. It's time I put what could have been in the past, were it belongs. Obviously, they'll never be gone, but I need to get better. So, I'm here, starting over, a hard reset."

"Oh my gosh, Carlisle, how do you-" Bella's sympathy was interrupted by the oven's timer going off and she ran to the oven and shut it off while I went to get the pot holders hanging from the cabinets.

I got over to the oven and Bella had the oven door open, so I got it out and put it on the counter before I turned back to Bella, who was clutching her right hand with her left. I walked over as she shook her hand rather violently.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked, my mind filling with all the horrible possible things that could be wrong.

"It's fine, just a little burn," she said and I look her burnt hand gently in mine.

"Bella, I can take care of this for you," I said as I ran her hand under some cool water from the sink, "Where's your first aid kit?"

"I don't know," she said, "Medicine cabinet?"

"I'll go check," I said, as I left her hand running under the water, "Just leave your hand under the water."

"Ok," said Bella as I ran into the other room and to the upstairs bathroom, to find a small first aid kit.

I opened up the small white case and grabbed the gauze and simple burn ointment then ran back down the stairs. I got to the kitchen and shut off the water as I towel dried her hand, gently, watching her face as I did so. She cringed a little as I pulled the cap off the tube and started to gently rub it over the burn.

"Yeah, sorry," I said, "This stuff stings a bit."

"It's ok," she said, "I've had worse."

I chuckled a little as I wrapped the gauze, just as gently around her hand.

"Really? You're a bit klutzy eh?" I said as I finished up wrapping her hand.

"Just a little bit," said Bella as I held her hand just a second to long, then dropped it as I our eyes met.

We gazed into each other's eyes for a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity of bliss. Her beautiful brown eyes made everything disappear, there was just us. I was sure she was feeling the same about me, than I did about her. Then we heard the door closing.

"Bella? Carlisle?" Charlie called from the hall.

"We're in here, dad," Bella called and we broke eye contact.

A/N 2: hey so, now we know.. or well I knew the whole time… so now you know.. and I am giving you an insentive to review: Carlisle Chaperoning the Winter Semi – Formal?... next… more reviews = Happy me = Faster update! :)


	4. Winter Semiformal

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight…

A/N: Ok, so I had to get this chapter's events to stop spinning around in my head before I could write the next chapter of Accidentally In Love… so so much for alternating… don't worry that'll be updated again soon…warning this one is really long! Read. Enjoy. Review.

Bridges

Chapter Four – Winter Semiformal

Carlisle Cullen

I woke up early Friday morning and there was no way I was going to be able to fall back to sleep. I had been dreaming of Bella's eyes for a few days now, and I knew that trying to go back to sleep after a dream like that was impossible. It was driving me crazy, I hadn't seen her outside of class since Monday's dinner. I laid there in bed, just staring at the ceiling, wondering what I could possibly do with the three hours before my first class. That was when I remembered that the weight room over at the school in the second physical education building was open on Friday mornings before classes. I got out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, then last second I grabbed a sweatshirt as I threw stuff into a bag for a shower in the teacher's locker room, including with some Khakis and a dress shirt for work.

The room was completely empty when I walked onto the tread mill, shedding my sweatshirt as I did so. I made my way around the room trying to balance cardio exercises and regular weight lifting exercises evenly and an hour later I was sitting on the bench doing arm curls with a couple of dumbbells when I heard voices in the hall.

"C'mon we'll just walk for a little bit on the tread mill," I heard a slightly familiar voice say, "Trust me, no one comes anyways."

"No, Jess, I don't think you understand," said another voice, which I immediately registered as Bella, "I'm such a klutz I'll probably just fall right off the tread mill."

"Oh, well, c'mon. You're already up anyways," she said as they walked through the open door, "Oh, hey Mr. Cullen."

"Good morning, ladies," I replied, putting on the charm for Bella and Jessica beamed, as I looked past her to Bella, allowing my eyes to twinkle just a little innocently as Bella gave me a shy little smile.

They walked over to the tread mills, got on, and started to walk. I noticed, though I tried not to watch herm Bella pretty much just kept her mouth shut and listened to Jessica talk on and on about useless random things. She, of course, chimed in occasionally and answered the questions that she deemed not rhetorical.

"So Bella? Are you going to the dance tonight?" Jessica asked and I couldn't help but let my ears strain themselves to hear Bella's answer.

"I really don't think so," Bella answered her friend, and I didn't know whether to be happy or sad, "I mean, I wouldn't have a date, and I'm not so good at the whole dancing thing."

My curiosity increased along with my heart rate. If I had gotten any sweatier, neither I nor anyone else would have been able to notice. I looked down at my shirt and it was soaked and sticking to my skin, I guess an hour and a half in a gym would do that to you.

"Bella, like no one ever has a date to any of the Semis," said Jessica as I continued with my arm curls, fully aware that Bella was sneaking peeks over to me, and she wasn't the only one, "Well, unless they're a couple or something. C'mon let's go, it'll be fun, we'll go get you a dress after school, we'd be back in time for the dance at eight."

"Fine," said Bella, sensing as I did that Jessica wouldn't be giving up until Bella gave in.

A few silent minutes passed before I checked the clock to find that I should have hit the shower a few minutes previously. I stood up, put the weights I had been using back on the rack and headed for the door. But then I stopped there.

"Girls," I called, making an excuse to make my presence known, "Watch the time, and don't be late for class."

"Bye, Mr. Cullen," Jessica said as the both turned their heads to look over to me standing the doorway.

"Yeah, bye, Car- Mr. Cullen," said Bella and I saw her blush a little before I left the room.

Fifteen minutes later I walked into the main office to get my "mail" which usually comprised of many colorful sheets of paper that I was supposed to pass out to my first period class. I walked in and Mrs. Torpo gave me a little nod as she did every morning as I grabbed the pile of various colored paper out of my little "mail box." I turned around and I saw on the counter a list of teachers' names with the heading "Chaperones for the Winter Formal." I smirked a little as I picked up the pen from beside the sheet and hastily added my name to the list, and then I was about to leave as the principal, Mr. Peterson, walked out of his office.

"Carlisle," He said, just getting my attention before I opened the door to leave, and I spun around, my hand still on the door knob.

"Yes, sir?" I asked politely, but wearily.

"We had a meeting last night, just squaring away the coaching for the spring sports," said Peterson then he added, "Congrats, Coach."

"Thank – you, sir," I said as the words registered in my mind.

"No problem, Cullen," said Peterson as Mrs. Torpo handed him a small stack of papers, "See you work our boys hard, we haven't had that trophy since you were here."

"Of course, sir," I replied and I excused myself from the office, it had been a long standing rumor when I was in high school that the principal was having a little affair with his secretary, and well, the way they were looking at each other, things don't seemed to have changed.

The bell to start school rang out across the campus, and myself and the students had six minutes to get to class. So, inevitably I ended up walking to class with a few of my first period students, but none of them the one I wanted to be walking with.

When I walked into class most of the students were already there and I made a b-line for my desk and threw my lunch into my mini fridge as I sat down behind my desk. I started up my computer, did attendance, and had Mike and Eric pass out the notices while I let them all have the first few minutes to talk while I set up. I was barely aware that Bella's cluster of girls in the middle section of the room were once again talking about the dance, no I was eavesdropping.

"Mr. Cullen?" Lauren asked as I walked over to the closet to get the class skeleton out.

"Yeah?" I replied as I wheeled the skeleton over to the front of the class.

"Are you chaperoning the Semi tonight?" She asked, she was quite like Jessica in a way, a way were she felt it was necessary to smile at me, a lot, "Generally the younger teachers do, I was just wondering."

"I am," I said, trying to look at Lauren as I answered her, forcing my eyes not to shift to Bella who was sitting a seat to the back and to her left, "Yeah, I'll be there, make sure there's no rule breakers. I'm quiet the disciplinarian."

The whole class chuckled, at least, Lauren and some other girl whose name I didn't know felt the need to giggle in a ridiculously annoying fashion. The whole school knew by now, after a week of my classes, that I was a big softie.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well let's see how well you all know your tendons," I said and the lesson started from there, and I was glad that Bella raised her hand throughout the class, I tried not to pick her all the time, but she was the only one who did raise her hand.

Anyways, letting her speak gave me an excuse to look over at her during class. I looked over to the clock, wonder how much longer first period was, and I realized I only had five minutes to wrap up the lesson.

"Ok, so tendons, they're good stuff," I said and the class laughed a little, "There will be a test Wednesday next week so plan accordingly, and I have parent consent forms for the study group Tuesday night, four to seven and you only need the slip if you're under eighteen. They're in the back on the table just grab one on your way out."

"Dude, that's three hours," said Tyler from the back of the class.

"Yeah, bring money for pizza," I said, and they laughed, "A little social party before studying never hurt anyone."

"Sure," said Tyler, and I found myself laughing at Tyler's comment with the rest of the class.

"Ok, I'm done," I said as I sat down back behind my desk and the students all erupted into chatter, I was looking over my lesson plan for the next class and I looked up to see Jessica whispering into Bella's ear.

Jessica finished and turned back to talk to Lauren as Bella turned a shade of red I had never even seen before. I quickly averted my gaze back to a book that I pulled out of my desk.

The next time I saw Bella that day was when she walked into the Semiformal that night. I had had to get there early to help all the other teachers set up the refreshment stands and then I went over and helped Eric set up all the sound stuff for the music. Angela was bugging around helping Michelle decorate the gym, and I went and then I went and stood with Mrs. Torpo near the door, she had always been the ticket checker.

"Well aren't we looking rather dashing tonight," Mrs. Torpo teased me and chuckled, the slightly elderly woman was wearing one of the six dresses she alternated through depending on the dance.

"Thank – you," I said as my old geometry teacher came up and handed Old Torpo and I each a hole punch.

"Have fun," He said sarcastically, he had always been so grouchy, I really wondered why he always volunteered to help out with these things.

Anyways, Bella, Jessica, Lauren, and some other girls that I didn't know showed up about fifteen minutes after Mike, Tyler, and all the guys that seemed to correspond to them. Bella looked amazing, her dress was a deep shade of red, and well, it fit her nicely. At nine no one else was allowed to come in, so I was able to go and stand awkwardly over by the refreshments. I tried not to let on that I noticed that Lauren, and several of the other female students were gawking at me from nearby. Hadn't anyone told them that gawking from a few yards away wasn't polite?

To my joy, a few of Tyler's friends came up and swept them over to where everyone was dancing. My joy only lasted a few seconds before I saw Bella dancing with Mike over near Jessica, who looked as frustrated as I felt. I could peel my eyes away from Bella swaying in the music, with Mike. I forced myself to take a few breaths, really what had I expected to happen? It's not like I could whisk her off onto the dance floor myself, I should be glad she's having fun. We hadn't talked since when we were sitting in the kitchen anyways. Maybe I had just made up the way she was looking at me in my head, and all the blushing during class.

My eyes connected with hers briefly across the crowded little gym, and I refused to let her see pain in my eyes, not that she'd register it anyways. Wow, I needed to get out of there, so I went and got a water from Michelle, then headed out into the lobby outside the gym. I walked a little ways down the hall before I stopped and leaned against a locker.

Then, realizing that I wasn't just in there for fun, and I was supposed to be in there preventing riots, I headed back towards the gym. I stepped inside and spotted Mike dancing with Jessica, wow that kid really got around. No Bella in sight, I took a deep breath and headed towards the bathrooms, where I was supposed to check every so often to make sure there was no alcohol, or smoking.

On my way down the connected hall to the gym bathrooms, I stopped. There was Bella, she was leaning on the wall outside the weight room.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" I asked and she just leaned there, and I leaned on the wall next to her.

"J-Just getting some air, and hiding from Mike, and Tyler, and Ben," she said and I chuckled.

"Yeah?" I said peeking around the corner of the wall and I saw Michelle leaving the water stand, "I'm hiding from Garrison. And I'm supposed to check the bathrooms."

"No one's in there," Bella said and she pointed to the gym, "They're all in there, I've been standing here a while."

"Why?" I asked, "You should go join the party."

"Are you ok?" she asked abruptly and I gave her a little head cock to the side, "I mean, I was just worried about you."

"Ah," I said, trying to keep my tone even, "Yes, Bella, I'm fine. I'm great actually, I didn't tell you because I wanted you to worry, Bella."

"I know you didn't, but I can't help it," she said as we suddenly got closer, I wasn't sure who had moved, if not both of us.

"I am ok, Bella," I said as I looked gently down into her deep brown eyes, "I'm-"

"Ok, you said," said Bella and I smiled as she blushed a little.

"You're driving me crazy," I said, and I couldn't believe I did, that was completely supposed to stay in my head.

"How so?" She asked and it was definitely her who moved closer this time.

"What did Jess say to you in class today?" The question had been racing around my head all day.

"She just commented on how handsome you were, in more slang like words," she said and I chuckled a little, "And I turned the color you saw, b-because I have to agree, plus you're sweet, and perfect, and…W-wow, sorry."

"It's ok," I said, knowing full well, since the intelligent side of my brain was screaming it wasn't, it wasn't, but my more romantic side soared, "Bella, I-"

So it was my turn to stutter now.

"I- I like you, too."

I felt like I was no longer in high school, but more in kindergarten when you sit next to your little crush at lunch. I hated using "like" it sounded so lame, for a lack of a better term. But, I didn't want to say love just yet and scare her away, apparently "like" did the trick. She smiled up a little at me and I smiled down at her. So, what are we supposed to do now anyways?

Clearly she had her own thoughts as she looked around to make sure no one was looking and leaned up and kissed me. We kept it quick, so no one would see, though we did have walls to shelter us. No one saw.

"When can you leave?" She asked, "We kinda need to talk."

I checked my watch.

"I can leave any time past ten, this thing goes to eleven right?" I said, "Yeah, we really need to talk about this."

She programmed her phone number into my cell and then she rejoined the party, instructing me to follow after a few minutes. I had a feeling I would not be getting much sleep if her eyes had given me a week of sleepless nights, imagine what her lips on mine would do to my sleeping habits.


	5. Something Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I think I have been abundantly clear

A/N: Hey, so wow, thanks for the reviews… hope you all continue to enjoy the story!! What do you guys think of my doing a Bella pov chapter… I'm kinda on the fence, and some input would be good… This chapter I actually outlined, and stuck to what I said, which is like amazing, so Read. Enjoy. Review.

Bridges 

Chapter Five – Something Special

Carlisle Cullen

I walked back into the gym, and blaring music meet my ears, if you even called that particular song music, about five minutes after Bella had rejoined the party. I walked across the dance floor or rather the basketball court to where Mrs. Boater had been guarding my post to make sure that none of the students spiked, or messed with the big bowl of punch in any way. I leaned against the folding table as she walked away and I got into my position. This was truly ridiculous. If, by some miracle the students had managed to get alcohol in, after being a step down of frisked for it at the door, they were clearly clever enough to get it into the punch without me noticing.

I stared out, people watching, onto the dance floor. There were the predictable people dancing and the not so, I wasn't at all surprised to see Angela Weber dancing with Eric towards the edge of the room, and then I was shocked to the point were I was frozen on the spot, not able to move even if I wanted to. Tyler was standing with Bella on the side of the room, and was quiet obviously hitting on her. I smirked a little as I registered the look on her face as one that meant that she was rightfully annoyed and she shot me a quick look.

I resumed my eye scan of the room to notice that Lauren had noticed that Tyler was over on the side trying his luck with Bella. She looked like she was ready to kill Bella and the look on her face made me honestly scared for Bella's safety. No one would ever classify Lauren as a rational person. She immediately started over towards me, and the punch bowl. Wait, I had seen this movie before, and all I had to do was stop it from happening to Bella. I liked that dress and a huge punch stain would not be good.

"Hey Lauren," I said as she reached the table, turning on the charm to try and make her stay here and avoid spilling a very large cup of punch on Bella, "How's it going?"

"Ok," she said her "angry face" immediately disappearing and I chuckled, "Yourself?"

"Ok," I said racking my brain for something to say, Bella hadn't quiet left the area where Tyler was talking to her, "So, you planning on coming Tuesday night?"

"Yeah, I think everyone is," said Lauren, and I got myself some punch, "I don't know about everyone else, but I'll take all the help that I can get with that stuff. I'm so bad at it."

"You'll get it," I tried encouraging her, as I stole a glance over to Bella, I never thought I'd be so relieved to see Mike dragging her back onto the dance floor, Jessica was much less dramatic than Lauren, "Well have fun."

Lauren walked back over to where their group was, and over to Tyler. I was left in peace to watch grudgingly as Mike and Bella started dancing to a particularly slow song that came on. I was convinced that Mike had paid Eric off, as Eric had mysteriously reappeared behind the stereo equipment. Then when I finally took a sip of the punch I had poured earlier, I dropped it right into the trash by my foot. It tasted terrible, but it was definitely not spiked.

"Don't like it?" Michelle asked as she walked up to me and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes, my avoiding her streak was over.

"Not anymore than I did when I went here," I said with a small smile, why was I so polite? "They still using the same stuff?"

"Yeah," said Michelle, trying to flirt more, "I'm working on it, it should be better next time. You'll have to come and taste it for yourself."

"Eh, maybe, as long as I'm not on punch duty again," I said and she laughed.

"Oh, I've always love this song," she said.

"Really?" I asked, going into an evasive maneuver, and yawning as I checked my watch, it was ten, "I really don't like this song, lyrics aren't so mellow. I really should be going, I'm beat."

"All right," Michelle said as I started to walk away, "Have a nice night."

"You too," I said casually scanning the room as I left, I could see Bella checking the time on her phone and I figured she'd be along soon.

I walked out to the Mercedes and I really regretted the fact that I had parked so close now. I was a little relieved to see Bella's truck parked way out at the edge, in her school parking spot, it hadn't looked like she'd moved it since this morning. I started up the Mercedes and headed over to park next to the truck. No one else would be coming out until eleven. I saw Bella as she approached and she hopped right into the front seat next to me.

"What was your cover?" I asked conversationally as the lights in the car went out.

"I told Jess that I had to pick something up at home and I'd meet them at her place," she said and I nodded, it was customary for all the girls to be at friends houses after dances, "You?"

"I'm very sleepy," I said with mock enthusiasm and she giggled as I turned in place to look at her.

It only took a few seconds for my self control to fail me and I had caught her lips with mine. I kept it short though, knowing that I really did want to talk to her and get the important stuff out of the way.

"Bella," I whispered as I pulled away and she tried to follow me by leaning in as I pulled away.

"How the hell are we going to get away with this?" Bella asked for me as she registered what was going on and leaned against the inside of the car door.

"Well, for starters I'm not going to jump you in the back seat," I said with a little smirk, "Well, not yet, its just not me to get that involved on the first, well realization. And we're going to have to keep quiet, and our heads down. We can't give anyone any reason to be suspicious, well until you graduate. Don't expect better grades than you deserve. If we're going to have a relationship it's got to be a real one."

"Wow," said Bella, and I looked over to her curiously, "You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

"Yup," I replied, "I really don't sleep very well."

"And Carlisle, trust me I feel exactly the same," she said as she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine again.

"Bella," I said, trying to stem her kisses, maybe she had misunderstood?

"You said nothing about making out," she reminded me as I felt her arms around my neck, and he lips to my ear, "And I have had to look at you all week, seriously you got to let up on the torture a little bit."

That was all the encouragement I needed as I wrapped my arms around her tiny little perfect body and took her lips back onto mine. I felt her little fingers gently combing through my hair. I released her from my arms to gently cup her face in my hands as I pulled away, both slowly and reluctantly.

"Bella," I said softly as the parking lot lights turned back on, the dance was letting out soon.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm good."

I leaned in and kissed her quickly before she hopped out of the Mercedes and into the driver's seat of her truck, and then she was gone.


	6. Sleepover

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight anymore than you do, unless you're Stephenie Meyer.. in which case I solute you…

A/N: So, I figured I'd go with Bella's Point of view for this chapter… I may end up doing five and five… italicized writing is text messages.. Read. Enjoy. Review.

Bridges 

Chapter Six – Sleepover

Isabella Swan

I drove away from the Mercedes containing my beautiful, loving, caring, perfect man, who also just happened to be my teacher. I drove down the rest of the school driveway to the front door where Jessica, Angela, Lauren, and select other girls were coming out of the building.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica called to me as I rolled down my window, "Just follow us there, ok?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, still distant, it was like I felt like I was still in the front seat of Carlisle's car with him.

On the way out of the parking lot I glanced over to where Carlisle's Mercedes had been parked just minutes before. He had left already, and I felt a sense of sadness wash over me. It was amazing how fast I was falling for him, it was only accelerated by the fact that he, for some reason unknown to man, was falling for me too. The basic idea that he loved me, or was on his way to loving me was intoxicating and I was surprised that I was able to get to Jessica's house safely. Though, apparently I had been driving rather slowly and I had arrived last, parking my truck next to Lauren's in the driveway. I walked into the house with a pillow under my arm and a bag with the night's necessities on my opposing shoulder. They, Lauren, Jessica, Angela, and one of Lauren's other friends that I didn't know were sitting on the couch, they had already changed into their sweat pants and various pajamas.

"Hey, Bella," Jessica said as she grabbed a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table, "Bathroom's on the end of the hall if you want to get comfier."

"Thanks," I said as I put my pillow down on the couch next to Angela and then headed in the direction of the bathroom.

I returned and sat down on the couch where my pillow had been to listen to the stories that had started to come out of the other girls. Jessica was going on and on about the one or two dances that Mike had given her, and I didn't bother telling her that I had told him to, making the excuse that I was tired, or my feet hurt.

"Oh, he was so adorable," said Jessica and all the others giggled, I forced myself to join in in the laughter, it was hard to concentrate on their stories when mine was still reeling through my head.

"Did everyone see how hot Mr. Cullen was lookin'?" Lauren asked and I was immediately torn out of my memories of an hour ago.

"Ah, yeah," said Jessica, as though anyone who didn't deserved a slap over the head, and I had to agree, "That shirt fit him like so perfectly, he was so his hottest. Well, except for that shirt he was wearing in the gym this morning. He was all sweaty and…"

Jessica went into a play by play description of us and Carlisle in the gym earlier that morning. I was trying to seem indifferent as all the girls around me sighed at the end of Jessica's story and I hugged my pillow, trying to play it cool. This is when my cell phone vibrated inside of my pocket, alerting me to a new text message. The four other girls were too busy talking to each other about my man that they didn't notice me slip my phone of out my sweatpants pocket and flip it open.

_Hey, I can't sleep, figured you'd still be up too._

I smiled, and I didn't have to send that always very awkward text back of "Who is this?" I knew it was him.

_Guessed right, so what're you doing?_

"…So the best part is I was getting punch and he started talking to me all flirty," said Lauren and my interest was readjusted to the room around me, "He's just so sexy, like, it's ridiculous. Really, how do they actually expect us to concentrate in class?"

_Not much,_ he replied, _Just reading...thinking of you… _

Aw, I thought he's such a sweetie. Lauren must've just misinterpreted it for flirty behavior when he was talking to her. It was a lot like Lauren to blow a simple conversation into a flirting spree.

"He's so amazing," said Angela, "And he, like, cares… you know?"

"Mmhmm," said Lauren, a dreamy expression coming over her face.

Ok, I had to ask him…

_Were you flirting with Lauren? It's ok if you were, I guess I had no claim on you then…just were you?_

It took him a few seconds to reply.

_Um.. yes? A little bit, but only because you were talking to Tyler, or rather Tyler was talking to you, and it wasn't because I was jealous, which I was, sorry, just Lauren had jealousy written all over her face and was heading your way with a big glass of punch… Don't worry, it wasn't because I wanted to, trust me…_

"Bella, who're you texting over there?" Lauren's friend, her name was Katie now that I thought of it, asked.

"Just my boyfriend from back in Phoenix," I said after a brief little pause in which I decided to stick as close to the truth as possible.

"You never told us you had a boyfriend," Lauren said cheerily as I saw the relief radiate off her and Jessica's faces.

"Probably because I was mad at him," I said, I was a horrible liar, how were they buying this? "He hated that I was leaving, we got in a fight, he called and apologized during the dance."

"Aw, that's so sweet," said Katie as my phone vibrated again.

_Wait, how did you know about that? Is she saying that I was flirting with her? It wasn't that big of a deal…_

I smiled a little as I typed back.

"What's he saying?" Angela asked as I typed away.

_No, not anymore, and just in passing, she was kinda bragging about it actually. Now we're talking about my boyfriend back in Phoenix…_

His response was immediate.

_What?!_

…_aka you…_

_Oh…clever_

"He misses me," I said simply and I could see that all of them's minds were starting to wander, "He's a sweetie, really."

"He sounds it," said Angela kindly and as Jessica opened her mouth to speak again, my phone vibrated.

_Ok, so how quickly can you get here? _

_I thought you said no… _I allowed my text to trail off.

_I know I did, I just want to hold you in my arms again… _

_I'll have to make some excuse to go home… then I'll be on my way. _I was glad that Charlie had had to take the overnight shift then his usual, so he would not home until tomorrow night.

_I'll be waiting… _

I waited a few minutes after the texts stopped and listened to Jessica's rather uninteresting story about this one time when she and Mike had gone to dinner. Everyone else seemed enthralled with the story and I figured this was when I could get out without too much explanation. I got up and tried my best to look my worst, my pasty complexion helped me greatly.

"Hey, guys," I said quietly, trying to sound sickly, "I don't feel so great. I think I'm gonna head home."

"Alright," said Jessica as they all looked up at me and I just kind of grimaced.

"Bella, you don't look so good, do you wanna ride?" Angela asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine," I said as I grabbed my bag and pillow and headed for the kitchen, slowly as to pull off my sickly appearance, "Bye, see you all Monday."

"Bye Bella," called Angela after me, "Feel better."

I walked in the same slow motion to the door then hopped into the truck. I headed out to the river on the edge of town, but that was all I knew as to the location of Carlisle's house.

_Where is your house? _

_74 river rd, at the end, right on the town line, you on your way? _

_Here. _I replied as I pulled into his wooded driveway and drove up to the house. It was picture perfect, almost as beautiful as the man inside it. The front yard was a large field, covered in snow at the moment, but it went and reached the trees on the front portion of the property, blocking out the street from view.

I barely got to the front door and he had it open. I walked in, pillow and bag-less, figuring I could get that stuff later. I walked through the door and straight into his arms where he held me tight. This, I knew was where I was meant to be.


	7. Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't know why I insist on putting these on every chapter… oh well… I don't own them…

A/N: So, here we go… not much to say for this one…fluffy... Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges

Chapter Seven – Perfect

Isabella Swan

I loved the feeling of his arms around me as he hugged me tight in the doorway as he shut the door behind me. He released me just enough to get his lips on mine and I felt myself losing control as his longue tormented my own. I felt his hand as he gently placed it on the back of my neck and as the other hand was placed on the small of my back shivers ran up and down my spine. They expanded throughout my whole body as his lips came off of mine and made contact with my neck, and then the next thing I knew he had me up in both arms. He kissed my forehead as he carried me over to the couch and set me down ever so carefully and kissed my cheek.

"You want something to drink?" He asked as he backed away, slowly admiring me as he did so, I blushed.

"Water would be good," I said and he smiled.

"Of course," He said as he walked off, giving me an excellent view of his backside as he walked into what I assumed was the kitchen.

He returned seconds later with a couple of glasses and sat down next to me, handing me a glass as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and took in the smell of him, beautiful, and he kissed my head. He reached over and pulled a lever which made a foot rest pop out of the couch and we reclined a little, cuddling together.

"So, Bella," He said quietly, sweetly, lovingly, I almost lost my mind, "So did you have fun at Jessica's?"

"Eh," I said as I took a sip of my water, "I'm much happier here."

He took my water from me and put it on the coffee table next to his as I cuddled closer into his chest.

"You're beautiful," He said as he started to stroke my hair carefully, "You know that right?"

I smiled with a little audible exhaling of air and I felt his chest rise and fall under my head as he chuckled, playing with my hair between his fingers. I rested my hand on his chest as I realized just how tired I was. We just laid there, just talking into the night until we both drifted off to sleep. I was guilty of falling asleep first, but I did wake up first.

The sun streamed in through the window crossing my face with just enough light to wake me up. My eyes opened and I pulled myself up, resting my weight on my wrists, careful not to wake Carlisle. He looked so peaceful as he slept, and beautiful as the sun shone through his blonde hair, making it shine more than usual. He was breathtaking, and not only because of the way he kissed me, it was just him.

His eyes flickered open as I continued gazing at him and he caught me with a smirk. He leaned up and pushed his lips to mine. His gentle lips moved with mine as I deepened the kiss, knowing that if I waited for him to do it, I would be waiting forever. He was so gentle, strong, and shy he was perfect, my perfect match. Somehow I always knew he'd be older, all the guys I had ever liked had only that one quality in common. They were generally more polite, and unlike the boys my age, they were more proper, and sweet. Well, unless they were the creepers, but this wasn't the case with most. The guy who can take care of me, the one that loves me, and the one who's mature enough for me, Renee hadn't called me her thirty year old teenager for no reason.

I traced his jaw with my finger tips as he pulled slowly away and he gave me a peck of a kiss before he spoke.

"When do you have to go home?" Carlisle asked as he stood up and picked up our glasses from the night before as he took me by the hand and led me into the kitchen.

"Before Charlie does, to be safe," I said as he put our glasses into the dishwasher and then lead me over to the cabinet by the fridge, "But he won't be home til like six."

"Excellent," said Carlisle as he ceased rummaging through the cabinet and turned to me, looking through careful eyes at me before he leaned down and started to kiss me once more.

His hands rested on my hips as he broke away from my mouth and I felt gentle, sweet kisses on my cheek and neck. My eyes slipped shut as his right hand, previously stationary on my left hip, snaked around my back only to stop on my spine and pull me slowly closer to Carlisle. I threw my arms around his body, not wanting to stem his kisses by throwing them around his neck.

He stopped after a few minutes and I opened my eyes to see him gazing down at me. He smiled a little as he let me go and I went and sat at the table as he whipped us up some breakfast. After which, he took my hand again.

"I'm still in my PJs," I complained a little as he chuckled and led me to the back door, "At least let me go get changed."

"In a minute," He said as he pulled me down to the river's edge and he sat down on the snow.

There was no way in hell I was sitting down in the snow, it was cold and wet and ridiculously trivial. He looked up at me and chuckled a little as a cheeky smile spread across his face, he reached up and took my hand.

"No," He said guessing my inward struggle, and he pulled me down, just forceful enough for me to feel a tug, "You don't have to sit on the snow."

Then I realized that he was tugging me towards him, and in seconds I was sitting in his lap. We sat there in silence, him leaning back on his elbows as I leaned against his torso, sitting inside of his basket styled legs. The river had unfrozen as the snow had begun to melt earlier this week and we could hear it trickling along.

"Peaceful," He said, kissing the top of my head, "No?"

"You are so sweet," I said as I turned my head to look up at him, and he chuckled, "Seriously, how is it that you haven't been taken up by somebody again yet?"

"I believe I have, Bella," He said and I could have screamed, how was he this perfect?

How have I been this lucky as to be awarded Carlisle? Had I done something to appease the gods or whatever? Then I remembered he was my teacher as well, and I figured the risk of us being found out evened out the reward. It was worth it though, well it was for me, and clearly it was for him as well.

When we were done sitting out in the snow, or rather I started shivering so he took me inside, I ran upstairs and took a quick shower and got changed. Happy I hadn't packed scrub clothes like I usually did for sleepovers at friends' houses. A half an hour after we were sitting out in the snow I sat on his couch, listening to the shower running, trying not to think too hard about who was in the shower now. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I turned on the TV and tried to drown out the sound of the running water.


	8. Study Group

Disclaimer: I do not own them…

A/N: So, yeah, here we go… the infamous study group and school… I didn't quite know how to start it, so it's a little rocky in the beginning… relatively long (sorry for the wait) Read. Enjoy. Review.

Bridges 

Chapter Eight – Study Group

Isabella Swan

The hardest thing about school on Monday was the fact that I was immediately aware of how the female students and teachers looked at him. It was something that couldn't be helped but it was increasingly annoying as I sat in class watching Lauren and every one of her friends drooling over my man. My only saving grace in this whole ordeal was that he was in fact, gazing at me, which made me feel good. Well, better than if he was trying to not look at me, I'm pretty sure he was anyways. Monday night Charlie invited him over to dinner and that was entertaining to say the least. The whole time Carlisle and I were trying to avoid giving each other glances while Charlie was watching, we seemed to pull it off. Tuesday was more or less the same while at school. I could tell I was getting more used to the idea of everyone drooling over Carlisle, and I knew if they really knew how romantic and amazing he could be, it would be worse. I sat in the back of last period History with Miss Garrison, bored out of my skull watching some movie on the presidents when I decided to sneak a peak at my phone.

_What class are you in? _I smiled as I read Carlisle's text.

_History…  
_

_Oh. You coming over after you're done?_

_Of course… I'm coming straight, do you mind? _

_No, I'm just going home now, I had prep this period_

_Ok, see you in like a half hour _

"Bella!" Angela whispered urgently to me as Garrison got up from her chair at the front of the room and headed to the door, I had managed to hide my phone back in my pocket.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Angela gave me a little smile and we finished off the movie as the bell rang. I stood up and threw my bag over my shoulder as Jessica, Angela, Lauren and everyone surrounded me at my desk.

"So Bella, you going to Mr. Cullen's tonight?" Jessica asked and I nodded, quickly registering that the study group was tonight.

"Yeah," I said as we headed for the door to the classroom, "I think I got them down, a little extra review won't hurt though, you guys."

"Totally need to," said Lauren as we walked down the hall and out of the building, "I have no clue what's going on."

"Well maybe if you spent a little more time paying attention in class and a little less time drooling…" Katie trailed off as we all started to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Lauren as we reached our cars, all parked in a row and half the girls chuckled, I just couldn't bring myself to, this was definitely going to be a problem.

I pulled out of the school parking lot behind Jessica and forced myself to drive in the direction of my house for a few minutes before I lost everyone and headed straight over to Carlisle's. I parked my truck right up close Carlisle's garage door and hopped out, leaving my books on the bench seat and I walked up the back porch steps and in the back door which he left unlocked during the day. I walked through the sliding glass door into the kitchen and walked quickly through there, stopping only when I came to the living room.

Carlisle was sitting on the couch, fire blazing in the fire place with a book. He seemed very intent on whatever book he was reading and hadn't heard me come in. He hadn't changed since class earlier, but his shirt was no longer tucked in as he lounged there enticed in his book. The book itself looked tattered and torn, as though he had read it several thousand times. As soon as my brain started to function again I walked around the couch and cuddled up to his side as he read. After a few seconds he put his book down on the arm of the couch and greeted me with a little kiss then another to my forehead as I leaned up against his side and he wrapped one arm around me as my head fell on his shoulder.

"I would offer to uncork a bottle of wine to complete the scene," He said in the most adorable manor imaginable, "But I think we're breaking too many rules as it is."

I chuckled a little as he kissed the top of my head and we watched the fire for a few minutes. It crackled and popped as we watched, the log becoming all mangled and burnt. Carlisle placed a bookmark in his book, relieving the binding of the stress of being left open on it's pages and put it on the coffee table.

"_A Tale of Two Cities_?" It wasn't so much of a question as a statement, "Interesting choice."

"It's my favorite," He said as he adjusted in our cuddling so that our feet were tangled on the footrest.

"'When you see your own bright beauty springing up anew at your feet think now and then that there is a man who would give his life, to keep a life you love beside you!'" I quoted and he looked down at me with his perfect little smile, "I like it too."

"That's not exactly Sidney's most famous line," He said, eyes sparkling down at me.

"No, but it's my favorite," I said and he smiled as he leaned down and touched his lips to mine, gently, like I expected anything else from him, and we sat there in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, I allowed my mind to wander, "You know, I always hated being the only child."

I blushed at the randomness of my statement, but Carlisle just kind of chuckled as he gently stroked my hair.

"And why is that?" He asked softly as he kissed the side of my head.

"I was just always alone," I said and he smiled as he whispered into my ear, "No one to hang around with, no choice but to play all by myself."

"You're not anymore," He said sweetly and then he continued in a normal tone, "I really don't get why you would complain about that. I have two older siblings and they were a tad on the annoying side when I was younger. They never left me in peace."

"Youngest?" I said, rather surprised, "I had pegged you for oldest."

"Nope, got an older sister and brother, Carolyn and Jacques," He replied as I closed my eyes out of comfort, "They moved to Texas with my parents when I went off to Boston. Don't ask me why my two adult siblings brought their families with my parents when they moved, but they did."

"Who's oldest?"

"Jacques, but Carolyn's only like a year younger."

"And how much older are they than you?"

"Jacques turns forty this year, I think," Carlisle said as I shifted down so I could hear his heart beating inside his chest, "I talk to Carolyn more than Jacques now. They both have two kids now so their pretty busy anyways. I think Carolyn's oldest is sixteen now. They all live in the same town down there, so I have to imagine it's a hot sunny version of Forks, but I've never been down."

"How come?"

"I don't know," He said as I felt his arm tighten around me, "They always came to visit me up in Boston during the summer because their Forks native bodies couldn't stand Texas in the summer."

I laughed a little as I turned and looked into his face. He was smiling and I couldn't help but smile back. A few minutes later I had Carlisle pop a movie into the DVD player, but I could hardly concentrate on the movie with him playing with my hair when he wasn't kissing my head in various places or petting my head. He just could quite keep his hands off of me, not that I was complaining. I was however watching the clock carefully, knowing that I would have to leave at three thirty, or at least start to leave around then to be able to get home in time to come back with all the kids from school.

"Alright," I said as the hands on the clock nearby indicated it was three thirty, "I better get going."

I didn't move from Carlisle's arms as he kissed my cheek and pulled me tighter.

"Please don't go," He said as he kissed the area of skin right next to my ear canal, "Stay here, you can just say you were the first one here."

He continued to just shower me with kisses as I considered his offer.

"No, we can't let on about anything, I have to go," I said, but I didn't move.

"All right," said Carlisle a little sadness in his voice as he laid one last kiss on my lips and then helped me up as he got up himself.

I headed to the door and left, happy in the fact that I could feel his beautiful eyes watch me as I did so. I hopped into my truck and headed home, only to run inside and drop unnecessary books off and head back over to Carlisle's this time through town. I got to the town center and found myself behind Tyler's van, which was carrying Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Eric along with its driver. This I knew because each of them took turns waving to me out the window. I pulled into the now very familiar driveway right behind them, and it turns out, they were right behind Lauren and Katie.

I smiled a little to myself as I hopped back out of the truck and walked up to the door. Lauren was the one person I knew would try to get there earlier than everyone else, just to try and flirt with Carlisle. I was glad we had all gotten there at once. Poor Carlisle if Katie and Lauren had gotten there first and he was forced to be alone with them, he didn't really seem to like all the attention he got. We all paraded up to the door and Jessica rang the doorbell, I had to keep myself from telling them that it didn't work, but they figured it out eventually.

Twenty minutes later there were about twenty of us students spread out around Carlisle's living room, books wide open, on the floor. We were quizzing each other as Carlisle sat on the couch, which along with all the other furniture, was pushed to the walls of the room. We finished off the traditional studying and the several pizzas Carlisle had ordered around six, which is when Carlisle went to the middle of the odd shaped circle that we had unintentionally created.

I had been amazed at how quickly Carlisle could go from romantic, amazing, sweet boyfriend to teacher. He, while we where quizzing each other had listened and when someone got it wrong he told them what it really was. Even Lauren seemed to get what was going on, and believe me, was an accomplishment.

"Ok," He said pulling a Hacky-sack from his cargo pocket, "This is a game that me and a couple buddies came up with in Med School. It helped us study when we really didn't feel like it. So everyone stand up and form a circle. The first person starts and says the name of a tendon, in this case. They kick it, elbow it, head it, whatever to the next person and they say where it is, and then the next person says what it does. If you drop it, or get something wrong, you sit. No crazy tricks necessary and please don't break anything."

We played a few rounds, each one took longer and longer. Carlisle played with us and his athletic skill surprised me, he was a pretty mean Hacky-sacker or whatever. While my mind was on athletic skill I remembered that baseball season was coming, and since the snow finished melting they would be having practice soon. It was the end of February and the practices started mid March, which only meant that Carlisle would have less time to hang around, but it didn't bug me too much. From our conversations I could tell he loved baseball.

I left Carlisle's at seven with everyone else and doubled back by the back roads, letting everyone see me turn onto my street first. Charlie wasn't going to be home until the morning, so I had plenty of time. I really wondered why Charlie was working so many night shifts, but it didn't matter, it just meant that I could be at Carlisle's later. I pulled right into his garage, which he apparently had left open for me, the Mercedes was already in there. I walked in through the front door and he greeted me there with a kiss.

"Come back to finish the movie?" He grinned happily as he wrapped an arm around my waist and then knocked out the back of my knees gently so that I fell into his arms and he carried me to his now reassembled living room.

He laid across the couch, head on one end and feet on the other as I curled up on top of him. He turned back on the TV and pressed play on the remote as I rested my head on his chest and he gently rubbed his hands along my back. About ten minutes after the movie was turned back on, it was very clear we wouldn't be paying attention. Our lips were locked together as he caressed my cheek carefully with his hand. I barely registered that in what seemed like a few minutes the movie was over and the credits were rolling. I reached down a little and unbuttoned the first couple on his shirt, and he stopped me, pulling out of our kiss lightly and leaving one on my chin.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's a school night," He said as he pulled a few stray hairs out of my face.

"You're not seriously pulling a teacher on me are you?" I teased and he smiled.

"No, I was going more for considerate, caring boyfriend, but whatever floats your boat," He said and I kissed him.

"I like the second one better."

"I thought you would."

He leaned upwards and kissed me, interrupted by his cell phone, which started to ring from over on the coffee table. He groaned a little as I sat up so that he could get his phone. He looked at the caller ID and pressed mute on the TV remote to silence the ending credits song.

"Carolyn, What's going on?" He asked as he flipped his phone open and held it to his ear, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. Now slowly, tell me what happened."

There was a long break in which he seemed to be listening intently. He grunted in agreement a few times and a few curious expressions came across his face.

"She what? This is the same little Rosalie I saw last summer?" He asked as I just watched him, and he looked over at me with a 'wow, I'm sorry' look, "Well, what's Sam done about it? He won't? Yeah, I guess it's so close it wouldn't matter anyways. All right, can I think about it and call you tomorrow though? Ok, thanks, good luck."

He hung up and sighed heavily as I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He put the phone back on the coffee table before he turned to me, pressing his lips to mine over his shoulder.

"What's up?" I asked as he pulled away and he sighed again.

"Carolyn's oldest, Rosalie, she's sixteen and Carolyn's having issues controlling her. Apparently she's been hanging around with this kid Jasper. Carolyn doesn't think it's good for her and well Rosalie disagrees. Jasper was picked up by the police earlier and she wants to send her up here for a while to stay with me," He said and I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Wait, has Carolyn met you? There's no way you can discipline her," I said and he smiled.

"Yeah, but Forks is a long way away from Jasper," said Carlisle and I nodded.

"So why didn't you just say yes? What's to think about?"

"You," said Carlisle, "Rosalie's sixteen she'd be going to school with you and we would have to keep us from her along with everyone else. She's nice but she's a sixteen year old girl, nothing stays secret for long. We'd just have to be more careful, and I'd need you on board behind the scenes. And obviously I wanted to make sure you would be ok with it."


	9. Teenage Care Package

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long… been busy… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Bridges

Chapter Nine – Teenage Care Package

Isabella Swan 

It was, for once a sunny Thursday afternoon. Carlisle had scheduled a baseball tryout for right after school until three. He couldn't have picked a better day, it was warm and sunny, well as warm and sunny as Forks got in March. I walked over from the history buildings with Lauren, Jessica, and Katie to the baseball diamond over near the gym and to the side of the main offices. We climbed the bleachers and sat at the top, I was glad that I had the alibi of Mike, Tyler, and Ben trying out so that I could be there. That, of course was the reason Jessica, Katie, and Jessica were there, we were supposed to meet Angela and Eric afterwards with the boys to go somewhere. I hadn't really paid attention, knowing that I would have to come up with some excuse not to go so that Carlisle and I could go shopping, in a secure location, for Rosalie's arrival.

I still wasn't exactly sure I wanted her interruption if I was perfectly honest, but I knew Carlisle, and I knew he wanted to help. Thinking of the devil, Carlisle chose that moment to walk out onto the field in his jeans, he had obviously accounted for the dustbowl that was the baseball field. Jessica and the other two seemed surprised he was there, they had obviously been to busy to hear the announcement at the beginning of the week stating that he was the coach. We waved up to us and they all giggled a little, I blushed but was glad I was towards the center of group.

I pulled out my homework so I could get some of it done, and wouldn't have to forgo Carlisle's like I had to the night before. I was looking forward to teasing him just a little bit about the fact that since I wasn't there he had nothing better to do than correct everyone's tests. Proving to his students that he really had no life, I would be kind though, he really was adorable.

"Hey, ladies," said Mike smugly as he, Tyler, Ben, and a boy we didn't know walked out onto the field, stopping in front of the bleachers to speak to us.

"Hey, Mike," Jessica replied happily as the new guy just stared at either me or Katie who sat next to me, "Tyler, Ben, who's this?"

"Emmett," said the new one, now he was definitely eyeing me, and everyone seemed to notice, including Carlisle who was walking over.

"Hey, boys," said Carlisle, he had the facial expression I had come to know as 'I'm trying not to freak out on them' which were common looks we exchanged, "Why don't you start running the bases. Tyler, grab home plate from the bag and start warming up, you pitch right?"

"Right," said Tyler and the boys ran off, except for Emmett.

"Emmett right?" Carlisle said, and I could tell he was trying to avoid looking up at me, "How old are you, I don't have you in class and what position do you usually play?"

"Catcher," replied Emmett in a friendly tone, "And you wouldn't have me in class, I'm only sixteen, sophomore."

I was as surprised as Carlisle looked. Emmett was big and burly, I had easily guessed him for seventeen or eighteen, maybe a junior. He had short dark hair and his smile was a little goofy and childish, but cute. He kind of looked like a full grown baby who's face hadn't quite matured yet. He was just as tall as Carlisle, and in being so he was taller than Mike and Ben. Probably about the size of Tyler but it was hard to say with Tyler being farther away now. Emmett was staring at me, and he gave me a quick wink and blew a kiss to me before he ran off to join Mike and Ben jogging, Carlisle gave us a quick look. Stern, not mean, just stern, it kind of took us by surprise.

"Now, now, ladies," said Carlisle before we went back over to where the team was now starting to gather, all of them running the bases, "Don't distract the boys, they have work to do."

I wondered the whole hour if Carlisle was jealous that Emmett had been trying to flirt with me. I felt a huge amount of guilt on my shoulders. It was harmless really, like I would ever seriously consider another while Carlisle would still have me. Though he did seem to be running all of them into the ground, Emmett was doing quite well actually, and Carlisle looked disappointed that he couldn't "yell" at him. Yelling for Carlisle was never the same as being yelled at by anyone else, this was probably because he didn't really yell. He didn't have to, if he was seriously mad at you when he was talking you knew you must've done something terrible. The only time I had ever seen it in action was when Mike and Eric had decided that they'd use all of first period as naptime.

I waited with the girls outside the gym building for Mike, Tyler, and Ben. I really didn't know why Kate bothered with Ben, he only seemed to have eyes for Angela, which was sad because she in turn liked Eric. Apparently I was supposed to be heading to the beach with them down in La Push, I had to fix that, but how?

Mike, Ben, and Tyler came out with Emmett who had them all laughing hysterically. They got to and joined our group momentarily and I didn't like the set up of the group. The guys meshed into the group. Mike beside Jessica, Tyler beside Lauren, Ben beside Katie, and then Emmett came right up next to me. I shot Jessica a frightened look and she kind of giggled in her little annoying way.

"So, Bella, you going to the beach with everyone?" Emmett asked me, looking me over carefully.

"No, actually," I said as I saw Carlisle come out of the building out of the corner of my eye, "I have like six tons of homework and I want to get it done before my dad has a bunch of people over for the game later."

"Oh," said Emmett, and he looked disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry," I said and Jessica didn't really looked surprised as the whole rest of the group looked a little sad.

"Bella," she said, "I still have to check for my sweatshirt out of your truck…"

"Oh, right," I said, not quite remembering what sweatshirt she was talking about, when did we ever bring my old truck anywhere? Not that I did go with them a lot.

"Ok, don't blame you for ducking out," She said as we reached the truck and opened the door, "That kid is kinda creepin' on you."

"Yeah," I said, noting Jessica's judge mental tactics, Emmett wasn't all the creepy, he just liked me, and he probably didn't realize I was taken.

"So is he going to have to worry about your boyfriend from Phoenix coming up?"

"No, Steve's kind of a pacifist," I said trying to keep from chuckling.

"Oh. Ok," said Jessica and then she went skipping back off to join the others exclaiming that she must've left her sweatshirt someplace else.

I hopped into my truck and took a left out onto the road, only to loop back and head to Carlisle's through the woods as fast as my little truck would carry me. I pulled into the driveway and saw Carlisle standing there, casually leaning against his car. He sun was bright and it reflected off the car and his blonde hair. I half wondered how long he had been in that pose waiting for me to pull in. He smiled at my car, and I guess me by association, and pointed to the garage. I pulled right in and walked out as he pushed the button on the side to make the door come down again.

I walked over to him while he was standing next to the garage door and pushed him up against it for a kiss. His lips were less gentle than usual, but I was used to it, he always seemed more needy after six hours of only being able to see me. The kiss transformed quickly and he was back to his old self again, his lips carefully caressing mine.

"So I win?" He said smugly as we walked across the driveway and over to his car.

"Win what?"

"Emmett," he replied and I immediately knew what he meant.

"Carlisle," I said as we slid into the driver and passenger seats respectively, "You have _no _competition."

"Well thanks, Bell," He said with a smug little smile.

He chuckled as we sped off away from town towards a little shopping village that neither of us had ever heard of. This was so no one who knew us, or of us would know anything about us and we could shop freely, with kissing. Carlisle reached for my hand as we hit the very empty highway, kissed the back of my hand and then held it the remainder of our car ride.

It took a little while to get to the plaza, but Carlisle parked as close to the shops as possible. This was pretty close, considering not many people wanted to forfeit a sunny day in this portion of Washington to go shopping. I was slightly preoccupied with the shopping list of things to get, paint, bed clothes, etc, etc, that I didn't notice we had stopped right away. I looked up when I noticed we were no longer moving and Carlisle was holding open my car door for me, I smiled.

"See it's stuff like this that get you points," I said as he offered me his hand and helped me up as he chuckled.

"Yeah, Yeah," He said, going along with my sarcasm as he pressed his lips lightly to mine and closed my car door behind me, "Let's go get what we need and get out of here."

He took my hand and we headed towards the bedding store, first one on the block, and we made trips to the art store, the hardware store, and a quick stop for ice cream before we were back in the car two hours later. We had just about everything a teenage girl forced into living in a town like Forks would need. We had grabbed lavender paint at the hardware store so we could brighten up Carlisle's guest room a little before she came. Her comforter was going to match her walls and her desk was all ready to be put together, plus a few things I thought would be fun to decorate her room with.

"You're a good Uncle," I said as he took my hand again and rested our hands on the arm rest.

"What? All this stuff? She's going to be forced into living in a dreary little crazy town like Forks. Where, just about everyone from any bigger of a town would blow their brains out, it's the least I could do," He said, not taking his eyes off the road as he got off on Forks' exit, "You were fabulous though, as always. I would have never been able to pick out all this girly stuff. Thanks, I'm sure you would have so much rather us cuddling in front of the fire."

"Yeah," I said truthfully and he smiled, "But this was fun. And now, since we were quick we have time to paint before I have to go home."

"I can paint it, Bella, we can do something else."

"C'mon painting was the one thing I was looking forward to, granted I'm not very good with a paint brush, but it's more fun than shopping."

"Wow, a girl that doesn't enjoy shopping, you are the perfect person for me," He said with a mischievous smile and I smiled back at him as he kissed my cheek and pulled into his driveway.

We walked into the house, both of each of our arms filled with supplies. Carlisle had insisted upon carrying the gallons of paint and the heavier essentials, which made me smile and feel special on the inside while my outside was teasing him about babying me.

"And what's so wrong to taking care of you the way I should?" He asked as we climbed the stairs and Carlisle opened the door to Rosalie's to be room.

The walls were white and plain, the bed matched the walls, and the whole place looked like a dreary black hole, only white. I immediately agreed with Carlisle, this place needed all this stuff. Anyone would go mad if they were both forced to live here and forced to stay in this ridiculously boring room.

"You see what I mean?" He said, reading my mind as he set the paint down, "Where would you like to start?"


	10. Last Night Alone

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie...wish I was, but I'm not

A/N: hey, yes I am planning for a certain high level of drama when Rosalie comes, nothing creates drama like a sixteen year old girl, but until then I wanted to just let them be… Ah yes the chapter I wanted to get out of the way so I could get to Carlisle's point of view…Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Ten – Last Night Alone 

Isabella Swan 

School on Friday was a complete waste of time. I sat bored through _almost_ all of my classes, not able to focus on a single thing other than Carlisle. Rosalie was arriving tomorrow morning and since we had finished painting the day before, Carlisle had invited to me to just spend the night. Luckily due to Charlie's schedule at work I would be able to, I was telling Charlie I was going to be sleeping over Angela's. I would let Charlie see me at the diner with everyone at like seven and I'd be at Carlisle's by eight. I was glad the days were Charlie, if he wanted to get in touch with me, would have to call Angela's house were gone. If he needed me he would call my cell phone, and I would be able to cover for myself, no need to get Angela in on it.

So, I sat in the back on Mr. Shepherd's math class, not absorbing a thing he was talking about waiting for the lunch bell to ring, at least then I would be able to see Carlisle. I was completely and totally pathetic, I knew but it was nice to see him throughout the day, even if we could only shoot anxious and loving glances to each other. I walked into the lunch room and Emmett was immediately at my side.

"Hey, Bella," he said, a little too eagerly as Carlisle walked by and gave me a longing look and a loving smile, clearly he was over his jealousy, for now.

"Hey," I replied with a small smile as we headed over to the table where everyone else was waiting for us.

It seemed that Emmett had done quite a bit of charming on the beach yesterday, he was just one of the group now. Mike and Tyler were treating him better than they did Eric, but I guess that's not really a challenge. They tossed burritos back and forth for a few minutes while tried to not let anyone catch me watching Carlisle from across the cafeteria. Carlisle on the other side of things was watching me, seemingly zoned out looking over Miss Garrison's shoulder. I could tell he had picked his seat with the direct intention of being able to stare at me as much as he liked. The thought made me blush and he winked subtly over at me.

I smiled and familiarized myself with the conversation going on at my own table. It was only then that I really noticed that Emmett was sitting rather close to me. This was not going to be good, poor guy had no idea what he was up against. Something told me that they would be running extra laps today at practice.

"Dude, Eric," said Mike, his voice pulling me out of my train of thought, "You seriously need to see Emmett's hitting skills, they're like epic."

Just baseball then, and I deemed myself free to turn to Lauren, Jessica, and Angela who were discussing something girly. It was a conversation that only required me to nod and "mhmm" occasionally, so that's what I did. After two more classes school was officially over and I was so ready for the weekend, school was just so dull and I could tell my senioritous was starting to set in. Not helped by the gorgeous man that was just waiting for me to be done with high school so we wouldn't have to hide anymore.

I told Angela, Lauren, and Jessica that I would meet them at the diner at seven for dinner. Which, I went to, and without a hitch Charlie came, saw me with them, sat in the corner, and left before we did. Jessica and Lauren were headed to a party at Tyler's which I had excused myself from with my all time best excuse of I just didn't like crowds and half the school was going to be there. Angela too had opted out of partying, which was good because if Charlie ended up busting the party my cover wouldn't be blown.

I drove towards my house until Angela had turned the other way towards her own and I turned around. I pulled the truck right into the garage and closed the garage door behind me before going in the door that opened into the hallway. I walked into the kitchen and Carlisle was finishing up his dinner.

"Hey, Bella," He said sweetly as he swallowed the bite of steak he was chewing and walked over to me, placing his hands on my back and neck and kissed me ever so gently, "Did you have fun with your friends?"

"I did," I said as he smiled happily down on me, eyes overflowing with love for me and I couldn't help but lean up and kiss him again.

"I love you," He whispered softly, his eyes still closed as he pulled about a half an inch away from my mouth.

I looked at him, and he looked at me before he kissed the patch of skin just before where my ear started.

"I love you too," I whispered back, right into his ear, giving it an affectionate little nibble before pressing my forehead into his shoulder.

I immediately felt his arms around me and I just breathed him in. Then rearranging myself against him I placed my chin on his shoulder as I felt him lift me up off the ground. He carried me fireman style, laughing the whole time to the living room where he set me down on the couch with a kiss.

"Be right back," He said, "Just got to clean up the kitchen a little."

"So how was baseball practice?" I called to him as I made myself comfortable on the couch.

"It was fine," He called back, and even though he was speaking loudly there was still a softness in his voice, "Your buddy Emmett's quite the player."

"Really?" I said, deciding not to comment on the 'buddy' part.

"Yeah," He said as he walked back into the room, "I was thinking, maybe you could join for the softball team, I know they're a few girls short. And they travel with the baseball team."

"No," I said as he plopped down on the couch next to me, and he looked a little confused at my answer, "Carlisle, I am not an athletic person, if you hadn't noticed, and who am I going to sit with on the bus? Emmett and Mike and Tyler?"

"Oh," He said as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me gently into him, "Right."

"I will go to every home game, I will sit in the stands, and I will be there for you when you lose," I said, adding that last bit in with a teasing tone.

"But what about when we win?" He asked as I looked up into his eyes and gave his lips a peck.

"I'll still be here," I replied as I pulled away and saw the sparkle in his eyes that I had become used to seeing after we kissed.

"Good," He said as he kissed my temple and pulled me closer.

After a few minutes of just sitting there in perfect happiness we put on a movie, which was quickly becoming something we did often, along with just sitting and reading in each other's company. There wasn't really much we could do seeing as no one could see us together unless we wanted to risk going shopping again, which probably wasn't a good idea, I had overheard Jessica telling everyone about the cutest little shopping center nearby that her mom found. Wasn't worth it, and besides I liked just being there with Carlisle.

By the time the end credits were rolling we were cuddled together very comfortably lounged together. Our feet were entangled on one side of the couch and his back was propped up on the arm of the other, just perfect for me to lean my head against him and pretend to be watching the movie while he stroked my hair.

It was exactly then when it sank in that he had said it, earlier, he had told me he loved me, and I said it back. The best part being that I meant it, and I knew he had meant it too. He was about as pure and perfect a guy as they came and he loved me, for some unexplained reason. He really did.

I turned over and threw and arm across his chest to pull him tighter. I knew what I wanted, and I knew that I would have to be the one that starts it. I mean, who knew when we would be able to be alone again anytime soon. I wanted him, and he wanted me, he was just such a gentle and careful individual he would never say or start it himself. I leaned up to meet his lips on their decent onto mine. I kissed him rather viciously and he just returned it with his usual gentle manor. I pulled my arm back from around him and started to unbutton his shirt.

He pulled a little away as I paused, scared to death that I had done something wrong, but he smiled as he pressed his lips back to mine.


	11. Cursing the Seconds

Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Carlisle, or any other characters and twilight

A/N: Well, let's speed up the jaws music…lol Martha's vineyard! I was totally there last summer during the really big shark sighting… long story short we decided not to jump of the jaws bridge…. Any who… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Eleven – Cursing the Seconds

Carlisle Cullen

I woke up smiling, Bella wrapped up in my arms as we lay in my bed and rain streamed down the windows. It was cold, even for forks and we were all snuggled in under the covers. I held her close to me as I watched the minutes pass on the alarm clock on the bedside table. I cursed each one as it passed while Bella slept. In a few minutes I would have to wake her up and then head to the airport and pick Rosalie up. I just wanted to lay there with Bella forever, I never wanted to leave, and I most certainly did not want to wake the beautiful woman sleeping in my arms so peacefully wearing my shirt.

It was mind blowing how easy my sleep had been. I had expected guilt, it sounded so terrible, but I expected to feel at least a little guilty about sleeping with another woman after Esme. This was something that had appeared inside my brain somewhere between the accident and when I decided to return to Forks. All before I had even met Bella.

I looked back over to the clock as it turned to eight and I decided it was probably time to at least start thinking about getting up. Rosalie's plane came in at ten, it was about a fifteen minute drive, but I wanted to get Bella something to eat, and I figured that we would probably linger in bed for at least a few minutes after I woke her.

I pulled my hand away from where it was wrapped around her tiny little body and moved a piece of hair from her face and kissed her forehead, temple, then her ear.

"Bella, sweetie," I whispered softly into her ear as I pulled away from the last one.

"Mm?" She said innocently and I smiled.

"Good Morning, it's time to wake up," I said softly as her eyes opened and she looked up at me, and she pulled herself up just enough to reach my lips.

Then, she promptly fell back down to gently onto my chest where I wrapped my arms around her once more. He kissed my bare chest lightly before turning her head to the side and cuddling up to my side. I ran a hand down her back and she shivered so I held her tighter, even though I knew she wasn't cold. I kissed the top of her head and she smiled as one spread across my face as well.

"So how much time did you leave us to just lay here?" Bella asked as she yawned, but I got the major point to the sentence.

"About twenty minutes," I replied, "Of course that depends on whether you want to shower before you go home."

"Well then I'll just wait and take one when I get home," she said as I started to stroke her hair gently.

"Thought you might want to," I replied as she threw an arm across my rib cage, holding on to me tightly, "Are you and the usual group crashing baseball practice later?"

"I believe so," she replied, "There's not much for us to do without the boys, they're pretty entertaining. I think we're going out to lunch afterwards too."

"Good," I said, "You should spend time with your friends too."

"Well I'm not going to really have a choice once she gets here am I?" she replied and I shook my head.

"Guess not," I replied sadly, I would miss not having Bella around as much.

"Well maybe you could come over when Charlie's gone," Bella said and I chuckled.

"Sounds good, he still got that nice little gun collection?" I teased and she sighed.

"Guess not," she said and I leaned down and kissed her.

"We'll find a way," I assured her, "There's no way I'm going to let us get distant."

"Mm," She said as she tried to burrow her face into my side.

I chuckled as I lifted her head gently and kissed her again. We stayed awake in bed for a few more minutes before we actually got up. I threw on a pair of basketball shorts and she stole a pair of my sweatpants. As we hit the hallway I reached for her hand and held it all the way downstairs and into the kitchen. She sat at the table and looked over a few of the books I had put there while I cooked up some pancakes. Before long I was kissing her goodbye in the hallway near the door leading into the garage.

"Wait," I said, tugging gently on her – my – pants and her – my – shirt, "Isn't Charlie going to wonder where you got these?"

"Well it's a good thing his shift started a couple minutes ago," she said as she leaned up and kissed me then opened the door.

"All right," I said, elongating both words and kissing her good bye one more time, and then I teased, "Just as long as I don't mysteriously end up with a shot gun shell in my head."

"I would never let him," She said, hand on the door handle still, "Where would I ever find another perfect guy?"

"Emmett seems like an ok guy," I replied with a mischievous smile and she giggled, "Love you, sweetie."

"Love you too," She replied as she hopped into her truck and I opened the garage door.

I watched her truck go for a while then I checked my watch. Just enough to squeeze in a quick shower before I had to go pick up Rosalie, and sure enough a few minutes later I was in my Mercedes on the way to the airport. I pulled in as a relatively small plane landed out back. I walked into the receiving and baggage area as the people in charge of the baggage walked in with a few trolleys and I sat down figuring it would be a few minutes before the passengers were here.

I was trying to clear the night before's events from my mind so Rosalie and her over receptive teenage girl mind wouldn't catch on to anything. It wasn't working. Bella consumed my thoughts more than she usually did, and I had thought that was impossible. She was usually on my mind, if not only in the back of it, but right then she was everywhere. I couldn't think of anything but her, I tried thinking about how Rosalie was going to adjust but that just brought me to how well Bella had adjusted to life here and if Bella would make friends with Rosalie. Their personalities were very different, almost opposite. Bella was very grown up, mature, and Rosalie tended to be the epitome of teenage girl with drama and the expectation that everyone should treat her like royalty. I wasn't trying to put her down, she just was.

I chuckled a little as I remembered listening to Rosalie rant on and on last summer about this guy down on the beach. Then again how her best friend was mad at her because she wasn't there in Texas with her so that she could have stopped her from making out with some guy. I listened as long as I could, but at a certain point I felt a headache coming on and zoned out resorting to the nods and "mmhmm"'s that I hated doing.

"Uncle Carlisle!" Rosalie interrupted my thoughts and I jumped off my seat and gave her a hug as she walked over.

"Hey, Rosalie," I said as I let her go and we headed over to the baggage claim.

Rosalie walked ahead of me over to where they had dragged the luggage. She picked up one of the smaller bags that clearly went with a very large set. There were about four more with the same design, but they were relatively larger. I grabbed the biggest one and popped out the wheels while I grabbed the second biggest under my arm.

"Thanks, Uncle Carlisle," said Rosalie and she took her small bag and her pocket book and headed outside, "Still have the Mercedes right?"

"Yup," I said as I looked around at the other two bags, "No problem."

I looked at the extra bags another time before I took the third bag in my other arm. I got it all situated then just looked at the third one. The bag boy that was watching me since I walked in snickered a little as I tried to figure out how to get that last bag. Then, setting the two bags down and set the other bag on top of the wheeler and dragged that along with the two bags I was carrying.

I got to my car and Rosalie was leaning up against the Mercedes texting one of her friends, I'm sure.

"Hey, Rosalie," I said setting the two armed bags back down on the ground near the trunk and threw Rosalie the keys, which she caught, "Can you pop the trunk?"

"Uhuh," she said as she finished her text and then walked slowly around the car as I picked her bags back up, "There you go."

"Thanks, Rose," I said as the trunk opened and I got all her bags in.

"No problem," she said as she opened the passenger side door, phone open again, and sat down.

I took a deep breath before I headed over to the driver's seat and turned the key the rest of the way to start the engine. I backed out of the parking space as Rosalie blew a bubble with her gum and it popped very loudly. She smiled a little as she turned the radio on.

"So," I said, "I have baseball practice, I have time to drop you off at the house first, but if you want to go a few of the girls crash almost every practice, I'm sure they'll be there."

"Whatever," said Rosalie, "Might as well, as long as I'm stuck in this hell hole. It's not raining… today at least…"

"It rains less and less as summer approaches," I replied as I turned the radio down a few decibels and headed towards the school.

The car was silent, well except for the "music" Rosalie was listening to while she must have been texting everyone on the planet. I pulled into the parking area nearest to the diamond, between Bella's truck and Tyler's van. I grabbed my glove out of the back seat while Rosalie waited for me, slipping her phone finally back into her pocket. I walked over to where the boys were waiting for me. Emmett, Tyler, and Mike, to my lack of surprise were over by the bleachers with the girls, and my heart leapt, Bella. I wanted to rip Emmett's head off for looking at my Bella like that.

"Boys," I called, "Let's get some passing going. Tyler, warm up with Carl."

"Yes, sir," said Tyler, he gave me a mock solute and led everyone onto the field as I lingered with the girls and Rosalie.

"Girls," I said, "This is my niece, Rosalie, she'll be staying with me for a while. She'll be at school so play nice."

"You got it, Mr. Cullen," said Lauren smiling awkwardly as Rosalie climbed the bleachers and headed over to them.

"Hey," said Bella and I could tell she was making an effort that otherwise she wouldn't bother.

"Hello," said Rosalie with a sort of ice in her voice.

Well, this should be fun, I thought to myself as I headed onto the field to help Tyler fix some of his wild pitches.

A/N 2 : Ok, so I personally really don't not like Rosalie, but for the purpose of the story… she's a brat… oh well… and I'm on vacation from school so most likely updates will be in quick secession… remember to review… :)


	12. The Woods

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…

A/N: Hey, thanks for the lovely reviews… :) Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges

Chapter Twelve – The Woods

Carlisle Cullen

I left the Mercedes parked in the driveway early Sunday morning as I headed out towards the hiking trails near the house. They were undoubtedly over grown and under used, as they had been when I was in high school, but no one ever went out there. I had used the trails for solitude during my teen years and that was the only reason I knew about them. This was good because that was where Bella was meeting me so we could spend some time together, I was just glad it was a nice day.

We had spent Saturday night on the phone telling each other just how much we missed each other and just how pathetic we felt, seeing as we had only been apart not even a day. I had to be careful not to say her actual name, seeing as Rosalie's room was right next to mine, which resulted in me calling her sweetie and sweetheart a lot more than usual. She didn't seem to protest, but I preferred to use her name.

I had left the house before Rosalie had woken up, so I left her a note that I had gone hiking and would be back soon. I wasn't so sure sending Rosalie to me for an attitude adjustment was a very good idea. Bella was right, there was no way I was going to discipline a teenager, I was too soft, and while Bella thought that was cute, it wasn't such a good characteristic for this. I really wondered why Carolyn hadn't sent her up the road to Jacques, he was the strong hand.

I walked up the road a little, thankful that I had no neighbors way out here, and all a sudden Bella's truck came creeping up behind me. She stopped next to me and smiled as she rolled down the window.

"Hey, stranger," she said and I smiled, "You want to get in?"

"You know," I said as I opened the passenger side door hopped in and kissed her cheek in welcome, "I really don't like the thought of you picking up hitch hikers in the woods."

"That's because you're the good guy," she said and I nodded as she pulled the truck into one of the old parking spaces for the trails.

"Mmhmm," I said as she took the key out of the ignition and leaned in to kiss me.

"I missed you," she said and I smiled as she traced my jaw line with a few fingers.

"Missed you too," I said as I pecked her lips then made to get out of the car.

It was a beautiful day as I took her hand in mine, then quickly forwent that as she hooked her arm in mine. We headed up the trail in silence for a few minutes before either of us said another word. It was peaceful and quite different than living with Rosalie's music that she insisted on blasting throughout the house at all hours. I smiled at the shocked expression she had given me when I had set my cell phone with Bella on the line down and went into her room. I had politely asked her to either turn it down or off and she looked amazed. Clearly I wasn't quite as much of a push over as she had thought.

"So how's Rosalie settling in?" Bella asked as I helped her over a particularly large batch of rocks, taking care to make sure she didn't trip and fall.

"Ok," I said as she rested a hand on my shoulder and jumped down from one of the rocks to the ground, she would have fell but I caught her and straightened her before I took her hand in mine and we kept going, "She seems to have unpacked her ipod and speakers."

"Oh," She said, looking up towards me, "I'm guessing it's not exactly Andrea Bocelli?"

"Scream-o actually," I said and she grimaced as I smirked slightly.

"I'm sorry," she said, but she seemed amused and I couldn't blame her as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, it's ok as long as she doesn't do it at night," I said and Bella chuckled.

"So that's what that was," said Bella and I laughed, "Well you seem to be taking this all very well."

"Seem being the operative word," I said and she giggled slightly as she stopped and twirled herself around so she was in front of me as we were stopped in the middle of the path.

She put a hand on my chest where I took it up in my hands and kissed it before dropping it and she let it fall to her side. I then wrapped her up in my arms and she came in close allowing me to hold her like I had been dying to since she left my arms the day before. I had missed her so much was unimaginable. I had no idea how I was going to deal without having her over everyday after school. Then again, at least I would see her every morning. If the pain was this bad being away from her for a day how was I going to cope with her going to college in the fall, that is if I made it through Rosalie's interference now.

I pressed my nose to her hair and breathed deep, bringing in the smell of her hair before I twisted my neck to kiss her cheek. I felt her lips press against my ear as I lifted her off the ground and spun her around before putting her down, only to attach my lips to hers. Our mouths moved together mine gently working against hers as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up bridal style and held her tight.

Four hours of the being in the woods with Bella having an amazing time I walked up to the front door of my house and walked in the door. I hung my jacket on the coat stand and walked past the stairs and into the kitchen. Rosalie was sitting at the kitchen table knees to her chest flipping through one of her teen magazines and I opened the fridge and cracked open a soda.

"Have a nice hike?" Rosalie asked not looking up from her magazine, or turning down her ipod which I could hear standing over by the fridge.

"Yeah," I said and I watched as she turned down the sound.

"When did she meet you?"

"Excuse me?" I said, shortly before downing half the can of soda so I wouldn't say anything else.

"Your girlfriend," Rosalie replied as she closed her magazine, ah yes the only thing to peel her attention away from celebrities was a live drama, "The one you were on the phone with all night. You're very skillful by the way you managed to avoid using her name the whole time."

"Thank you," I said, not quite sure what to say.

"And honestly, I can't blame you're not telling Mom, she has a tendency to overreact and she was tight with Auntie Esme," said Rosalie and I nodded.

"Well that's not why I didn't tell her, I didn't tell her because I wasn't sure if it was going to work out," I replied, lying and I hated every word of it.

"You seemed pretty sure last night," said Rosalie with a mischievous smile, "So do I get to meet my new Auntie?"

"I'm not so sure she's ready to meet the family just yet," I replied leaning against the counter, deciding to go with the standard line.

"Gold digger?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, is she just into you for your money?"

"I haven't told her about the money."

"Really?"

"Not yet, hasn't come up."

"Yeah, well, Mom will like her, I'm sure. And I promise to be nice. Mom didn't like Jasper and it was so annoying."

"Why doesn't your mom like Jasper?" I asked taking another swig, "I mean barring the whole police thing."

"That was just a huge misunderstanding, the cops let him go that night, he didn't do anything," Rosalie said and I was trying to decide if I believed her when she continued, "And she just didn't like that I as she said 'stole' him from Lindsey. Seriously, if he didn't want to be stolen he wouldn't have accepted the invitation to the point."

"Lindsey? As in your cousin Lindsey, Jacques' daughter, Lindsey?" I asked, first things first considering I wasn't very sure I wanted to know what 'the point' was.

"Yeah, Jasper was so hot."

"Was?" I said, finishing off the soda.

"Yeah, I'm so over him, what do you know about Emmett? Is he single or is he with that Bella girl?"

"Uh," I said trying not to blush or give myself away at all, "I'm pretty sure she has a boyfriend."

"You're sure? He was looking at her like there was something going on. I mean, not that it matters all that much."

"No, I'm pretty sure," I said as I threw the can into recycling and headed out of the room, "I'm going to go take a shower, then do you wanna go for ice cream or something?"

"Uncle Carlisle, swim suit season soon!" Rosalie said as she turned back up her ipod and opened up her magazine.

"Right."


	13. Teenage Minds ?

Disclaimer: DoN't OwN tWiLiGhT (and yes I felt the need to type it like that...)

A/N: It's been like forever since I updated this… sorry I usually update pretty quickly… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Thirteen – Teenage Minds "?"

Carlisle Cullen

For once in my life when I put my head on my pillow on Sunday night I was preying for Monday morning. All I had seen of Bella that day was in the woods and I was dying to see her again, to hold her again. I was so in love with my Bella words could not even describe it, or do the feelings in me any justice. Not long after I dropped out of Med School I asked myself why I had done it. The immediate answer was because I had to get out of Boston, but that was a cop out and I knew it, I could have easily transferred if I needed to. The next answer would be because I hated the thought of having to tell somebody that I lost their little son, their daughter, their mother, their wife. But I knew that the rewards would out way all that to tell someone that their cancer is gone and won't come back, that they could live their life the way they want to. Now though, I knew why I had felt the pull to leave the doctor's realm.

It was all because I had to come here, I had to find Bella, and I had to let her save me. I was running quickly down the road of becoming a lonely curmudgeon, and she saved me. My world had stopped when Esme and the kids left it, I didn't really want to remain in a world where they did not. But, I was a fate guy, I knew there was a reason that I wasn't in that car, and that reason was Bella.

As I put all this together, I realized how much of a blessing Bella was, and how much she really meant. I vowed that night as I laid there, waiting for our now nightly texting to commence, that I would never leave her, unless of course she wanted me too, and then it would be hard to still. I prayed that day would never come, and I knew that if I had a guardian angel he was running around right now making sure that that would never happen.

The whole thing about wanting to go back to Med school would be easy to fix, I would be killing two birds with one stone. I would go back in the fall, quit teaching at the end of the year, and go back to school. I would of course pick a school near or the same one as Bella depending on which school she chose, but I figured I would just continue my education in Seattle. All I ever wanted to be was a doctor, and that was what I was going to be. I decided not to tell Bella just yet, maybe at her graduation, or when I quit, it just didn't seem right to tell her right now.

I fell asleep after about an hour of texting and dreamt of being with my Bella without caution. Without having to worry about other people seeing us, to be able to take her to the movies and then kiss her against the wall outside of the ticket booth. To kiss her in the rain in front of everyone to claim her as mine, and to be able to have her here with me always.

I woke up Monday morning with a smile on my face as my alarm went off. I had taken a shower the night before to allow Rosalie the hot shower this morning. It was her first day of school, and I knew how much her hair and make up meant to my sometimes not so sweet niece. Rosalie and I had more of an older brother and his baby sister relationship rather than a uncle and niece. I knew that Rosalie was a lot nicer to me than to anyone else, and perhaps that's why Carolyn did send her to me, along with the fact that it would not be fair to make Lindsey live with the girl who stole her boyfriend.

As I reached the kitchen I remembered the fullness of Rosalie and I's conversation the previous night and the money. Rosalie had seemed surprised that I hadn't told her, and I knew that wasn't something you were supposed to hide from the woman of your dreams. I knew that I would have to tell her soon, but I didn't want to bother, did it really matter? She knew what kind of car I drove and the beautiful house, she must know there's some money there. I didn't just want to be like "so, I'm a millionaire, would you like toast and eggs or pancakes for breakfast?"

I made Rosalie breakfast and I was finishing off as Rosalie entered the kitchen and slammed her bag down on the table before putting several make up items inside. I scraped the eggs from the pan and put them down in front of her.

"Thanks, Uncle Carlisle," she said as she dug in and I ate my own breakfast before driving her and myself to school.

I parked the Mercedes in the teacher lot near the main office and led Rosalie inside. We had gotten there early so that Rosalie could get her class assignments from Mrs. Torpo before I would instruct her to go and hang out with the students in the parking lot. We walked in and I went to my mail box to grab the usual announcements and introduce Mrs. Torpo to Rosalie.

"Good morning, Mrs. Torpo," I said as I leaned against the counter and Rosalie stood awkwardly next to me.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," she said rustling up some papers, "This must be the neice you spoke with me about?"

"Yup this is Rosalie," I said and Mrs. Torpo smiled over at Rosalie, who gave her a less than enthusiastic smile back, and I turned to Rosalie, "Rosalie, when you're sone here, all the students hang around in the parking lot before the bell."

"Got it," said Rosalie.

"Ok, see you at lunch," I said as I walked out the door of the main office and headed to my classroom.

I sat down behind my desk and fired up my computer wondering which day this week Charlie would invite me to dinner. I wouldn't be able to appear early to romance Bella before her father got home, but it would still be nice to talk to her with other people around, not at school.

The computer screen finally lit up with the sign in window as the students came streaming through the door. I handed Eric and Lauren the notices as they passed my desk and they took the silent cue to hand them out to the rest of the class. I joined into the girls' conversation towards the end of the period of time I allowed them to talk, only for an excuse to talk to Bella.

Bella's class passed quickly, and to my disappointment the other classed felt like they dragged on forever. I went to lunch and smiled at Bella secretively across the room before waving to Rosalie who was sitting at the same table only on the opposite of Emmett, she didn't notice. Emmett, to my displeasure was paying more attention to Bella than to Rosalie, and I knew that that couldn't be good, but I rested on not thinking about it just yet.

The rest of the day and baseball practice afterwards were some of the longest hours of my life. None of the girls showed up to crash practice, and I knew Bella wouldn't come alone, it would risk her motives in coming, and Rosalie got a ride with Jessica home from school so she didn't have to stick around.

Bella must have timed her text perfectly so that as I reached my car at the end of practice my phone alerted me to a new text message.

_Hey, gah! I hate that I'm not there, sorry Lauren and Jessica had too much homework so they couldn't go and I wasn't going to risk going alone. _

_Yeah I get it, I just wish it was easier for me to be with you _I replied as I hopped into the drivers' seat and raced her reply to house. Her text won, but I waited until I parked in the driveway before reading it.

_Me too, hey, hike later? I need some time with you, I miss you so much, this is really getting to be an issue…_

_Yeah I'll meet you at the trails at seven... Love you… _

_I love you my perfect Carlisle…_

_I'm no perfect person, but I'll take the I love you…_

_Oh, Shut up enough with the modesty you're getting the new high score with all these points your racking up_

_Oh? What do I win? _

…

I smiled as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water before turning around to see Rosalie sitting once more at the kitchen table. Her eyes were closed and her music was blasting throughout the house, she had clearly forgone the ipod today.

"So," I said biting the bullet as she stared at me, "Rough first day then?"

"I hate that Bella girl, she's such a-"

"What'd she do?" I said before Rosalie could finish insulting my Bella.

"Emmett likes her, he was paying so much more attention to her today, there's something wrong, she's not even as pretty as I am, what does he see in _her_? She's so plain, and she won't even give the guy the time of day, she's such a moron! I hate her."

"It's not her fault Emmett likes her," I said kindly, deciding to come to Bella's defense in a more subtle way than telling Rosalie off and sending her home like I wanted to in that moment, "Bella's nineteen, Emmett's sixteen? She probably finds him a bit more than annoying. Emmett probably likes that she's mature and low key."

"It _is so_ her fault."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me and took her books upstairs in a huff. I never really got how teenager's minds worked even when I was a teenager. I guess I was a lot like Bella in that way, I really never did act like a normal teenager, and maybe that was why Rosalie was such a mystery to me all the time.


	14. Split Week

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Hey, so I suck in advance, because it's going to take me a while to write the next chapter…which means I am going to be sure that you guys are all going to LOVE what happens and how it happens… ok… enough tempting you all… short chapter just to explain how they deal… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter 14 – Split Week

Carlisle Cullen

**Monday Evening**

I took a deep breath as I hopped into the Mercedes and drove down the road to park a little ways a way from the entrance to the trails. I had left Rosalie a note saying I was running to the store, which meant that I had to go into town after spending time with Bella and pick up a jug of milk or something. After her little fit Rosalie had locked herself in her room, blasting her music louder than I thought possible, but I just shrugged it off. I might want to invest in some ear plugs while I'm at the store. I walked across the narrow and deserted road as Bella parked her truck next to the park entrance.

She hopped out of the car and ran into my arms as I entered the small little roadside parking area that was so overgrown by weeds. I picked her right up off the ground in a hug and kissed her gently as I set her down. Then she went up on her tip toes and kissed me slightly more passionately than our welcome kisses and I wrapped an arm around her as we headed into the woods.

"So how was your day?" She asked as I leaned over the top of her head and kissed it.

"It was ok, I guess," I said, then I pulled her into my side a little tighter, "Lot better now that I'm with you."

"Awe, you're so sweet," she said and she stopped me mid step so that she could kiss me, and I smiled as she pulled away a few seconds later, and I went in for more before she could open her mouth again, but she finished after, "How was Rosalie's first day at school? She sat with us at lunch, she didn't seem too happy though."

"Yeah, I came home to her freaking out," I said and Bella pouted, she was so cute when she did that.

"About what?" said Bella and I chuckled.

"She didn't like that Emmett was paying more attention to you than to her," I said, trying to figure out how I was going to go about this carefully so I would avoiding hurting Bella, though I knew she was not one to get caught up in all the high school drama.

"Really?" said Bella surprised as she stopped in her tracks, "Sure he was talking to me at lunch, but Rosalie's in all his classes, I'm not, he told me he spent the whole day talking to her after school on his way to baseball practice."

"You were talking to Emmett after school?" I asked curiously, I wasn't really jealous, the kid had a puppy dog crush and I had the real thing, it wasn't worth the emotional strain.

"Yeah, he followed me to my car," Bella said and she sounded a little annoyed so I didn't push the matter.

We walked along, occasionally stopping and sitting on a log to cuddle or stopping in the trail to kiss or just so that we could look into each other's eyes. I just loved to be with her and I wish I could be all the time. As we turned around at the end of the decipherable trail Bella spoke again.

"Hey, Tyler's having a party Friday night, what do you say I get Rosalie invited, to that and the sleep over at Angela's afterwards. Emmett'll be there so she'll want to go, and I'll call last minute say something came up and…"

"You'll be at the house by seven?" I asked and she nodded, "Good, I'll cook you dinner."

"Sounds good," I replied, "And Charlie wanted me to ask you and Rosalie to dinner Wednesday, but if Rosalie is mad at me…"

"I will be there," I said, knowing that Rosalie would most definitely not want to go, but she knew I was friends with Charlie so I could pull it off, "Will you make that lasagna of yours?"

"Of course," she said and I smiled as I stopped her and gazed into her eyes for a few seconds before lowering my lips back onto hers.

**Friday Night**

_I'm about to pass the store do you need anything last minute and do you want me to park in the garage? _

I smiled as I read her text and watched the chicken stir-fry sizzle in the pan. I shifted some of the vegetables in the pan so they wouldn't burn and stirred the rice a few times so it would keep from sticking.

_I'm good just come straight… and yes please… _

_All right… _

As I put the food onto two plates and set them onto the table Bella walked into the kitchen. She looked positively beautiful, and I was once again struck my her magnificent body.

"You look amazing, as always," I said as I walked over to her and kissed her cheek, I meant to leave it at that, but as I pulled away from her face she caught my lips with hers.

I placed my hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck and she deepened the kiss. The senses involved were amazing a truly natural high that she always sent me into. It felt like a dream whenever we were locked into this type of embrace, and I could only hope that it was the same feeling for her. She broke off after a few minutes and rested her head into my shoulder as I stepped away and brought her hand to my mouth.

"Shall we eat?" I said and she nodded silently, a wide smile replacing my lips on her mouth.

The whole dinner she was telling me about some of her classes and there I sat hanging on every word that came out of her mouth. I had started to become accustomed to only half listening to Rosalie and I was afraid that it would carry over to Bella but clearly it hadn't.

We finished with food at about quarter to eight and I cleared her dishes from the table and put them into the dishwasher. I turned around after I was finished and she was no longer sitting at the table and I twisted around to see her washing the pans in the sink.

"Bella," I said as she turned around, dropping the pans in the soapy water to face me as I put a arm on either side of her, grabbing hold onto the counter, and I couldn't resist kissing her, "You don't have to do that. Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Oh?" she said flirtatiously as she leaned up and kissed me, "And what would you rather I do?"


	15. The Night Before Graduation, Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Ok, guys let me just say, I don't write lemons, and you so do not want me to even try… sorry to those of you who got your hopes up…I will leave all that to your very capable imaginations… and I am totally skimming over a good chunk of time here, but it's time the story move along a little… and ok, it didn't take me as long as I thought, but you should all be glad…Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges

Chapter Fifteen – The Night Before Graduation, Part I

Carlisle Cullen 

Bella and I spent every moment we could together as her graduation approached, and as a not so terrible byproduct I was falling deeper and deeper in love with her as each day passed. I hadn't told her I was going back to school yet, I figured I would wait and tell her when I gave her her graduation present. All through baseball season I saw less of her, traveling on the bus with the team, though I was texting Bella the entire way to and from all the away games. She came to all the home games with Lauren and Jessica just as she had promised, though their group had grown to now include Rosalie.

Rosalie had become much less obsessed with hating Bella as Emmett came around to her. She still didn't really care for Bella in the slightest, I figured she knew Bella was the one to suggest to Emmett that he ask her out, but Rosalie didn't seem to like that Emmett still had a little thing for Bella. It was making it easier on me though know that she was less angry towards her.

Prom had come to pass about mid may, and I felt a little bad that I couldn't take her. She didn't want to go, and I knew that she wasn't the type that would enjoy prom, but I still felt bad I couldn't offer to take her. I hated the idea of her sitting home alone on prom night, and that was why I was so happy when Emmett asked Rosalie out to dinner and then to the prom after party at Mike's house. So, Bella and I spent the night in, and I put on some music when she got there and we danced around the living room. It wasn't exactly what Bella wanted, but she put up with it and was a good sport for me like I knew she would be.

Friday was the night before the graduation ceremony, a Saturday ceremony in which I was supposed to patrol and make sure that no beach balls were in attendance. I hated that job description, beach balls floating around was the only fun part about listening to the boring old man behind the podium. I was sitting on the back porch as the sun set over the river behind the house. I was sitting on one lawn chair and I had my feet resting comfortably on another. I had brought a book out with me, but it was sitting silently and unopened on a nearby table to my right as I sat there enjoying the June weather. I had sent in an application to a small medical university in Seattle near the college Bella had selected, her school didn't offer the courses I need to finish off so I picked the college with a campus that basically overlapped her's. I had told Mr. Peterson, as I only taught seniors, I would be done the last day that the seniors had, which was today. So now I was ready to start enjoying summer.

Rosalie was upstairs getting ready to go to the "cool" party to be at tonight. This one was Lauren's. As the seniors were done and graduating tomorrow, this was the grand finale of school parties before the summer ones started. It had been three straight weeks of parties up in Forks, and I had been hearing about every single one of them up at school. This was the only one that really had any pre-party hype, and by the sounds of it Charlie would be busting it at some point. This also happened to be one of the few parties Bella had decided to grace with her presence, and she had seemed a little nervous when she told me she was going.

"Hey, Carlisle," she had said as we walked down the river bank while Rosalie was off with Emmett last Sunday, "I'm thinking of going to Lauren's party Friday."

"Ok? Did we have plans or something?" I had asked, thoroughly confused as to why she was telling me this now, and she shook her head, "So why're you--? Whoa, are you asking my permission or something? Because if you want permission you should ask Charlie, Bella, because I'm just here to love you."

Bella had liked my answer, so much so that when Rosalie called to ask me if she could crash at a friend's, even though it was a school night, I had to insist that she go.

I sat there looking out over the hills for a few more minutes before growing bored and picking up my book. I read it for a while and enjoyed what little peace I got since Rosalie had come to live with me before she stepped out of the kitchen sliding doors and onto the porch. I sighed and put my bookmark back in the book in preparation of her speaking.

"Uncle Carlisle, how do I look?" Rosalie said happily as she walked over to where I sat and I placed the book back on the table.

"You look very nice," I replied, as I put my feet down and she sat down across from me, "When's Emmett picking you up?"

I felt bad, I hadn't broken the news to Rosalie, who had opted to remain here for the summer, that she wouldn't be able to stay for the next school year. I knew that it would be worse the longer that I waited, but she could come back as soon as the first semester was over, because I was going to be working in the hospital here in forks after the five courses I would be taking in the fall. I just hoped for Emmett's sake Rosalie had matured enough to be away from him for a few months and not move on like she had with Jasper.

"A few minutes," said Rosalie, "Why girlfriend on her way over?"

"No, actually, she has some plans with friends," I said as I sat up slightly in my chair.

"Why aren't you going?" She pressed, "Aren't you friends with her friends?"

"Not so much," I replied.

"Why don't you go and hang out with Charlie then?" Rosalie asked and I shook my head.

"He's on duty," I replied and she nodded.

"I kinda feel bad leaving you here alone," said Rosalie and I smiled.

"I'm fine," I said as we heard a car coming up the driveway, "Go and--"

"Crap! Emmett's early!" said Rosalie as she sprang out of her chair, "Will you let him in and tell him I'll be down in a few minutes? Damn! I haven't even finished my hair and make up yet!"

"Yup," I called after her as she ran into the house as I hoisted myself out of my chair and followed her in through the sliding glass door, which she didn't recognize as necessary to close.

I closed it behind me as I headed for the front door. I opened it wide expecting to see Emmett's ever goofy smile and some crack at a joke, but what stood in front of me wasn't the least bit funny. Bella was standing there on the front step in blue flannel PJ pants and a loose fitting sweatshirt. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were all puffy as rivers of tears came streaming down her face. I took her straight into my arms without a second thought and she started to bawl into my shoulder, and I held her tight. I looked over her shoulder at the driveway and saw no truck.

"Did you walk here?" I asked concerned for what had happened as I took her up in both arms and brought her into the house and shut the door when I realized that she must've parked the truck in the garage like she always did.

I carried her straight into the living room where I sat down on the couch and held her like a baby in my arms. She was crying so hard and I just didn't know what was wrong, I needed to calm her down so that she could tell me. I wiped the hair that had fallen in her face and kissed her forehead, her cheek, her lips, anywhere I could reach, tasting her salty tears against my lips.

"Shhhhhh, Bella, my love," I said trying to sooth her as I started to hold her tighter in my arms and she hid her face into my shoulder once more.

She hadn't stopped crying since she got here and I was sure she didn't start standing on my door step. My heart cracked a little bit more each second that she cried and I couldn't stop it. The back of my mind was screaming at me that she would need some water soon, and her tears were soon to stop, my medical training told me that they had to eventually. I was more concerned at what had my Bella so upset, perhaps and fight with Charlie? No, she wouldn't feel the need to stop by while she knew Rosalie was still here, which is when I kissed the side of Bella's head that I had access to and looked up. Rosalie was standing in the door way and her face was filled with a mixture of shock and worry, I had no doubt that she had been there a while. Maybe I had rubbed off on Rosalie for the better. Then I heard a car door shut from out in the driveway.

"Emmett's here," She said softly and I nodded, "I'll tell him I can't go, do you need anything while I'm going by the kitchen?"

"Glass of water," I replied and she nodded as she headed off down the hall.

I looked down at Bella who had pulled her head away from my chest and was looking up at me apologetically. I wiped the some of the tears from her eyes with my hand as I heard Rosalie shut the door and then water running in the kitchen as I leaned down and kissed Bella softly on the lips.

"Bella, what happened? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked and I felt tears of desperation sting the back of my eyes and I blinked them away.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as Rosalie came in and handed the water to Bella.

"Bella," I said as Rosalie set her phone, as I knew was a sign that she was trying to get me the message she wouldn't tell anyone, on the coffee table and headed upstairs, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said dismissively as she sniffled a little and took a sip of water and I knew that obviously she was lying.

"My sweetheart, please just tell me," I said as I kissed her forehead once more.

"I'm pregnant."


	16. The Night Before Graduation, Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Hey, I know all of you want to kill me for taking so long…but in my defense I rewrote it several times just to make sure it included everything I wanted it to, a long process to be sure… and the fourth time I was almost done but then it sounded really weird and my good friend the delete button helped me out… I still not exactly happy with this one, but I got to get the ball rolling…Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Sixteen – The Night Before Graduation, Part II 

Isabella Swan 

I watched Carlisle's face carefully as it froze a few seconds after the words came out of my mouth. His face was completely neutral and it didn't tell me a single thing like it usually did. Usually when his face froze I was able to access the emotion behind it but I really had no clue. All afternoon, driving home from a nearby town because buying a pregnancy test in Forks would ensure everyone knowing. But all the way home and then all the way over to Carlisle's I was freaking out. I had worked myself up so much that I had convinced myself that Carlisle would bolt the minute he found out and I would have to raise the kid all by myself in a cardboard box somewhere because Charlie would kick me out.

Carlisle's silence was not helping my already shaking nerves, though as I did start to visibly shake Carlisle held me a little closer as though he thought I was cold. The look on his face remained neutral so I figured it was just his automatic response to my shaking. Of all the things we had talked about over the time that we were children and having children were not yet a part of the conversation. I figured that was normal that it would come up later but now I was chastising myself for not asking what he thought sooner. I had no idea if even wanted kids, or well a kid, again. He hadn't spoken of his family really since he had told me of their fate, and I figured that was normal to, but know I felt myself oddly curious.

"Carlisle…" I allowed myself to trail off, not really knowing what to say, just wanting him to say something, anything.

He didn't reply for a few minutes, but as I looked up into face for a few more minutes, he leaned forward and kissed my head. Then he kissed down the bridge of my nose, gently as always, and latched his lips to mine. As I kissed him back I just felt all the fears and anxiety from before just wash out of my body. Carlisle was kissing them away in the most perfect way possible.

I felt instantaneously guilty for fearing that he would leave. He was after all Carlisle and I should have known better than to think that of him. He loved me, and as he pulled his lips away from mine and gazed down at me, there was no doubt in my mind that he truly loved me. He smiled as he looked at me for a few more seconds, the look I knew to mean that he had to tell me something. Then reason came back to me.

"We may be able to hide us, but we can't hide a baby," I said as the panic returned, "And you're going to get fired, and I know that it's not exactly your dream job, but it's a job. You need a job, you have a house and a car and bills, and you left Med School so you're probably still paying that off, and Rosalie. Rosalie knows now and I'm sorry and oh this is all my fault! And we're going to have to leave Forks, you know how the rumor mill runs around here…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bella, honey, calm down," He said, confident and sweetly, "I quit a few weeks ago, and I'm done as of tomorrow after the ceremony. I'm going back to school in the fall to finish off and then I'm planning on working here in Forks. As for all the rumors let them talk, it won't matter to me, but if you want to leave we can. Please let's just not worry about all this just yet, we'll start figuring this all out after the festivities tomorrow, ok?"

I nodded.

"But what about the money until you get working and I'll have to get a job it wouldn't be fair…"

"Bella," He said, sternly but lovingly, "Money isn't something you need to worry about, at all."

"You still haven't told her?" said Rosalie as she walked into the room from the doorway, where I was sure she had been listening in, "Sorry, I said I wouldn't tell anyone not that I wouldn't eavesdrop."

"What's going on?" I asked, thoroughly confused at what was going on around me as Carlisle shifted me off of his lap and placed a pillow behind my head and kissed my forehead before saying anything.

"Bella, I will explain everything on Sunday, but for now, I just want you to relax and not worry about a thing," He said as he pulled my feet up onto the couch and put them across his lap, "All you need to know is that I love you and that won't ever change."

"Naw," said Rosalie from over in the corner and Carlisle's head shook a little, "So what're we all doing tonight?"

"Well," He said, still not taking his eyes off me, "Well, Bella, what do you want to do?"

"I wanna stay here," I said as a loud yawn escaped me.

"You sure you don't wanna go home and sleep, you look exhausted, or get ready and go to the party anyways," He said and I shook my head, "You and Rosalie can both go and take the Mercedes."

Rosalie looked excited, but I just shook my head and Carlisle gave me a little smile as he stood up and grabbed my cup off the table.

"Iced tea ok?" He asked sweetly as he kissed my head once more and I nodded, "Ok, be right back."

"So?" said Rosalie as Carlisle disappeared into the kitchen, "How long have you and Uncle

Carlisle been-"

"Rosalie…" We heard from the kitchen and I chuckled a little as Carlisle came back out with two glasses of iced tea.

"What? It's a normal question," said Rosalie and she sat down on the chair over in the corner hugging her knees.

"About a week before you got here," Carlisle answered for me as he lounged on the other arm and I rotated myself around so that I could snuggle into Carlisle who wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, so that's how you knew that she had a boyfriend," said Rosalie and Carlisle nodded.

"I'm still surprised that I managed to not start laughing during that conversation," Carlisle replied and I had no idea what they were talking about, and I didn't care.

I felt myself drifting off to sleep listening to Carlisle's heart beat. He was right, I was totally exhausted. As the adrenaline that had been keeping me awake since last night when I looked at my calendar all through school while I sat through all my classes wondering how if I was pregnant and then all through the rest of the day. I dreamed of Carlisle and our child.


	17. Too Much Excitement

Disclaimer: I do not own them…

A/N: Hey, rather long… just thought I'd let you know now… along with the fact that I suck at making you all wait for updates, but I'm sure you don't really mind...Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Seventeen – Too Much Excitement 

Isabella Swan

I sat sweltering in the sun as I sat in the middle of the football field with my classmates. I looked over to Charlie in the stands and Renee sitting next to him. Phil had had to stay behind in Jacksonville, but Renee had not wanted to miss the graduation. I then looked over to the aisle as Carlisle was patrolling, and looking very worriedly over at me with a smile. He then looked up at the sun and then back over to me with a slightly more nervous smile, and I couldn't help but smile as I realized that he was worried. Then I turned back to Mr. Peterson went on and on about determination and how he was proud of each and every one of us.

My mind was just starting to wonder back to the fact that I was sweltering and I was starting to feel a little nauseous. I stared at the ground as Jessica who sat to my left hit one of the multicolored beach balls towards the back and away from Miss Garrison who had desperately been trying to get it away since the moment Tyler took it out of his pocket, blew it up, and started hitting it around. I looked up and wiped my forehead as Carlisle appeared at the end of my row with a large box of waters.

He started passing them out and soon I was in the possession of a nice cold bottle of water. I looked back up at my parents, wondering how we were going to tell them, and wondering how they would take it. I was trying to figure out if telling Charlie while Renee was there would be better in the sense that he wouldn't kill Carlisle. That would be the biggest challenge over the next week when Renee was here, choosing the opportune moment to tell them, along with the ever challenging question of how to tell them.

I stopped myself mid thought. I had promised Carlisle this morning that I wouldn't let this all worry me yet. He had made me promise this morning when I had woken up cuddled to him, he had carried me up to bed after I had fallen asleep on the couch with him, that I wouldn't worry too much today. He told me he just wanted me to be happy today and allow myself to celebrate, though without any form of alcohol. He had reminded me, with no real reason behind it, as I was never one to drink at all. It was sweet that he worried about me and the baby though, even if it was unnecessary.

I guzzled down about have the bottle of water and then looked back over at the stands to see Rosalie standing on the side holding Emmett's hand. She smiled at me, and Jessica from beside me scoffed a little bit.

"Well that's a surprise," She said with a little chuckle, "When did Rosalie start being nice to you?"

"No idea," I replied, trying to sound amazed as I smiled back at Rosalie then looked forward, back at Mr. Peterson who seemed to be wrapping up his speech.

It took the entire senior class about twenty minutes to file past Mr. Peterson and get their diplomas. I was once again grateful that I had transferred because in Phoenix the simple process would take about an hour or two and it would be much hotter. We all sat back down for the valedictorian's speech, which was reasonably shorter than he had planned it and then we threw our hats in the air shortly before the parents and friends in the stands rushed the field.

Within seconds Renee was hugging me while Charlie stood a few feet behind her and he took my empty water bottle and threw it into the nearest trash. He walked back over as Renee finally let go of me and I saw Carlisle behind them talking to Mike and Tyler, though he was trying to get over to me and my parents I could tell by his face.

"Is what Garrison said about you not coming back next year true?" Mike asked as Carlisle walked a little way towards us and Mike and Tyler didn't leave him.

"Yeah," I heard him say, "I'm going back to Med School."

"Really?" said Tyler and he looked a little sad, "You coming back to town right?"

"I'm really not so sure, Tyler," He replied as Rosalie and Emmett appeared near them a few feet away from Charlie in the crowd.

"…Bella I'm so proud of you," said Renee for about the eightieth time in the past few minutes as Carlisle came up behind Charlie and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey there, Cullen," said Charlie shaking Carlisle's hand as the four of us formed a little conversational circle.

"Hello, Charlie," He replied politely before turning to Renee, "Hello, you must be Bella's mother, it's good to meet you."

…Because you may go all mother bear on him in a few days. I added for him in my head as he smiled politely to my mother.

"Nice to meet you too…" said Renee as she shook Carlisle's hand.

"Oh," said Charlie instantly becoming alert, "This is Carlisle, he's an old buddy of mine, and he was Bella's science teacher."

"Nice to meet you," said Renee as Rosalie and Emmett once again appeared in our talking circle.

"Bella, you have to come over and help me get ready for Tyler's graduation party," she said and I nodded.

"Umm," I said, Rosalie never needed any help getting ready, I knew she was just trying to help me out, "Sure, if that's ok with you, mom."

"It's fine," said Renee, "But why don't we all go out to lunch first."

"All of us?" I said questioningly as I regretted finishing my water already as the sun beat down on my neck, Carlisle seemed to notice a looked at me quickly.

I was a little worried, not that it mattered really anymore, but Renee was a lot more receptive than Charlie, and I was sure she would catch on. She was so much more receptive than anyone I knew, and Charlie was the least receptive person I had ever met, so it was highly entertaining to think of them ever being a couple.

"Why not?" Renee said as she looked over to Rosalie and Emmett to introduce herself, "I'm Bella's mom, Renee."

"I'm Rosalie, he's my uncle," said Rosalie gesturing to Carlisle, "And this is my boyfriend, Emmett."

"Nice to meet you both," said Renee but I watched as her eyes flickered over to Carlisle curiously before looking at me, "Hungry?"

"Yeah, let's go," I said and we headed off to the parking lot.

"So Carlisle," said Emmett as we sat down at a table in a restaurant on the edge of town, "What's this I hear about you not coming back next year?"

"Yeah, I'm not," said Carlisle as we opened the menus.

We were seated, all six of us, in a booth. Mom and Charlie sat to my right, Charlie on the end across from Emmett and Rosalie sat between the Emmett and Carlisle. Yes, Rosalie had managed to discretely organize the table so that I was sitting across from Carlisle, which I appreciated now that his toes were very cautiously pressed onto mine.

"Why not?" Charlie asked and Carlisle smiled and I knew he was thinking, if only you knew.

"I'm going back to school myself in the fall," said Carlisle as he set down his menu, reminding me I was supposed to be looking over mine.

Nothing seemed appetizing to me, and I really wasn't in the mood for anything but soup. I flipped back through the menu.

"You're staying in the area, right coach?" said Emmett and Carlisle smiled.

"I think so, well after a semester in Seattle, but I'll be back as the doctor to sew your head back together after you get hit off the head," said Carlisle and everyone chuckled.

"Coach?" said Renee, "What sport did you..?"

"Baseball," said Carlisle answering her kindly as the appetizer showed up.

"Ah, not more baseball," said Renee and I chuckled as Carlisle looked nervously at Renee, who quickly explained, "My husband, Phil, is a minor league player."

"Really?" said Emmett and Rosalie chuckled a little.

"Yup," I said as I turned to Renee myself, kicking Carlisle softly to alert him that he was staring at me a little too much, "When's Phil coming up?"

"He'll be here Friday, Bell," said Renee and Charlie rolled his eyes, I could tell he wasn't looking forward to meeting him, "As soon as the series he's in is over. He told me to tell you he's really proud."

"Ok," I said as I looked back ahead of me and Carlisle was starting up a conversation with Charlie, but I felt Renee's eyes on me and so did Rosalie as she started to get Renee into a conversation with her and Emmett.

Carlisle had given me a bit of a concerned look as I ordered only a bowl of soup, but he didn't say anything. But, that look along with all the loving looks he had been giving me were seriously tipping Renee's mothering senses as to when a guy liked their daughter. Renee hopefully would have enough sense to keep her suspicions to herself.

"Oh, Emmett," said Charlie, "You know Jacob Black from over on the reservation right?"

"Yeah," said Emmett as he picked at the French fries that remained on his plate, "A little."

"Well, he's coming over with his dad for the game later, you want to come on over too?" said Charlie, "You're welcome to come too, Carlisle."

"Sure, I'll come," said Emmett with a smile, and Carlisle seemed to be calculating his response a little more.

"Um, I have to do some yard work,

"I don't want to watch the game," said Renee a pouting slightly as she turned to me, "Can I come with you girls?"

There was silence at the table while Carlisle, Rosalie and I. I didn't know how to answer.

"Of course you can," said Rosalie slowly, as though she couldn't even believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Good," said Renee.

All I have to say was it was a very silent car ride to Carlisle's. The four of us piled into the Mercedes, Rosalie taking the front seat next to Carlisle, considering, and I sat in the back with mom. Carlisle glanced at me in the rearview mirror a few times when he was sure that Renee was looking out the window. He looked a little scared, and it was one of the few times I had seen him scared. Well, except while I was crying last night and he had no clue why. I looked out the window and tried not to think of the nausea that was starting to come over me again.

Carlisle seemed to have noticed and he slowed the car down a little bit. Ok, one thing was clear I couldn't be riding in the backseat anymore. I never thought I'd be so happy for Carlisle to be turning into his driveway a few minutes later. I opened the car door and hopped out at the same time as everyone else.

Carlisle dismissed himself once we walked inside and Rosalie "Led" us upstairs to her room. I sat on the bed and my mother sat in Rosalie's computer chair as Rosalie went into her closet.

"So," said Rosalie as she came back into the room with an outfit, "What do you think?"

"I don't know," said Renee and I was instantaneously shocked, the outfit was obviously going to be perfect.

"You two wait here," said Rosalie as we heard the lawn mower start up outside, "I'll go get this on and I'll be right back."

I looked out the window out onto the backyard where Carlisle was mowing the lawn. He had changed into cut off shorts and a ripped old t-shirt. I could tell from a where I sat that he still looked good all grubby, which was good to know for the future. I had always been able to see a future, a bright future with my Carlisle. I just never thought that it would be coming so quickly. I had no doubts on the fact that Carlisle was going to be an excellent father. I just had doubts about my own parenting abilities.

I must have been gazing out the window for too long because my mother cleared her throat.

"Bella?" said Renee and I whipped my neck around to look at her, "Is there something going on with you and Carlisle?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked, omitting the 'no' because I figured that would give me away.

"I've just been watching you two and the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him…" said Renee, she seemed neutral, the kind of neutral where you know to lie because it will quickly turn ugly.

"Mom," I started, trying to figure out how best to lie to her when Rosalie walked back into the room, I had to hand it to her, the girl had perfect timing.

"Does this look ok then?" Rosalie said as she walked through the open doorway, she looked amazing, and I wondered why I never looked like that.

"You look good," said Renee as the sun shone in through the window and made me feel weak.

Morning sickness sucked. I stood up and found my bearings.

"You ok Bella?" said Rosalie, knowing that I was not feeling so great for a reason, "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, just a little light headed," I replied as I headed for the door, "The sun, it's way too hot, I'm going to go get a glass of water."

"Ok," said Rosalie and I headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

I barely made it in before I puked right into the sink. At least my soup hadn't been all that thick and I washed it right down the sink before going to the bathroom and taking my tooth brush out of the medicine cabinet. It had been Carlisle's extra toothbrush but I had claimed it as mine in the past few months, and I had just put it in the cabinet this morning after Rosalie had found out. I brushed quickly and then rinsed out with the scope that was on the counter.

I walked back out into the kitchen and Carlisle was sipping a bottle of water. I hadn't even heard the mower turn off, but I was glad to see him. I walked over to him and he handed me the water.

"You ok?" He asked sweetly, handing me his water, "You really don't look so good."

"I'm fine," I said rather unconvincingly as I sipped the water.

"Well you look beautiful anyways," He said looking lovingly at me as I took a step closer and he wrapped his arms around me, and I put my head on his chest, "Where's your mom?"

"Upstairs with Rosalie," I said and I went up onto my tip-toes to kiss him and he smiled.

"Oh really?" He said rather suggestively, his gaze never wavering from my face as he leaned down and kissed me for a bit longer as I raised my hands into his slightly sweaty hair.

"Mmhmm," I said and I smiled as I leaned up again.

He smiled as I pulled out of it and pressed my head against his chest once more before we heard a familiar clearing of throat from over by the entrance to the kitchen. We both instinctively looked around to where the noise came from and saw my mother standing in the doorway.


	18. The Easy Parent

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Hey… so yeah… I may have tweaked Renee's personality a little bit, but I hope not too much that it drives you all insane…and the point of this chapter is not completely for you all to go "Aww Carlisle I love you so much" it's just a good byproduct… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Bridges 

Chapter Eighteen – The _Easy_ Parent 

Isabella Swan

Carlisle wrapped his arm around my back and slipped his hand around to cup my hip as my mother walked further into the room. I responded by leaning just a little into him, but I was sure to keep the majority of my weight on my own two feet, eyes on my mom. She was glaring at us and if looks could kill, we'd be cold and dead on the floor right there in the kitchen. My body tensed slightly as I realized that she hadn't said anything yet, and that was when I realized just how much trouble we were in. Renee was the type of person where if she was speechless, you had better head for the hills, because you'll be able to hear her normally there too. This process didn't happen very often and the one other time it did I remembered in full detail. Carlisle's immediate reaction to my body's sudden tensing beside him was to kiss the top of my head, I don't even think he gave it a second thought, but it sent Renee right off.

"What the hell is going on in here?! Get away from my daughter, what the hell is wrong with you?" Renee was acting as though Carlisle had attacked me rather than I was allowing him to have his arm around me, he sighed like he was going to let go but I threw an arm around his back and he didn't, "Does Charlie know about this? What kind of friend are you?!"

I opened my mouth to start answering some of the questions and try to explain things to her but her voice just got louder and I shut my mouth. It was best with my mother to wait until she was finished then try and talk to her. I heard Rosalie hit the bottom of the stairs, but clearly she judged it safer to wait out in the living room because she didn't come into the kitchen. Carlisle managed to notice my face getting redder and redder with anger and he almost silently soothed my by releasing my hip and rubbing little circles on my back. A few minutes after she had started on Carlisle she rounded on me.

"And Isabella, how could you be so stupid?!" said Renee pacing in circles in front of us and Carlisle's hand froze on the small of my back as I looked up and saw his jaw clench, "Really you're nineteen…"

Renee then starting to go off on me, yelling and saying that she'd thought she'd raised me right. How she had always wished better for me and how I was just throwing everything away and risking everything to be with some one so much older. I had to rethink and make sure that she didn't know I was pregnant yet. This only went on for a few minutes as I leaned further and further onto Carlisle and I could hear his heart speeding up at everything my mother was screaming at me. He seemed to be trying to control himself to the best of his abilities, but his heart seemed like it was dangerously close to an exploding point.

"Okay, Okay, that's enough," said Carlisle very politely coming to my defense, it was adorable, but completely unnecessary, though it was nice to know that he could still be charming while he was upset, "I know you're upset but you really need to stop yelling."

"Oh please, what are you thirty – five?" said Renee, "I'll yell if I want to, what the hell is someone your age doing with a nineteen year old?"

"He's twenty Eight," I said finally finding my voice, "but Phil's thirty Five, and how old are you mom? Fifty this year, right? I wouldn't be pulling the age difference card."

"It's hardly the same."

"You're right, you and Phil have a fifteen year age difference and Carlisle and I only have a nine year one," I replied and I heard Carlisle trying to calm me down but I didn't care, "Mom haven't you always called me your middle aged child, so doesn't it make sense that I would love a guy a few years older?"

"I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did. You're young…"

"Mistake?" I said, wrenching myself out of Carlisle's arms, not that I had to do much wrenching as I felt the tears start to fall, "I was a mistake?"

I didn't even let her defend herself as I felt the tears come to my eyes and I went back towards the back stairs and up to Carlisle's room, but I stopped on the stairs and sat down as the tears blurred my vision. I was just glad I was out of sight of mom.

"She's just feeling a little emotional," I heard Carlisle speaking politely to my mom, "I'll go talk to her, you should wait here, I'm sure everything will be ok. Rosalie, help her with anything she wants, ok?"

"Ok," said Rosalie from further away and I could tell that she was surprised he had known she was there.

Then I heard Carlisle's footsteps coming towards me and I tried to get up but before I could pf my own accord his arms were around me and helping me up. He got me to my feet and so I was balanced before kissing me sweetly and then held me tightly with his chin on the top of my head. He kissed my head once more as I pressed my forehead to his chest.

"Shhh," He said comfortingly as he let up on holding me just a little bit so that I could choose whether I wanted to stand on my own two feet just yet, which I did, and that's when I noticed how much concern for me where in his eyes, "Did you fall?"

"No, I sat before I could," I said and he nodded.

"Your mom's really upset," He said, "She didn't really mean it."

He took a step back and wiped some of the tears and hair from my face and eyes before kissing my forehead again. Then I must have looked like I was on the verge of tears again because he took me back into his arms and he swayed there on the stair case with me. I really needed to quit this whole crying and having him comfort me business, the poor guy, what was wrong with me, why couldn't I just be happy for a full twenty – four hours?

"Bella, you are anything but a mistake. You're my angel and _I_ love you," He whispered as he rested his chin on my head once more and adding in a teasing tone, "Honestly, how could a mistake be so beautiful? More mistakes like you I say."

I chuckled as I looked up into his face and he leaned down to kiss me and then he pulled away with a smile. He held me there for a few more minutes before either of us spoke, enjoying the moment.

"So do you want to go let your mom apologize now?" Carlisle asked and I shook my head.

"Not just yet," I said as I pressed my cheek back to his chest, "Can we just chill for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, you want to stay here on the stairs? Or would you rather we finish off the stairs and head to cuddle more comfortably?"

"Sounds good," I said and he took me by the hand and led me up the remaining steps and into his bedroom on the right.

He got onto the made bed and propped himself up on pillows against the headboard as I climbed up next to him. My shirt rode up a little to show off my belly button but I didn't bother to fix it. I set my head on his chest, one of my favorite ways to be cuddled and he wrapped an arm around me and placed his hand gently over my stomach. That was a new addition. We stayed up there for a few minutes with the door closed in peaceful silence.

"Oh," said Carlisle after he was sure I was completely calm again, "I've been thinking about what you said about you having to get a job. I just wanted to let you know that you necessarily need one, but if you want one that's another story."

"Ok," I said as the conversation from last night returned to my head, and I hoped my next question wouldn't be too rude, "How much money do you have?"

"Let's just say neither of us would have to work a day in our lives, even if we had twenty kids," said Carlisle as he traced what showed of my hip bone that hung over my jeans, and he waited a little while before he added, "Seventeen cars, and a house for every month of the year."

"How do you have that much money?" I said surprised and a little shocked as I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me.

"It's quite simple actually, I was Aunt Lucy and Uncle Jason's favorite family member," I said, "They died when their private plane crashed a three years back. I ended up with a rather large check in the mail a couple months after that."

"So your aunt and uncle liked you and left you a huge fortune?" I asked, trying to make sure I had the facts right.

"No, they hated me actually," said Carlisle, "I said that I was their favorite, not that they liked me. I was just the only one that they knew wouldn't go blow the money in a casino. And I was the prime benefactor in the will so I not only got their fortune but the insurance money from the plane and their own life insurance policies."

"Right," I said, trying not to think of the amount of money that Carlisle had at his disposal.

"Oh and a mansion in Beverly hills, just in case you decide you don't want to live here anymore," He said, "It's really a gross amount of money, I've been trying to give it away, but with the tax breaks and the interest it just collects in one day, it doesn't help. There are several new orphanages in several third world countries."

"Seriously?" I said and he nodded.

"That baby of ours can go to any college it wants," said Carlisle and that reminded me as I figured it reminded him too, "So what do you want to do…"

"I was thinking I'd take the year off before college and have the baby," I said, I had been thinking about this the most, "Then go back when you're done, if that's ok."

"We can get an apartment near your school, I can switch to the city for a few years, definitely doable," Carlisle.

"But I love this house, and I don't really know what I want to do…"

"No rush," said Carlisle, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You can stay home if you want, it's just an option. God knows we'll have enough money."

"That sounds nice," I said with a sigh.

"You don't have to decide anything now," He said and I nodded, "I don't want you to hold yourself back, and I'm sure the baby feels the same way."

I didn't really like the idea of living off Carlisle's inheritance and money, but even more than that I didn't like the idea of sending my kid to daycare. I didn't like the idea of someone else raising me and Carlisle's kid. If I was going to have a baby I wanted to be there and not just half the time. It wouldn't be enough for me, and I had the chance and the resources to stay with my kid all day, I might as well take it. I had a little while to think about it anyways, for now I was content to just lay in Carlisle's arms.

"Now can I ask you a question?" He asked, yanking me out of my thinking.

"Sure."

"I know you're strong willed, but are you going to let me marry you?" He asked and my heart just about melted.

"Of course," I said almost immediately and he kissed me, "Just after the baby's born."

"Any specific reason for the after the baby portion?" He asked and he seemed puzzled.

"People see pregnant women with engagement rings only and they pity them, thinking their to be husbands do to," She said, "I know that you love me and would marry me anyways, it's just…"

"Say no more," He said and I knew he got it as I gazed up at him and he sighed, "Well, so much for not worrying about any of this until tomorrow."


	19. Understandings

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Hey so you may all have to wait a little while (like probably a few days again) for the next chapter because I really want to update Love Never Fades (If you haven't checked it out yet you may like it, it's a little different though) so I can really get into the plot line faster… ok so yay! A filler chapter… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Bridges

Chapter Nineteen – Understandings

Isabella Swan

Carlisle pulled me up a little closer as he kissed the top of my head. I smiled as I flipped around and straddled him there, kissing his lips as his hand raised to my caress my cheek. He pulled out of the kiss only to lay another on my jaw before kissing pressing his lips lightly to mine once more. I smiled against his lips as I bent over and laid on top of him, a little light headed off his kisses and I rested my head against his shoulder as I slipped to the side of his body. He stroked my hair lovingly as we continued to just lay there in each other's company.

Then there was a few knocks on the door frame of the open door and we both looked over to see Rosalie standing in the doorway. She was still dressed in the outfit she had tried on for mom and I, so I figured that's what she had chosen to wear to Tyler's. She walked right into the room and sat down on the foot of bed. She was a lot more comfortable with us than I thought she would be, and that surprised me, a lot. I could just tell by the look on her face and the way that she had acted today and last night that Carlisle had rubbed off on her for the better.

"Hey," She said to me kindly, then she addressed Carlisle like I wasn't in the room, same old Rosalie, "So how is she doing? Her mom's like freaking out on herself downstairs."

"She'll be fine," said Carlisle looking at Rosalie as if he were wondering why she just hadn't asked me.

"Ok, so your mom's like a total wreck," said Rosalie finally addressing me, "You totally have to come down and talk to her. She's freaking out and, it's kind of scaring me. Oh, and Emmett called and he said that he would drive us to the party from your house, apparently the game's like super exciting and he's going to have to leave early anyways, he doesn't want to miss much."

"Tyler'll have the game on, not to worry," said Carlisle as he helped me up and off the bed, and he didn't let go of my hand as my feet hit the floor.

"Well thank God for that," said Rosalie sarcastically and Carlisle smiled that cute little mischievous smile I love so much, which made me smile, "Glad we're entertaining."

Rosalie led us downstairs, walking three steps behind us as we walked down the hall. Carlisle never let go of my hand and squeezed it a little as we walked into the living room where my mother was sitting on the couch. Carlisle let go of my hand only as my mom jumped off the couch and ran over to hug me. He grabbed my hand as soon as she backed away and she eyed our hands. Her rapid and frantic apologies that started when we entered stopped as she stared at our hands. Then finally after a few minutes she looked up into our faces and we were smiling.

She was kind as we made awkward and polite chit chat and Carlisle explained to her how long we had been together, the usual stuff. Though, in an act of self preservation we silently decided not to Renee about the baby just yet. That she and Charlie could find out at the same time. Since she felt so bad about her slip from earlier that she even agreed to let us tell Charlie in our own time, as long as we promised not to take too long. What she didn't know was that we were already working under a time limit, we had to tell him soon, a little before I started to show, and before I wrote to school to inform them I would not be attending. And preferably before my first doctor's appointment to check on the baby, and that Carlisle and I had scheduled with the hospital for later in the week.

"Uncle Carlisle," Rosalie said a few minutes after our conversation with my mother ended, her voice told me she was a little annoyed as we looked over to the door where she stood, "Emmett?"

"Oh right," He said and he threw her the keys, "You mind driving Bella and her mom home?"

"No problem, though it would be easier if I had my own car," she replied and he smiled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"I believe I got you a very nice car for your sixteenth birthday," said Carlisle chuckling, "And if I remember correctly you crashed it about a week later. Try not to crash the Mercedes."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and headed out the door and my mother followed her. Carlisle then spun me around so that I was against his chest and he kissed me sweetly good bye. He gazed into my eyes for a few seconds as he tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed me again afterwards.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here and let me take care of you?" Carlisle asked and I shook my head.

"Carlisle, you will have plenty of time to take care of me later on," I said and I smiled as he spun me around and tapped my butt to get me going out the door.

"Bye, Bella," He called sweetly after me, "I love you."

"I love you too," I called over my shoulder as I went out the door, "Text me."

"You know I will," He called and I could hear the smile in his voice as I shut the door behind me.

I walked out into the sun, and that was the first moment that I remembered that it was so hot outside. I walked to the car and hopped into the front seat, seeing as mom had taken the hint to take the back seat behind Rosalie. I sat in the front seat and Rosalie already had music blasting, but she was still looking at me a little worried expression on her face.

"You ok?" She asked as she popped an unusually large bubble gum bubble and fixed the mirrors.

"Fine, I think I'll skip the party though," I said as I put my seat belt on.

"Bella are you getting sick?" said Renee immediately concerned.

"Nothing that won't pass," I said adding on for my own amusement, in my head, in _nine months that is_.

"Alright," said mom and we were off.

Sitting in the front had no effect on my car sickness, but maybe it was just due to Rosalie's driving. There was no doubt that she had managed to crash whatever expensive and pretty car Carlisle had gotten her for her birthday last year in a week. We pulled into my driveway and I felt like getting out and kissing the pavement, but I figured that would kill the truce that seemed to be going on between Rosalie and I. Mom and I got out of the car as Emmett came out of the house with the keys to his little jeep in his hand.

"You girls ready to go?" Emmett asked and I shook my head as Rosalie nodded, "Aw Bella you're not coming?"

"No, I'm not feeling to good," I replied and Emmett nodded in understanding.

"Well feel better," He said as he took Rosalie's small hand into his massive one and kissed her temple.

"Yeah, I should be fine," I said as they headed off to Emmett's car.

"We'll pick the car up after the party," Rosalie said and I nodded, figuring that that statement really didn't need a response.

I followed mom into the house and Billy, Charlie, and Jake were huddled around the Charlie's flat screen watching the game. I looked quickly to the TV as Jake noticed I was home and smiled. I had forgotten how much infatuation that kid had for me. I smiled back at him as I read the top of the screen.

"Seventh inning?" I asked and Charlie nodded.

"Take a seat, Bells," said Charlie, "It's been run for run every inning, it's really exciting."

"I think I'm going to go on the computer or something," I said and none of the men noticed as I went off to my room, except for Jake who made to follow me, but Renee stopped him.

So maybe she wasn't so against Carlisle.


	20. Telling Charlie

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Hey, let's see what's in store for them now… and evern though the chapter's title is what it is, I am warning you now he doesn't find out just quite yet… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Twenty – Telling Charlie 

Isabella Swan 

That whole week I spent walking on egg shells making sure mom wasn't going to tell anyone. She had given me a few warning looks when I said I was going to hang out with Rosalie every other night, but she was true to her word that she wouldn't tell Charlie. Renee spent the majority of the time I wasn't home meeting with old high school friends and waiting for Phil to come. He was coming tonight, and I had been unsure whether mom would let me get out of the house to go to Carlisle's. There was no reason for the false pretences of going to "Rosalie's" because Charlie was at work, and all Renee had said was that she preferred I be home before seven, which was when she would be back from picking him up at the airport.

I had agreed and hopped into my truck and headed across town. It was actually a nice summer's day so I went rather quickly through the streets of Forks towards the edge of town. I pulled into the driveway and parked behind the Mercedes because Carlisle and Rosalie were out in the front yard. Considering that the front yard was exceptionally larger and just as private due to the trees, we hung around in the front yard a lot.

They were casually kicking a soccer ball at a net Carlisle had set up for her a few days ago. I really hoped the baby had Carlisle's side's athletic gene rather than my side's klutziness. Carlisle kicked a soccer ball straight into the top corner of the net and then turned around and ran to open the door for me. He helped me out and kissed me sweetly before either of us said anything.

"Really, Carlisle?" I said, "You don't have to drop everything you're doing when I arrive you know."

"Oh yes he does," said Rosalie in a taunting tone as she hit another soccer ball at the net once more, and I realized that she was speaking overly loud because she had her ipod in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Carlisle as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me briefly before taking a step back, I really would never get used to his kissing, "You feeling ok?"

"Great," I replied as one of Rosalie's stray soccer balls rolled over to me and I kicked it, it didn't get halfway back to her.

"We're going to have to get her to a more athletic point," said Rosalie, stopping her ipod in shock of my lack of athletic ability.

"Leave her alone, Rosalie," said Carlisle as he took my hand in his and we walked over to where Rosalie stood in the middle of the front lawn.

"So what are you two up to today," said Rosalie curiously.

"We are going to try and figure out the best way to tell Charlie," said Carlisle, "About everything, we figured Phil will keep Renee calm, but Charlie…"

"Can I come?" said Rosalie.

"Rosalie!"

"No, Carlisle," I Interjected, "It's probably best if she does come, Charlie has a soft spot for her, and anyways he won't kill either of us if she's there to testify against him."

"He's not going to hurt you Bella," said Carlisle as he leaned to the side and kissed my head.

"Oh yes he will if I jump in front of you and he's blinded by rage," I replied and Carlisle chuckled.

"Your dad adores you, sweetie," He said and I nodded, though not in full agreement.

"He adores the ideal perfect daughter that he thinks he has," I corrected him.

"No, he loves you," Carlisle contradicted.

"I don't know," Rosalie added in, "I don't think anyone could ever adore her more than you do. You smother the poor girl, Uncle Carlisle."

"I do not," said Carlisle and he turned to me for some sort of agreement.

"Absolutely not," I said and Rosalie rolled her eyes as she kicked another soccer ball towards the net.

"You just wait until everyone knows about us so I can take you on a real date," said Carlisle as his hand squeezed mine and I smiled at him.

"That's if he doesn't shoot you," I said and Carlisle sighed.

"Yeah, I'll leave it to you to take all the guns out of his reach before we tell him," said Carlisle and I leaned up and kissed him again.

"Of course, my baby's going to need its daddy around somewhere," I said and he chuckled.

"Thanks Bells, love you too," He said slightly sarcastically and I beamed.

"I'm starving," I said as Rosalie turned back on her ipod and resumed with her soccer playing like she had been doing before I had arrived.

Carlisle led me very sweetly into the house and let go of my hand as I passed the table, so I sat down.

"What're you in the mood for?" He asked as he opened the fridge and got me a water, which he set down on the table in front of me with a kiss to my forehead.

"Food," I replied as I gulped down some of the water and he smiled as he opened the fridge again.

"It's a bit early for steak, I have some salad in here," He said as he looked back at me and I nodded vigorously, "Ok, what kind of dressing?"

"None," I replied, even the thought of the scent of the vinegar in the salad dressing made me more queasy than usual.

"O-K," he said as he pulled out a bowl and fixed me a nice little salad, which he also sat in front of me and then he sat down next to me at the table.

"Your not hungry?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I just had breakfast, a few hours ago," He replied as he kissed my temple and I shoved a forkful of salad into my mouth rather unceremoniously.

He watched me in the most adorable way possible as I wolfed down the salad and then brought the bowl and put it into the dishwasher, then threw my bottle into the trash and sat back down at the table.

"You really that worried about telling Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid he'll hurt you," I said and the minute I did I felt foolish.

"Bella, he's not going to be able to hurt me," He said, though I am not so sure he even believed the words himself and he flexed an arm for me, "I can take care of myself, don't worry."

"Well I do worry, a lot," I replied and he nodded as he took me into his arms and onto his lap.

"I know," He said kindly as he brushed my neck with his nose, "It'll all be ok, Bella, you'll see."

"I know," I said drawing out the words slightly and he nodded.

"Ok, so don't worry, Rosalie and you will drive the Mercedes and I'll follow you in the truck," He said and I nodded, "That way he'll get that something's coming."

"Right," I said, "Are we sure we want to do this tonight, it's Phil's first night here."

"Yes, Bella," He said and I shrugged.

"Ok," I said, if this was the only thing he was going to be persistant on, I had to let him have it.

Carlisle had been so selfless in our relationship so far and if all he wanted was to come clean to my father and the rest of the town and our families, he had a right to. He deserved just about anything he wanted after all that has been going on and how well he's been handling it, and me. That was when my phone rang, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered as Carlisle left little kisses on my neck.

"Bella, hey Phil came in on an earlier plane," said my mother and I nodded.

"Yeah?" I said once I realized that you couldn't hear a nod.

"I want you to come home now, Phil and I are staying at the Inn for the rest of the week, but we will be home, Charlie's on his way home now anyways," said Renee, "I'll be there with Phil in like an hour."

"Ok, mom, I'll be right there," I said and I hung up and set my phone on the table, then looked over to a slightly bewildered Carlisle, "Phil's here early…"

"Well here we go," said Carlisle bracingly as I got off his lap and he stood up, "You wait in here, Rosalie's going to take a while to get ready."


	21. The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Hey so yay back to Carlisle, and I hope the chapters will be getting better for a little while anyways, sorry guys thanks for sticking around… and as I was thinking about the worst way for a father to find out their daughter is pregnant this was the most relevant of the top five… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Twenty One – The Unexpected 

Carlisle Cullen 

I waited a few minutes in the house after the girls left so that I would arrive a little after they did. That way they could probe Charlie's mood and warn me not to come if he was already in a bad mood. I walked out of the house about ten minutes later and hopped into Bella's truck, I really didn't know how she drove it anywhere it wasn't the easiest thing to steer. I made a mental note to get her a car for one reason or another. I would just have to present it to her the right way so that she would accept it, maybe I'd get Rosalie one too, I already given her her graduation present so that was out.

As I drove down the street for some reason I started to remember my dream from the night before. It was Edward and Alice, and I had been surprised considering I hadn't dreamt of them in a while. I had been waiting for them to pop up since we had found out about the baby and the only really disturbing thing about the dream was Alice was trying to tell me something. She was still the baby of my photo graphs and memories but she was trying to warn me about something, but she never knew how to speak.

To be honest I was more worried that I was missing something from the dream of vital importance more than I was of facing Charlie. Then Renee as well as we were going to just gush the whole truth to them. I really hoped Phil was a strong guy and would want to keep her from killing me. I was wracking my brain trying to figure out what she was trying to warn me about that I almost missed it.

I slammed on the breaks not too far from the house as I saw the scariest thing I had ever seen in my life. I jumped out of the car before I even processed what I was seeing. I stood in the middle of the almost deserted road and whipped out my cell as I ran to my Mercedes. It was wrapped right around a tree that was a little too close to the road and I ran to the passenger seat. Rosalie was in the driver's seat and crying, but I ran to the other door and tore it open. Bella's eyes were closed and her legs were stuck underneath the dashboard. I could feel my heart pounding, and everything seemed to be going in slow motion as the fear set in and checked her pulse as I tried to avoid tears. I had not time or patients for my own tears right now, I had just enough patients to deal with The tightness in my chest was going nowhere as I felt her pulse strong in her neck.

"Hello?" said the emergency responder in my ear and that was the first time that I remembered I had called.

"There was a car accident," I said quickly, "Rosalie are you hurt?"

"Where are you sir?" said the annoyingly calm woman on the line as my medical training kicked in as I was about to take Bella out of the car.

I remembered her spine might be injured so I reclined the seat and put a hand on her forehead.

"The middle of River rd, Forks," I replied and she mhmm'd annoyingly as Rosalie continued to cry.

"We'll be right there," said still so perfectly calm as I was panicking and I snapped my phone shut.

"Rosalie can you go get my water bottle out of the truck?" I asked as I knelt down to try and make sure Bella was still breathing.

"I can't feel my foot," said Rosalie hysterically and I shook my head, perfect, "Is she…ok?"

"She's probably in shock," I said not wanting to even think of another possibility as we heard the sirens approaching and they were parked there in a few seconds, "Her body's protecting itself."

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle," said Rosalie and I shook my head, not able to say anything as the EMTs ran over to the car.

The EMTs got Bella onto a stretcher with a neck brace and all and seeing her like that just made my stomach turn even more. I looked over to the EMT helping Rosalie over by the truck and I looked back over to where Bella was getting into the ambulance. I wondered momentarily about if I should be staying and making sure Rosalie is ok.

"UNCLE CARLISLE GO!" Rosalie yelled across at me and the one of the firefighters who were only there because they had to, thankfully, handed her her phone which had gone flying, "I'll call her Mr. Swan and tell him what happened. Go!"

I hopped into the ambulance and took a seat near her head as the EMTs put in an IV in her arm and I tried to clear the hair from her face as the other EMT put an oxygen mask on her face. Her eyes flickered open a few minutes into the ride to Forks hospital and I kissed her forehead, upside down, immediately.

"Hey," she forced out and I was so excited that I barely noticed that the ambulance was coming to a stop and one paramedic told the other that her right arm was broken.

"Scaring me, Bella," I said as they opened the back doors of the ambulance and I helped them get the stretcher out of the ambulance and Charlie, Renee, and Phil were already waiting outside, but I took no notice, "I love you."

I held her hand and ran with the stretcher as they followed closely behind, firing questions at the doctors, but I just kept eye contact with her until we came to a stop in the ER. Several doctors filtered in between Charlie and Renee and Phil had backed off a little.

"Nineteen year old female," The paramedic from the ambulance filled the doctors in, "Suspected fractured left wrist, and expected compromised breathing… Right Leg's completely shattered..."

He went on for a few minutes and I tried to listen but I couldn't really concentrate.

"Ok, we're going to have to bring her right into surgery," said the doctor with the chart and an alarm went off in my head.

"She's pregnant," I said instantaneously and then all eyes were on me.

"Somebody go page the on call pediatric surgeon, set up a fetal monitor," said the woman and then she turned back to me, "How far along-?"

"Not sure, we just found out about a week ago," I said and she nodded as she unlocked the brakes on her

"We'll take good care of her," she said and then the team of surgeons wheeled her away from me as I turned back to give the small group of parents a worried look and took a deep breath.


	22. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Hey, it's been kinda crazy but luckily for you guys I needed to wind down after the day was done… Happy Mother's Day to those of you in which it applies (Yeah I'm kinda big on holidays) : ) And hopefully you guys don't get pissed at me for bringing some sense of religion into it, but seriously, when Carlisle would have to face something like this I think he would and just this and the next chapter so bare with me and only a smidgeon next chapter…Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Twenty Two – Déjà vu 

Carlisle Cullen

I sat down in one of the under stuffed, rather uncomfortable wooden framed genetic hospital waiting room chairs across the small circle of chairs that Renee, Charlie, and Phil had selected. Charlie had just not said anything to me since I had announced the pregnancy; he was the one to lead our little depressing parade to the waiting room. Phil was quick to follow, but Renee approached me solemnly and put an arm on my shoulder, leading me toward the waiting room right off the ER where we now sat. I put my head in my hands as the last visit to one of these chairs returned to me.

All the memories flooded my mind and I felt my mind taking over as I remembered how the chairs at Mass General felt exactly the same. The way the doctors rushed by me with Edward and Alice on stretchers, Esme behind them. All of them were just about blue and I remembered how many of my college buddies showed up to sit with me while we waited. I was far from the comfort of friends to sit with me as I waited. I refused to believe this visit would end the same as the one before it.

I took my head out of my hands and looked around as Rosalie and Emmett came into the waiting room. Rosalie was on crutches and had a soft cast wrapped tightly around her foot and Emmett was watching her carefully as they walked and hobbled over to me. Rosalie looked carefully over at the three parents and then back at me as if to ask if they knew and I nodded.

"How is she?" said Emmett cautiously as Rosalie got herself settled, with his help into the chair to my left, "Rosalie told me…"

"They took her right into surgery," I said, swallowing hard and he nodded as he sat down next to Rosalie, "There hasn't been an update yet."

"That's good," said Emmett, "Means it's going good so far."

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry," said Rosalie and I nodded, I knew she was, even without all the changes that she had exhibited in the past few months she would be truly sorry.

"What'd they say about your foot?"

"Minor fracture," said Rosalie and I nodded, not wanting anymore small talk and they took the hint well.

I looked across the room as I realized that tears must've formed in my eyes at some point and I wiped them away as I looked across the circle at Charlie and the other too. Charlie had his head in his hands like I had a few minutes previously, I wanted to explain to him, but he had made it clear that he didn't want to speak with me.

"You know?" said Rosalie a few minutes after she had stopped speaking, "That was so scary, and the thing that got me was, I have never seen you that pissed off. You never curse, and well you could put a trucker to shame."

"Huh?" I said, clearly I hadn't noticed my stream of curses as I was trying to make sure Bella was alive, and well that was the end of any conversation.

I sat there in reflection, trying not to cry the whole time, as Renee was a wreck and crying into Phil's shoulder while Charlie's face was still in his hands. I was sitting there with Rosalie and Emmett for an hour before I realized that I was driving myself crazy just sitting there. I had been going over and over the whole event in my mind, trying to find something that would tell me that Bella and the baby were going to be ok.

I had been looking so forward to being a dad again. I was so happy when she had told me, amongst her tears, and I had been worried that she didn't want the baby. I had always wanted kids, and I couldn't help but admit that I was looking forward to teaching it how to play catch and teaching it how to ride a bicycle and all the joys that came with the job. I wanted to watch that kid grow up. Even if Bella was fine, there was no guarantee that the baby would be.

I needed to do something, anything. I stood up and Rosalie and Emmett did as well but I held out a hand to tell them to stay as I walked down the hall into the chapel near the entrance to the hospital. I went in and sat in one of the front pews, the chapel was completely empty and somehow I was thinking that by just being here it would bring help. Cause some higher power to send in the cavalry and rescue me and Bell and the baby.

I immediately sensed a feeling of Déjà vu. This is almost exactly what I had done almost exactly seven years ago. This was not fair, I know the world isn't fair, I know that first handedly, but this was unacceptable. I would not be able to rebound from this if Bella was taken from me. If the baby was taken from us, not only would I be mess, but so would Bella, and so would Rosalie. It wasn't fair not only to me that Es and the kids were taken and now Bella and my new life was being threatened, but to Rosalie. Rosalie was only sixteen, I refused to have this on her conscience already, this was just not going to fly.

I looked up at the stained glass "window" at the front of the church and it was Mary and Jesus in bright Technicolor. Joseph was depicted to the side and I just kept praying that Bella, who was most likely going to be ok, would be able to have that. To be able to hold her newborn in her arms while I was standing there beside her, that was what I had been dreaming about for the past week. I was ready to be a father again, and that was all I wanted.

I sat there in the pew for another half hour until Rosalie and Emmett came in to find me. They just silently sat down in the pew behind mine and sat there silently as I bowed my head. Pleading with whoever was out there to spare my Bella and my baby.

I hadn't believed in anything really since I was in high school and the whole family went to church together, and honestly I don't even think I got it then. Without my parents forcing me into church every Sunday I didn't in college and I really never returned to any church. Well, except clearly hospital chapels, but the church gave me some sort of hope in my situations, though I had been hesitant in coming after last time.

I leaned back in the pew, now away from Charlie and Renee I let myself fall apart a little. Rosalie started to massage my shoulders in trying to calm me. Emmett, though in any other situation in seeing me cry would have a comment, he kept his mouth shut and I appreciated it. Once I had wiped the tears from my eyes with my sleeve and turned around to face them, I saw a nurse entering the chapel. She walked over to us and addressed me first.

"Carlisle?" She said sympathetically as Rosalie and Emmett turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Mrs. Dwyer told me to come find you," she said and I nodded, "Isabella just got out of surgery and she's in the recovery wing-"

I didn't even wait to let her finish her sentence. I was out of that chapel quicker than I even thought I could run.


	23. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: Hey sorry this took so long...Ook so it's a quickie but I figured I had better update before I had a full scale mutiny on my hands… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Bridges 

Chapter Twenty Three – Recovery 

Carlisle Cullen 

I ran the hall and to the recovery portion of the hospital. I really did wish at that moment that I had stayed and listened to the nurse long enough to get her room number. I only slowed slightly as I walked quickly past each room, glancing in looking for my Bella. I finally stopped in my tracks near a room that Phil had just walked out of. I took a deep breath before I walked down the rest of the hallway separating me from the door to Bella's room.

Charlie and Renee were sitting in the chairs at her bedside as I made a b line and stood right next to where she lay. I took her uninjured hand in mine as I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She hadn't woken up yet, and by the way Charlie cleared his throat, I knew he didn't care too much for my display of affection. I didn't care, I couldn't, not really. So I just kept looking into Bella's peaceful face, willing her to open those beautiful eyes of hers. I looked down to the rest of her body. She had a cast on her leg and her arm where they had mentioned broken bones earlier. My eyes stopped on her stomach, wondering, but too fearful to ask.

"The doctor hasn't come in yet, he said he wanted to wait until she woke up," said Renee, answering my unasked question, and I nodded solemnly.

I let go of Bella's hand, but regrettably, and I kept my hand hovering near her's while I grabbed an extra chair from the set up on the other side of the room. I figured her nonexistent roommate wouldn't mind. I took her hand back in mine as I sat down and I looked across the room at Charlie. He very clearly still had nothing to say to me still because he got up and left the room muttering something about going to find some food. Nurses came in and out, telling Renee and I that she should be awake soon and when she woke up to holler down the hall for them so they could get her doctor. Renee answered them with a nod, but I had just kept watching Bella's face.

Rosalie and Emmett came and found us a few hours after I left them in the chapel. They walked in quietly and respectfully Emmett was carrying a water and Rosalie had a bunch a food from the food court. Emmett handed me the water and then was when I realized Rosalie was holding the string to a "get well soon" balloon as she dropped it and it floated to the ceiling. She handed me some of the food and some to Renee.

"You have to eat something," she said and I shook my head as I set my food on the beside table and Renee set hers on the empty chair next to her, but then with a second thought she took the food back up.

"You kids want to sit?" Renee asked and they shook their heads.

"We were going to go back to the food court and wait with Phil and Mr. Swan," said Rosalie and I nodded in approval as they left the room, "Call down to us when she wakes up."

"Ok," I said quietly as they disappeared out the door.

"We were coming to tell you and Charlie," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know," she said and I looked at her a little funny, "Rosalie explained when you disappeared, she said you went to the chapel."

"She knows me well," I said and she nodded and I added, "I love Bella."

"I know you do," said Renee, not looking at me, looking at Bella, but then she looked over to me, "It's in the way you look at her, it's obvious that you adore her, it's just that she's so young."

"I know," I said, "But I love her."

"She loves you too, which scares me," said Renee, and I nodded as I leaned down and kissed Bella's hand, "I just want to know that you'll be strong enough that if she doesn't want you in the future, that you'll be able to walk away and give her what she wants."

"Well I sure hope that never happens, but I will," I replied sadly, "I've only ever wanted to make her happy."

It was a few more minutes before Bella's eyes flickered open, and I smiled as Renee went out into the hall and called for the doctor while and brushed some stray hairs from her face and kissed her sweetly and briefly as to not deprive her of oxygen just yet. I fixed the oxygen thing in her nose as I pulled away and Renee walked in with the doctor and a few nurses, one who was carrying Bella's chart and the other checked her IV drip as the doctor reached for her chart.

"Isabella," she said as she scanned Bella's chart and her eyes froze on my hand holding Bella's, then her professionalism kicked in, "You gave us all quite the scare. And your surgery went beautifully and the swelling in your leg and arm went down enough so that we could cast them, which was excellent. Your post op scans and everything were normal so you should be good to go in a few days. Now, Isabella would you like anyone to leave the room so we can talk about your baby?"

"No," said Bella immediately and the doctor looked to me and I just shook my head, "I want mom here."

She didn't even register that the doctor was more concerned with me, and I smiled.

"Very Well, now with your injuries and the nature of the crash mixed with the impact, your baby should be dead," she said bluntly, _should she said should!_, "The fetus should be mangled and it most definitely should not still have a heart beat if anything. You may want a tape recorder because people in my field hardly ever admit to this, but this is a miracle. Your baby is alive, perfect, and completely unharmed. Clearly somebody - or whatever - owed you big time."


	24. Relaxation

Disclaimer: So don't own twilight

A/N: Hey… Fun Chapter! In follow up to that last few chapters I figured they needed a little more of a light hearted chapter… and more than that I need to write a more light hearted chapter….also relatively long… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges

Chapter Twenty Four – Relaxation

Carlisle Cullen 

A few days after they released Bella from the hospital, Charlie finally agreed to let me come by and pick her up for the day. Charlie had been very adamant on Bella staying at home while she was recovering for the first few days. I figure it was more he didn't want her with me, but he was kindly enough not saying anything to my face. I also had a sneaking suspicion that Bella had been threatening him so he wouldn't say anything or shoot me. So, he hadn't spoken a word to me since before he found out. But, in the three days he had managed to keep her in the house I visited her for the majority of the day. I had now realized that I loved Bella far more than I feared Charlie. So even if he was pointing his rifle at me as I came through the door I wouldn't not be _able_ to turn around and walk away, and I wouldn't want to. Luckily it hadn't come to that.

Bella was waiting on her crutches in the front window as I pulled up in my new Mercedes. Which was the exact same as the old one that Rosalie had totaled. I got out of the car and was at the bottom of the steps as Bella came out the door and I tried to help her down them but she shook me off. So, I just walked beside her as we headed towards the car. I had finally figured out how to get Bella her new car I couldn't wait until I got her to the house.

"I thought we totaled this thing," said Bella as she went around to the passenger seat, and I went around the car to open the door for her but she already had it open when I got there.

"Yeah, I got the same one," I replied and she laughed at me, "What I like it."

"Ok," she said as I slid into the driver's seat and she met my cheek with a kiss.

"You're very cute," she said with a little giggle and I turned to kiss her but I caught Charlie standing in the window out of the corner of my eye and I figured further kissing could wait.

"Thanks, Love," I said with a small smirk before I backed out the driveway.

We pulled into the driveway at my place and I leaned over and captured her lips in mine like I hadn't in days out of respect for Charlie. I pulled away with a smile and took her uninjured hand and placed the keys to the new Ford F150 (double cab for obvious reasons) into her hand. She gave me a questioning look as she pulled further away from me and looked out into the driveway. Rosalie's new little red Corvette was directly in front of us but in front of that was Bella's new red truck.

"You got me that?" She said looking at the Corvette.

"No, I know how you're partial to the truck," I said pointing over the little car and to the truck, "But if you would rather a Corvette like Rosa-"

"No, it's awesome," said Bella excitedly and I smiled as she opened her door and hobbled over to the truck on her crutches.

I got out of the car and followed her over to it and she looked back at me, she kind of looked mad, as was expected.

"Get well soon," I offered and she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't need to-"

"Oh, be quite and let me spoil you once," I said as I wrapped her in my arms and pulled her tight as her crutches landed on the ground, I lifted her a little so that she wouldn't hurt her leg.

"Fine," said Bella, I was surprised, I had expected more of a fight, and I swung her up so that I was holding her bridal style.

I leaned down and kissed her as Rosalie came out of the house.

"Hey, Emmett's coming over," She said, "He wants to check out the new cars."

"Ok," I said, not taking my eyes away from Bella's, then I starting towards the house, "Can you do me a favor and grab her crutches?"

"Yup," said Rosalie walking over in her walking cast and picking them up.

I carried Bella into the house, and set her down on in a sitting position on the couch with a kiss to her forehead. I sat down to her right as she threw her arms, injured and uninjured around my neck, and I had to admit the cast didn't feel to good on the back of my neck. I leaned down and kissed her gently as she pressed up against me. I pulled away slightly cupping the back of her head with my hand a pressing it into my chest slightly as I kissed the top of her head. Rosalie snuck into the room and set Bella's crutches down in front of the couch.

"I missed you so much," said Bella with a sigh and I smiled wrenched her away from myself and kissed her.

"I was there every day," I said and nodded.

"But I missed this," She said, demonstrating by pulling herself closer and resting her head on my chest where she could listen to my heart beating.

I smiled as I allowed myself to fall back and lay on the couch the long way with her on top of me. I held her tight in my arms as she unbuttoned the first couple buttons of my shirt to kiss my skin then buttoned it back up, playing a little with the top one. I smiled as I leaned down and caught her lips in mine as her phone started going off. She pulled away and went for her phone in her pocket, rotating herself about ninety degrees so that she was looking up at the ceiling. As she flipped open her phone.

"Your dad has excellent timing," I said sarcastically and she laughed as she put it to her ear.

"It's Jessica," she said putting her phone away from her mouth than back again, "Hey Jessica."

I just lay there underneath her as she spoke to her friend, or rather listened to Jessica talk on and on. I wrapped my arms around her and rested one hand on her stomach, the other on her hip, and she giggled a little as I pressed my lips to the back of her neck.

"No, Jessica I'm listening, I'm just over Carlisle's at the moment," said Bella and then she continued to listen to Jessica's yammering on the other line, "I don't think so, Jess, I've got a broken leg and arm, and this is the first day Charlie let me hang around with Carlisle, I don't want to have to ask him to share me… Yeah, ok, I'll ask him I guess. I guess…. Oh ok… Call you back later."

"What did Jessica want?" I asked as she smiled and rotated so that she was on her side and I moves slightly so she fell down between the couch and myself a little bit.

"Lauren, Angela, and her are organizing a group to the beach, and she wanted to know if I wanted to go," I said, "They said that you could come too, they heard."

"The whole town has heard," I replied, "I went to the grocery store and everyone in the place was watching me, intently."

She laughed.

"Sorry," said Bella.

"Do you want to go to the beach with your friends?" I asked as she leaned up and kissed my jaw.

"It's not exactly the best time," she said using her uninjured hand to knock on the cast on her arm.

"That's not what I asked," I said rubbing her arm sweetly between her cast and the sleeve of her t shirt with the back of my hand.

"Well of course, you know how much I love the beach, but you don't want to drag me to the beach," She said and with that I was up and out from under her and she was sitting back up.

"Call Jessica back," I said smiling, "I'll go get my stuff and then we'll stop by your place to get your bathing suit and stuff."

"Carlisle you don't have to-"

"I want to," I called back as I ran upstairs.

I returned to the living room in my swim trunks under tan cargo shorts and my white collared shirt rolled up to my elbows. I had thrown a couple sweatshirts, knowing that if we stayed late Bella and it got cold Bella would prefer to "steal" one of my sweatshirts, and a couple towels and a blanket into an old back pack of mine. I stood in front of Bella, all ready to go as she slipped her phone shut and I helped her to her feet getting the crutches settled with her. It was lucky that the cast on her arm didn't reach her elbow, or else she wouldn't be able to get around on even crutches. I leaned over and kissed her kindly.

"You know we don't have to stop at my place," she said as I walked slower than usual so I wouldn't get ahead of her, "It's not like I need my bathing suit, I can't go swimming really."

"Can if you want, I'll just grab a couple of plastic bags for your casts," I said and she shook her head, "Well you don't want to tan or whatever?"

She just looked at me as I lifted her into the truck as Emmett pulled into the driveway.

"We'll get your swim suit, you can put it on under, you don't have to take your t-shirt and shorts off," I said and she mhmm'd and I shut the door as she got her crutches all settled and I threw Emmett who was getting out of his jeep the keys to the Mercedes, "Can I call you and you can pick me up at Bella's later."

"Yeah sure," said Emmett as Rosalie came out to greet him, "Where you guys going?"

"Beach."

"Have fun."

After a quick stop at the thankfully Charlie-less house and the twenty or so minute drive to first beach, we pulled into a parking spot near the water's edge. There was a strip of rocks then the sand started and as we pulled up I noticed that Ben, Tyler, Mike, and Eric were playing waffle ball on the sand in front of a blanket were the girls (Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and Katie) were sitting on a rather large blanket with plenty of room for Bella and our stuff too. I didn't like Bella's odds, with her klutziness, of managing to get over the rocks on her crutches. I slung my bag over my shoulder, taking my sunglasses off my head to cover my eyes as I stepped out of the truck. I walked around and opened Bella's door. She was getting her crutches ready but I shook my head. She got the hint and put her arms back around my neck and let me carry her over to the blanket and set her down on the side near Angela and kissed her forehead out of habit before turning back to the truck, I was going to shut the door, but Tyler had already shut it.

"Hey, Bella," said Angela as I turned back around and set down the bag before joining the guys' game.

"Hey," I heard Bella as I hit one of Tyler's pitches down the beach a substantial way, and ran to the drift wood first base, rounded it, and headed towards the Frisbee set down for second base.

I looked down the beach as Mike came to bat, and being his ex – coach I knew I would have to wait for Ben in order to go to the rock third base. I looked over to Bella where she was animatedly talking to Lauren and everyone who looked at her while she talked, but occasionally they looked over my way, which let me know they were talking about me. I looked around the beach and noticed that it was surprising the guys could have managed to get the playing area, due to the beach's crowd level today.

The sun was beating down and I wasn't surprised that Bella had opted to stay fully clothed as I slid into the home plate area, apparently they wouldn't find anything for that, seeing as a rock would be a stupid idea, just in case of sliding. The last thing Bella needed was sunburn on top of the morning sickness and the casts. I walked over to the girls and sat down next to Bella mid conversation.

"…I mean, seriously I was going to shoot him I swear," said Jessica as she was glaring across the sand at Mike.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked as I kissed Bella's cheek.

"Probably not, Mike was just showing off earlier," She said as all the girls' attention shifted from the game to me.

"I see, and that's a surprise?" I said teasingly and they laughed.

"Ah, it's so hot," said Bella as she tried to get her t-shirt off, and I immediately brought my hands to the sides of it and helped her get out of it to show off her bikini top.

"OW OW!" Mike hollered from over on "first base" as they all whistled, and I rolled my eyes as I threw the dismissed shirt onto the top of the bag in the sand.

"Well we all know who's gettin some," Tyler teased crudely and they all laughed.

Then I stood up and discarded my own shirt and cargo shorts (Effectively stripping down to my swim trunks) to chase the guys right into the water. I fake body slammed Tyler and picked Eric right up and threw him further into the water. When we all returned to the blanket where the girls were we were dripping wet with ocean water and I squeezed out the side of my swim trunks, the pockets tended to fill up with water that had no way of getting out. Bella threw me a towel from the bag and I retook my seat next to her as Lauren tossed me the Pringles and I opened it, passing Bella a few before taking a few for myself. Then I grabbed one of the waters from the cooler the guys had brought took a sip, and handed the rest to Bella.

Later on after the sun went down a little and I had quite the sunburn, Bella had put on sunscreen so she was fine, but I never did, Tyler and I were tossing the Frisbee on the sand while all the people with kids and stuff packed up and left. Mike threw the Frisbee over near the blanket and I dove to catch it, sliding right up next to where the blanket and where Bella was sitting. I stood back up and threw it to him before "falling" onto my butt to sit next to her. I had been careful with the PDAs all day, but I couldn't help but take her lips onto mine as the sun was setting over the water. Mike threw the Frisbee back as I deepened the kiss, catching her by surprise because I usually left that to her and it hit me right in the side of the head. I could hear Jessica and Angela and all the girls yelling at him as the Frisbee fell to the sand and I pulled away from Bella.

I chuckled as I leaned back, propping myself up on my elbows and Bella rested her head over on my shoulder, leaning against me.

"Well does anyone want to play Frisbee with me?" Mike asked impatiently as Tyler and Benn were setting up a fire in the pit in the sand, "Seeing as Carlisle's getting himself some lovin'?"

The whole group chuckled as Bella and I smiled and Jessica shot up and went a few yards down the beach to receive Mike's throws. Ben and Tyler quickly had a fire going but it didn't stop the cool night air that had started to come as soon as the sun had started to set. I reached in my bag and grabbed Bella's favorite of my sweatshirts and handed it to her. She smiled as she threw it on and I put my cargo shorts into the bag before I wouldn't be able to see to do it and put the white button up back on. She cuddled into my side in the red sunlight as we noticed a couple of figures walking down the beach towards us.

"Hey," one of the biggest called as they came into view.

"Hey, Jake," said Bella and I immediately deduced that it was Jacob Black and a few of his friends.

Jake seemed to be caught off guard about the fact that Bella was wrapped up in my arms and he eyed her casts as his friends ran to help Tyler and Ben with the now quickly depleting fire. Bella sat up and gave him a very awkward cast-y hug, which he leaned down to meet.

"What happened to you?" Jake said as he crouched down in front of us.

"Car Accident," She replied, "Billy didn't tell you?"

"I don't think Charlie told Billy," said Jake and then the teenage boy turned his attention over to me and outstretched his hand, "Jake…"

"Carlisle," I replied and Bella sighed.

"Oh, duh," said Bella as I noticed just how Jake was looking at my Bella, I didn't like it, it was more intense than Mike and all the other guys' stares it was a lot more than just 'oh she's pretty', "Jake, Carlisle. Carlisle, Jake. Jake and I are old buddies, we made mud pies together, and Jake, Carlisle is my…"

I got that she paused trying to figure out what to call me. I was clearly much more than just a boyfriend and significant other seemed so formal. So Bella looked up at me lovingly and I smiled before turning back to Jake. Who I realized at that point would recognize me as the Forks baseball coach from when we played the reservation kids during the season, Jake was a good hitter.

"I'm hers." I said confidently and Bella reaffirmed what I said by coming back to rest her head on my shoulder again.

As the night went on the fire seemed to reflect in Jacob's eyes as he glared at me from across the fire. So he did have a crush on Bella, I thought it was a little cute, but I was also a little protective of my Bella. The way he was starting to look at her seemed more and more intent on having her and I didn't like it, but, Bella didn't seem to notice, so I left it alone as Mike ripped open the marshmallows.


	25. Tensions

Disclaimer: hahah did you expect anything else besides "I do not own Twilight nor with I ever"

A/N: ok Charlie's ice is going to melt a little and just a little more of a Jacob Carlisle showdown… slight fluff mixture with outside jealousy (hmmm I wonder who from) …Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Twenty Five – Tensions

Carlisle Cullen

I woke up the next morning with Bella wrapped up in my arms, I was at complete peace lying there with my arms around her. I really couldn't think of a better way to wake up in the morning other than there with Bella's arms thrown around me and my arms tight around her. Her eyes slipped open and a smile spread across her face as she stretched and noticed me watching her as she slept. She leaned up and kissed my lips briefly before I rolled over, carefully bringing her so that she was on top of me.

"I wish I could wake up like this every day," she said and I smiled as she lowered her lips onto mine.

"You can," I said, just as I opened my eyes, "As soon as you move in."

"Ah, Crap," she said as she looked down at herself and realized she was still in jean shorts and a t-shirt, I furrowed my brow out of confusion, kissed her then allowed her to roll to my side, "I never called Charlie, and I never went home last night."

"Bella, it's ok," I said with a smile as I took her back up in my arms, "I called him last night, told him you fell asleep on the couch, I didn't seem to mention that it was after our shower, but he seemed to understand and agreed that I shouldn't wake you."

"See, so perfect," she mumbled into her pillow as I leaned over, rolled up her sleeve a little and kissed her soft shoulder, then she added teasingly, "Can I marry you?"

"If only you would," I replied, it was no joke and she twirled around and leaned up to meet my lips that had previously been hovering over her shoulder.

"I told you I would," she said, looking me in the eye as she raised her uninjured hand and stroking my face gently, "Just after the baby comes, ok?"

"Ok, sure," I said quietly and she kissed me again and then when she pulled away a few minutes later I added, "I promised your dad I would bring you home before he had to leave for his shift this morning, which is about twenty minutes from now."

"Ok," said my Bella reluctantly as she rolled over to her side of the bed and pulled her crutches away from the wall I had set them against last night.

I went to my dresser and quickly changed into a pair of almost green cargo shorts and I grabbed one of my usual button ups from the closet. I rolled up the sleeves and Bella hobbled over where I was and she leaned upwards and kissed the side of my neck up by my jaw.

"Do you want to take the truck or the Mercedes?" I asked, "You could always just leave the truck here for a while if you think Charlie will be upset, but if you do want to take it, then we could just ask Emmett to come pick me up later."

"That sounds good," said Bella, "I don't think Charlie will be too upset, but if he is he can just deal with it, I can't exactly drive it yet anyways."

I surprised with Bella's assertiveness and I attributed it mostly to irritability from the nausea. Though I smiled and turned and kissed her anyways.

"Feisty," I said, keeping a playful low growl, "I like it."

She laughed as I smirked a little as she leaned up and kissed me again, then headed out of the bedroom door. I hurried in combing my hair so that I could catch up with her before she got to the stairs. I quickly and almost effortlessly came up behind her, threw her over my shoulder fireman style and she laughed as I went down the stairs and set her down carefully at the bottom as Rosalie walked through the front door with Emmett. I gave her a quick kiss and then turned to Emmett.

"On call today?" I asked poking fun at the fact that he didn't have to pick me up yesterday.

"No problem," said Emmett and I tossed him the keys to the Mercedes as Bella and I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

I grabbed a banana from the fruit basket on the table then spun around on my heels and gave Bella a look that asked her what she wanted. She shook her head.

"I'm not hungry," she replied looking at me, apparently highly amused.

"Oh, c'mon," I said walking over to her biting into the banana as I peeled it down, "You have to be a little hungry, you are eating for two."

She rolled her eyes and I sighed.

"For me, please?" I said and she sighed as she took the banana from me and took a bite, "Thank you."

"You really feel the need to force me to eat?" she said with a little pout and I shrugged a little as I got myself a new banana.

"No," I said then added playfully, "I have full confidence that you won't starve yourself with my baby in there, it's just cute when you're all pouty."

"Well aren't we in a good mood," she said, amused as I leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm always in a good mood when I wake up with you." I replied, it was almost too easy and I couldn't help saying it as I pulled away from her.

"Also feeling the need to spill out cheesy lines," she observed with a smile and I smiled cheekily as we headed out the front door.

I drove across town with one hand on the wheel and the other placed on Bella's knee. I politely removed it as we pulled into her driveway and Charlie came out of the house in his full police uniform, including his SIG. I opened my door and hopped out and walked around the car to help Bella out.

"Nice truck, Carlisle," Charlie commented, oh so he was talking to me now, "When did you get it?"

"It's Bella's," I replied as I walked next to Bella as she hobbled over to her father, "I got it for her while I was getting Rosalie her new car and one for myself."

"Oh," said Charlie, he seemed surprised, a little weirded out, but not too angry.

"Yeah," said Bella as Charlie just looked at me and a little Rabit pulled into the driveway behind the old Truck.

"What're you planning on doing with the old truck?" Charlie asked and I let Bella answer, figuring not to push my luck.

"Drive it until it dies, it's ancient it shouldn't take too long," said Bella, but her attention was no longer at her father, but over to the mysterious Rabit, "What's Jake doing here?"

"I asked him to come over and cut the grass, I've been working an awful lot and I haven't had the time," said Charlie.

"Aw, I could have done it," I said thinking primal and that cutting the girl's parents grass was defiantly supposed to my territory, "Shorter drive for me."

"You just worry about taking care of Bella," said Charlie and I was surprised at his words, and so was he by the look on his face while Jake got out of his car, "Hey Jake."

"Hey, Mr. Swan," said Jake as he walked up to join the group, Bella seemed to notice how he was looking at her and she leaned a little further towards me, and I gave him a friendly smile.

"The mower's in the shed, Jake, feel free to grab a soda from the fridge," said Charlie and then he walked over to his cruiser and got in, "Be back around six, Bells."

"Ok, Char-Dad," she said and he drove off.

"Who's truck?" said Jake excitedly as he turned around and looked at the truck, I tried not to give much thought about the evil look he gave me before turning around.

"Mine," said Bella after a few seconds in which Jake went to inspect the truck, "Carlisle here just bought it for me."

"Right," said Jake, he didn't seem too pleased that I had gotten it for her, but I could tell he was an aspiring mechanic, as he knew all the places to check out first.

"Just double checked the tires before I gave it to her," I said kindly as Jake was looking around the tires.

"I see that," said Jake tersely, he seemed aggravated that he could not find a thing wrong with the truck and he returned to a normal standing position looking over at us, "So you guys are pretty serious then?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but I was too late.

"Yeah," Bella answered as though it were an obvious fact, though nicely.

"Oh."

I could see the fire in his eyes as he glowered at me as I kissed the side of Bella's head. I would have just kissed her normally, but that would just be cruel. I wasn't in it to torture the poor kid, what was he? Sixteen? I just wanted to make it clear to him that I was Bella's guy, and I had no intentions of losing my position to him. Well, as long as she wanted me too. I would protect her from him as long as she asked me too. Truthfully, I think, no matter what I had promised her mother, that if I did lose her then I would be able to let her go physically, but emotionally? I knew that I then kind of realized that I was sounding a tad possessive even in my own head, but all my worries about not being able to balance the new emotions and still be the guy that Bella fell in love with in the first place, were wiped out as Bella swiveled herself around and I helped her inside.

What was this girl doing to me and why wasn't I able to just shrug off this kid's little crush on my girl? The answer was simple, the kid rubbed me the wrong way, and it didn't seem his crush was all that innocent, he had something up his sleeve, and I could tell.

--

A/N 2: Ok sparks are going to fly a little next chapter which should be up shortly… because it's back to Bella's point of view… remember to review : )


	26. Don't make me Gag Too Late

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Hey so somewhat difficult chapter, just because I didn't want to get too OOC (In this chapter and the next)… and I guess you all know what that means… little too much testosterone in the Swan house… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Twenty Six – Don't make me Gag. Too Late… 

Isabella Swan

Once Carlisle had lifted me over the front steps to the house to set me on the other side of the door he quickly made up for the dumb kiss he had given me outside. I really had no issue with him showing Jake who was boss, as long as he didn't hurt him, but that was ridiculous. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned his gentle kiss fiercely. He pulled away, wrapping his arms cutely around my waist as he smiled and I gave him a little glare.

"What's wrong my sweet?" He asked and my glare almost faltered, it was really hard to stay mad at him, especially with the combination of that face and the fact that I wasn't _really_ mad at him.

"Why didn't you kiss me like that in front of Jake?" I asked and he sighed and looked down at his feet, "It would make him back off more than that little peck on my head. I mean he's one of my best friends, it's just so annoying when he gets like that."

"Bella, he's sixteen, he's got a crush, I'm not gonna destroy him. He IS your friend, and he doesn't seem like the type of kid to back down from anything, it would just make him mad," He said kindly, I hated his compassion sometimes, but it was also one of the things I loved about him, but he seemed to sense my frustration and he added with a smile, "Besides, you're clearly mine anyways and that knowledge is enough to destroy any guy in and of itself."

"Clearly," I said as he lifted me up into his arms off my crutches to carry me into the living room where he sat with me in his lap, myself happy to be in his muscular arms again.

"But if you would rather I grab you and start making out with you whenever he walks into the room I'd be more than happy to oblige," He said as he rubbed the tip of his nose gently at my temple.

"No, it's ok," I said as I rested my head into his shoulder and he smiled, "You handle it how you want to."

"Thank-you," He said and he placed his hand on my stomach, "Does he know?"

"Of course not," I said and he nodded understandingly as I leaned up and kissed the edge of his jaw, "What am I going to do when you go back to school in the fall?"

"Come with me?" He offered as I unbuttoned the first couple buttons near his collar so that I got a little view of his collar bone near the base of his neck and where his muscular torso started, "We'll get a little apartment in the city and we can live there while I'm in class and then we can come home after the semester."

"Maybe," I replied with a little sigh, "Wouldn't I just distract you?"

"It'd be more distracting to not have you there," He said as he took my uninjured hand gingerly in his and kissed the top of my hand, "When do you get these casts off?"

"Arm six weeks, well five now, but the leg still has nine weeks," I replied as I played with his hand in mine.

"I have to leave for school around then," He said as he leaned over, smoothed the hair on my head and kissed it.

"Soda's in the fridge, Jake," I said as Jake appeared in the doorway, without his shirt, which he would've just kept on if he had any idea how much Carlisle out did him in the muscle department.

I could feel Carlisle tense up underneath me, so maybe Jake really did bother him. A lot. Jacob was so obnoxious at times, like now when he was just standing in the doorway, watching me, trying to seem sexy while I was in the arms of the sexiest man on the planet. One, by the way, who was completely and totally sweet and perfect and there weren't even words for what I felt for him, he was my whole world. It wasn't even Carlisle's looks at all, well obviously it was a part of it, but since day one, he got me. He deeply and truly understood me. This was probably why he started whispering comforting words into my ear as he noticed that I was tensing up just as much as he was.

"What you got to say pretty boy?" said Jake rudely and Carlisle just looked over at him.

"That would be between me and Bella," said Carlisle, and his voice was so robotic I could tell that he was trying to keep his voice even, put I was so mad I could barely see straight.

"Carlisle, Babes," I said turning to him, knowing he wasn't going to go off on Jacob, but I would, "Can you go get my water from the car?"

"O-k," He said, but I knew he knew that it was more I wanted him out of the room so I could face Jake myself and he moved me over to sit on the couch and headed by Jacob to go out to the car, I wasn't even sure there was water in there.

I just glared at Jacob for a little while and waited until I heard the door close behind Carlisle to speak. Jake looked excited when I had sent Carlisle off, and my first order of business was to get that irritatingly smug look off his obnoxious face.

"What is your problem, Jake?" I said angrily as he walked into the room and walked towards me.

"Nothing," said Jake cockily as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the door frame, "It's you I'm worried about, why you wasting your time with this guy when you clearly were meant to be with me?"

"I love Carlisle, Jake," I said furiously, "I will never love you, nor will I ever love anyone else and I intend to spend the rest of my life with him."

"It's just cause he's filthy rich and handsome, right?" said Jake as he uncrossed his arms, "If I could buy you a new truck and a huge house and looked like him-"

"That is so not true, Jake!" I nearly screamed as I reached for my crutches and got to my 'feet' ok I was done facing him alone the fury in his eyes was terrifying and I needed Carlisle back in there, "How could you even say that? You wouldn't if you knew anything about me. He's sweet and kind and loving."

"I can be sweet and kind and loving," said Jake in a very quiet and creepy manor as I heard the front door open and shut again, my rescue was coming and I headed towards the door.

"No, you can't Jake, because you're a jerk and you always will be, why can't you just stomach the sight of me happy?" I said almost spitting at him and he gripped both my arms to stop me from going.

I looked angrily up at him and I was immediately scared by all the fury in his eyes as he forced his tongue down my throat. I screamed, though it was muffled as it went right into Jake's mouth and my eyes bugged out as I wriggled my arms free and tried to claw him off of me, but he just grabbed my wrists. He held them tight too as he continued to forcefully kiss me against my will. Tears started to stream down my face as I was sure had broken a tooth with his tongue.

Then all of a sudden Carlisle's fist came out of no where and made contact that I could hear with Jake's jaw. Jake immediately released me and Carlisle caught me before I fell without the support of my crutches which had fallen to the floor in the struggle. He swept me right off my feet, as always, and brought me over to the couch, where I was sitting before I knew it. Jake was over in the corner cupping his mouth, which was apparently bleeding.

Carlisle had immediately brought his mouth to mine and carefully requested entry with his tongue. I hardly let him before allowing him immediate access and he did, carefully explore my mouth, and I felt the possessiveness like electricity through him and I knew that he was reclaiming my mouth as his and it felt amazing. He pulled away after a few seconds and kissed my lips quickly like he hadn't wanted to stop before he took my arms, each in turn very gently, almost so that I couldn't feel his fingers on my arms. He kissed each budding bruise before he looked into my eyes, eyes filled with concern. Which is just when I realized he was kneeling down in front of me.

"You ok?" He asked simply kissing my uninjured arm where the bruise was starting to form and I nodded as a few extra tears fell and he wiped them carefully away with his thumb.

Then I noticed that Jacob had moved across the room and before I could say a word he tapped Carlisle on the shoulder and he turned around. There was about a millisecond and then Jake's fist made contact with the side of Carlisle's head. Jacob was terrifying with blood running out of his mouth down his chin and all the anger that was in his eyes. Carlisle's reaction was another quick punch right to Jacob's gut and then it was over. Jacob was on the floor in a ball and Carlisle turned back to me.

"Why don't you get out of here Jake?" said Carlisle as he walked out of the room, and appeared back a few minutes later with a few ice packs.

Carlisle, to my surprise, threw one down next to Jake on the floor then came over and set the rest of them on my bruised arms.

"Tell Charlie I'll finish the lawn another day," said Jake angrily as he got up and grabbed the ice pack.

"Don't bother, I'll finish it," said Carlisle, true anger in his voice, something I had never heard and then we heard the door slam as Carlisle came up and sat on the couch next to me and kissed the side of my neck, "I'm sorry."

"Carlisle, what do you have to be sorry about?" I asked kindly and quietly.

"Well, for starters for leaving in the first place, second I came back in and went straight into the kitchen to get you water because you were still yelling," said Carlisle, "I came running when you started to scream, I'm so sorry Bella, and lastly I'm sorry I hurt him. I shouldn't have, I just…"

"Carlisle," I said, cutting him off and raising my not casted arm to play with a strand of his hair that was out of place, and cleared the hair that was sticking to the cut on the side of his forehead from Jake's swing, then tried to wipe some of the blood away, "You have no need to apologize, it's ok, I still love you, everyone gets mad, granted you manage to keep it in a lot, but Carlisle just, it's fine."

"I should have come quicker."

"Carlisle," I said in a demanding voice so that he looked up the bruises on my other arm as I cupped his face in my hand, he just looked so sad and it was tearing my heart wide open, "Shut up and just kiss me, ok?"


	27. By Word Of Mouth

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Kind of a transitional chapter…Read. Enjoy. Review.

Bridges

Chapter Twenty Seven – By Word of Mouth

Isabella Swan 

I laid outside on a blanket that was lying on the cut portion of the grass in the shade of the house as it approached six o clock. I was flipping through my battered and torn _Wuthering Heights_, reading my favorite passages or sections while Carlisle finished the lawn where Jacob left off. I reached over my head and maneuvered carefully so that I could get my glass of lemonade from over on the side of the blanket next to Carlisle's glass. This was definitely something I could get used to. After a few minutes of convincing, I had managed to get Carlisle to agree to mow the lawn shirtless, which is probably why I was having such a hard time concentrating on my book. Though, for his own sake he had said that he was going to put the shirt back on before six when Charlie was due home. This was why I wasn't surprised that he shut off the mower with a small patch of grass to go and walked over towards me. You could barely see the little butterfly bandage on his hairline, it kind of blended into his skin tone.

He sat basket styled near my head and leaned over my face and laid one single sweet kiss across my lips. He pulled away slowly as he reached over and grabbed his own glass of lemonade and drained it and then put his shirt back on. I groaned playfully and he chuckled as I looked up at him and he leaned back down to lay a kiss on my cheek.

"Why did I let you talk me into that?" He asked, "That crazy old neighbor of yours was eyeing me."

"Because you love me," I reminded him with a smile and he smiled as he set his own cup back down in the grass, I offered him mine, but he declined.

"Yeah, Yeah," He teased.

"You want me to go punch out the old cat lady for you?" I asked tauntingly and he chuckled as he shook his head.

"No," He said with a cheeky little smile, "The senior's golf team showed up looking for donations, and I mean, how could I compete."

At this we both started laughing and I sat up and put my book down on the blanket so that I could reward him with a kiss of the more passionate kind, which lasted a decent amount of time.

"Thank you," I said as I pulled away and he sighed.

"Anything to see that smile," He replied, our noses still about touching, and I smiled, he sure knew how to make a girl feel special.

Charlie's cruiser pulled into the not too far off driveway and Carlisle shot up and headed back over to the mower. He started it back up again as Charlie walked casually over, awkward to me because clearly had just seen Carlisle and I making out. Oh well, he had to see it sooner or later.

"Where's Jake?" Charlie asked loudly so that I could hear him over the noise of the lawn mower.

"We had a little issue," I said, not wanting to tell Charlie the whole story, considering he still had his gun holstered and I didn't know which side he would take, "He got a tad too… obnoxious."

Several other words also came to mind and I figured that was the best place to keep them. Carlisle finished off and stopped the mower while Charlie stood there and then carefully wheeled it back into the shed and walked over to where Charlie and I stood. Or rather where Charlie stood and I sat. I passed him up my lemonade and he took a sip before handing it right back to me.

"Thanks, Sweetie," He said as Charlie opened his mouth.

"Carlisle, you shouldn't have had to do that," said Charlie and I could tell he was trying to overlook the fact that Carlisle was watching me lovingly out of the corner of his eye, "But thanks. What'd Jake do just leave or something?"

"It was no problem," said Carlisle, peeling his eyes away from me to look at Charlie, "And technically I asked him to leave."

"Well why in the heck would you do something like that?" said Charlie, but I could tell by his tone that he was surprised more than angry, curious maybe would be the best word.

"He – a – got a little frisky with Bella," said Carlisle kindly, _A little?!_

"What happened to your head?" Charlie asked as his eyes flickered over Carlisle's forehead and the small bandage there.

"There was a minor altercation," Carlisle said simpky as his eyes flickered over to me and then back at Charlie, who seemed to be getting angrier by the moment.

"Seriously, Dad," I said rotating my arms around to show him the big purple bruises on my arms, "Carlisle was just coming to my rescue."

"What the-? Jake did that?!" said Charlie now very angry, but now at least it was not directed at Carlisle and it was now onto the truly guilty party.

"Yeah," said Carlisle, drawing out the word, like he didn't like that he was telling him that it was Jake.

"Well did you take care of him? Or should I be on the phone with Billy telling him control his son?"

"No, sir," He said, "Don't worry I took care of it, and a call to his father would just add insult to injury."

I laughed inwardly as Charlie gave Carlisle an approving sort of look. He was looking at Carlisle like he was looked at him like a friend. Kind of like he had before he had found out about us. It was nice to see, and Carlisle seemed to notice too as he shot me a smile.

"Ok then," said Charlie and he turned to go, and he called over his shoulder, "You staying for dinner, Carlisle?"

"Sure," He called back.

"Uh, Dad!" I called and he turned around and walked back towards us.

Carlisle shot me a quick look and I nodded as he sighed. Once Jake had left and I had cheered Carlisle up a little we had gotten into a discussion about me moving in. He wanted me to move in soon, and I couldn't agree more. Though we had decided that we should wait a little bit so that Charlie could get used to us together a little more, but right now was too good to pass up, he seemed very pleased with Carlisle at the moment. It was the perfect time to utilize to tell him I was moving out.

"You want me to-" Carlisle started but I shook my head.

"No I got it," I said.

"Well I'm having a lot of fun standing here, but is there a point to this Bells?"

"Yeah," I said, _please let him already know what's coming_, "Um, Dad, Carlisle and I were talking earlier and we figured it was just about time for me to move in, and we were thinking possibly this weekend…"

That last part was off the cuff, but Carlisle just nodded anyways.

"Ok, well I'm already taking Saturday off to go fishing with Billy, but I'll help you pack up before I go," said Charlie and I nodded, surprised at how well he took it.

"Thanks," I said, still skeptical.

"That it Bella?"

"Uh, hold up Charlie," said Carlisle just before I opened my mouth to tell him he could go, "I realize that it's far too late for me to be asking you for your permission, but I'd like to get your blessing."

"Yeah, sure, -erm, whatever," Charlie mumbled and he kind of just disappeared around the corner of the house as Carlisle kneeled down beside me.

"That was incredibly cute," I said as he leaned in, took me in his arms and pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"I was trying to be polite and respectful," he said, sighing loudly.

"I know," I said matching his sigh and I pulled away enough to see his eyes and I kissed him.

Late Saturday night Carlisle and I were cuddling on top of the sheets on his –our- bed. We had taken my bed, purely for Charlie's piece of mind, though he knew that it wouldn't be used. He nuzzled my neck with his nose and left little kisses there. I laughed as he tickled the edge of my ear, he chuckled at my reaction and our smiles matched as Rosalie burst into the door. Then after seeing us all cuddled together she covered her eyes, only after she noticed we were still clothed anyways.

"Am I interrupting… something?"

"No," said Carlisle sarcastically and I laughed, but Rosalie didn't sense the sarcasm and she removed her hand from her eyes.

"Ok, good," said Rosalie, "I suck."

"Why do you suck?" Carlisle asked and I could tell by his tone that he was just going along with whatever it was so she would get out.

"I was talking to mom on the phone, and I kind of let it slip that I spent the day helping Bella move in and then she made me explain who she was, don't worry I didn't tell them about the baby…but they're coming."

"Who's coming?" Carlisle asked concerned, the issue clearly had his attention.

"Like, everyone."


	28. Cullen Family Circus, Part I

Disclaimer: Don't own them…

A/N: Hey, this one took a little longer (obviously) but hopefully the humor will make up for it (It took me a little while to make up all the _characters_ in Carlisle's family) Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Twenty Eight – Cullen Family Circus, Part I

Isabella Swan

To say Carlisle was nervous about me meeting his family was just about the understatement of the year. I really doubted that his family was really that bad, after all they had produced him, but when I brought this to his attention he kindly reminded me that they had also produced Rosalie. While she was much better now, I knew that it was mostly due to Carlisle that she was normal now. He had repeatedly told me over the week before they came that it was a glitch that he was like he was. I couldn't really believe that, no way my Carlisle could be a glitch.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to Charlie's, or crash somewhere else for the week?" Carlisle asked as we were stripping and making the bed in our room so his parents could take it for the week, the morning of their arrival.

"I'm sure," I replied for what felt like the thousandth time to that same question, though I couldn't help but notice that he was really cute when he was nervous, "You're cute when you're all twitchy and nervous. Besides aren't they coming to meet me anyways?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He sighed as a smile spread across his face and I smiled as well as I sat down on the edge of the bed so that I could get off my crutches as he finished off on his side then walked over to me. He kissed me softly once before pressing his forehead gently to mine, gazing softly into my eyes. I felt his arms wrapping loosely around me

"Please just don't leave me, Bella," He said solemnly, swallowing hard, "I don't care if you have to go to Charlie's or Angela's, just don't-"

I cut him off by tipping my chin upward to catch his lips with mine, I tried to keep it brief but it's hard to stop once I was kissing him. I pulled away and looked him square in the eye so that he would catch everything I was about to say.

"Carlisle," I said raising my good hand up to cup his cheek, "You're really that worried about this? Seriously, there is no possible way that I would even be able to leave you if I wanted to, do you realize how irresistible and addicting you are? And you're kind and loving and you're perfect for me. No one is going to be able to pull me away from you, Carlisle, not even your family."

"I love you, Bella," He said sweetly and I kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, which is why we'll be ok," I said as he brushed his lips across mine quickly.

"You guys! They're here!" Rosalie called from downstairs as we heard a series of loud car doors slamming from the driveway area.

"Ok," I said as he helped me up and onto my crutches, "Can you go through all their names again?"

"Mom's Mary Ann, but just call her whatever she introduces herself as, and don't make eye contact for too long, if she introduces herself as my mom, it's safest to just not call her anything at all," said Carlisle as we walked out the door into the hallway, "Dad's easy just call him Dad, he probably won't remember it anyways. Jacques – Brother, Courtney – his wife, Lindsey is only Jacques' and Samantha is both of their child. Carolyn – Sister has Rosalie and Mike, don't call him Michael, Sam's their dad but he won't be here he left about a year ago. Don't mention him, ok? Everything else about them I'd rather you just find out for yourself, they're kind of nutty, and we really don't have time."

"Sure," I said, completely overwhelmed by all the names.

"Don't worry," He said, kissing my temple as we hit the bottom of the stairs, or rather he finished carrying me down the stairs, "We're about to go right over them all again."

As we got into the foyer where Rosalie was looking out the window at her oncoming family, and I guess soon to be mine too. They were unloading several taxis. The first person I saw had to be Carlisle's father. He was old, but not all that elderly, he had a cane but he seemed pretty stable. He had thick gray – mostly white – hair that was neatly combed and he was dressed in Khakis and a shirt and tie. He had a kind face, and I could tell, out of anyone he would be the place were Carlisle got the kindness.

Jacques was not too far behind his father. He looked nothing like Carlisle, he was tall but not so muscular and he was a different kind of handsome, he had black hair and a little streak of gray. There was definite playboy look about him, but maybe that was just because Carlisle warned me about him. Courtney was next to him, she was the time of person you could tell had a nasally voice and an annoying personality just by looking at her. She was carrying a six year old, who was dressed to kill, and had little blonde pigtails coming out of either side of her head. Samantha could probably walk by herself, hopefully. Trailing behind them had to be Lindsey. She was tall and really pretty, though her hair was dyed black and shadowed her eyes, in comparison to her little sister's bright pink polo, she had a black skeleton sweatshirt on and black skinny jeans even though it was nearly ninety degrees out. She was totally zoned out listening to her ipod, she looked about the same age as Rosalie, though Rosalie's polar opposite.

Behind them was a blonde woman, dressed in almost a Native American type dress with a topaz necklace, very earthy. She was obviously Carolyn, and as Carlisle and Rosalie said she was, she looked a little out there. She was holding a five year old's hand, who had to be Mike. He was dressed in a little football jersey and little jeans. He too was blonde and he actually looked a lot like I would picture a younger Carlisle, though his eyes were blue, not hazel like Carlisle's.

Then brining up the rear was a stern and cross looking woman, probably in her late sixties, who had to be Carlisle's mom. She was the one I was most nervous about. I watched as the fiery woman handed each cab driver an extra twenty bucks and point to all their bags which were lying in the driveway. She was bent over a little but still looked terrifying, or maybe that was just me. Her hair was short and almost pixie like, blonde highlighted and she was very haughty in her manner, it seemed like this was the last place she wanted to be. Well, of course it probably was.

I tried not to let the fear show on my face, but clearly I failed as Carlisle leaned down and kissed my temple quickly before Rosalie opened the door.

"It'll be ok," He murmured as they all started to file into the foyer.

"Carlisle, Darling," said His mother's voice came, it almost made me jump as she was almost yelling at him over all the commotion, and I noticed Rosalie scooping her baby brother right up, "Be a dear and tell the cabbies where to put our stuff."

"Right," said Carlisle, I had noticed that he had made a point to give Lindsey a hug before anyone else, and he had just gotten back over to me when his mother said that, luckily Rosalie came right over, Mike on her hip, to stand next to me.

I watched Carlisle as he parted the crowd and took a little airplane bottle of vodka from his father on his way to meet the cabbies. He put it down on the little table near the door as he started to talk to the cabbies. Then, as they all disappeared into the house carrying everyone's stuff upstairs, all the eyes were turned to me, even Mike seemed to know not say anything as Carlisle crossed back across the room and set his hand on the small of my back as he took a deep breath.

"Everyone, this is my Bella," He said with a little smile and then he turned to me, and introduced them all to me one by one.

"She's so young," clearly Carlisle's mom clearly had no issue being blunt, and her statement almost sounded like a complaint.

Jacques, on the other hand who had taken Samantha from Courtney was looking me over from head to toe and back again. Carlisle seemed to notice too and I immediately felt his arm snake around my waist to hold me tighter. Carolyn was surprised that I was so young along with the rest of the family, well except the little kids, but Carolyn kept a friendly smile on her face. Carlisle's father didn't say anything, he gave me a quick smile then disappeared into the back were he found the little bottle that Carlisle had taken from him. Carlisle nodded with a nervous smile, he didn't really know how to respond to that, or everyone's reactions.

"Hey, Mom, Lindsey, Mikey," said Rosalie, trying to break the overly awkward silence, "You guys are rooming with me, let's go."

Rosalie led her mother and Lindsey, and carried Mike away from the room and upstairs. Samantha made a big fuss, so her mother let her down and she ran off to follow her cousin closest in age, or maybe her sister. Either way she led Jacques and Courtney to follow her and Carlisle took a deep breath/

"Why don't I just show you all to your rooms before we go to lunch," He said loudly so that everyone who had gone ahead could hear him, and his father came back into the room from the kitchen, minus the little bottle.

"That would be splendid Carlisle, ma boy," said his father and Carlisle smiled, I smiled too, but both of ours disappeared as Carlisle's mother glowered over at us.

The first stop was Rosalie's room, which was thankfully large enough to fit in three cots that Carlisle had gotten, and he had set up a cot in the guest room as well for Samantha to be able to room with her parents. My old bed was in the baby's to be room and that's were Carlisle was instisting that I sleep, and I had told him that I would share and he had smiled, but we skipped over that room and headed to our bedroom.

"Mom, Dad," said Carlisle opening the door and flipping on the lights, they were the last two as everyone had remained in their rooms once we got to them, "You can stay in here, there's a bathroom through that door."

"Thank-you, Son," said his Dad comically as he stretched his arms and went straight to his suitcase.

Carlisle's mom just kind was glared at us, and then Carlisle backed up, and I followed him, out the door and into the hall. He pulled the door shut so it would be impossible for her glare to follow us out there then leaned down quickly, pressing his lips to mine.

"Uncle Carlisle!" We heard Samantha scream from down the hall and he sighed heavily as he pulled away, kissing my forehead, then walked quickly.

"Yes, Samantha?" He said as I hobbled over behind him to where Courtney was standing with Samantha, in front of the to be baby's room.

"Carlisle, what are you thinking?" said Courtney, stroking her daughter's hair gently, "Back problems run in my side of the family, and Samantha needs her space, Carlisle! I cannot allow my daughter to sleep on a cot. She needs this room."

"That's where Bella's sleeping," Carlisle said and Courtney rolled her eyes and snorted.

"She's young, she can take the couch."

"Samantha's six," Carlisle replied, this was about as fierce as I had seen him, well except the little incident with Jake.

Carlisle had promised me before they came that I would keep a bed. He wanted to remain comfortable and at least have a bed. This was precisely the reason that we hadn't included this room in the tour and Carlisle was mad, I could tell.

"Back Problems, Carlisle, it could mess her up so early," said Courtney.

I could tell Carlisle wanted to scream, she's pregnant, and all broken, but he didn't. It wouldn't be the best way for his family to find out like that and he sighed as Rosalie and her mom came in the direction of the commotion. I was surprised that Carlisle hadn't mentioned that there were three and a half people in the other room, including her daughter Lindsey, well I guess not _her_ daughter so she didn't seem to mind.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked as they came up, Mike following them, no Lindsey in sight.

"Carlisle, has been holding out on Samantha," said Courtney angrily.

"Well yeah, that's supposed to be Bella's room," replied Rosalie and clearly clashing with her Aunt was something she did a lot.

"But Bella isn't prone to back problems," said Courtney.

"Carlisle, honey, I'm fine, I'll just sleep on the couch," I said quietly, but I knew everyone could hear, all I wanted was them to stop, I was starting to get a headache.

"See she's reasonable," said Courtney in a tone that would make anyone want to punch her in the face.

"Well, Lindsey can room with her, more space," said Carlisle and Courtney shook her head.

"No, she can stay with Rosalie and Carolyn," said Courtney and Carlisle took a really deep breath and turned to me and kissed my head, and whispered, "Sorry, Sweetie."

"It's fine," I said as Courtney turned around.

"Lindsey!" she called then added, not even trying to sound polite, "Move Samantha's stuff into her room! Now!"

Carolyn and that branch of the family, including Rosalie left, Rosalie glaring maliciously at Courtney as Carlisle wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He then led me down stairs, or rather lifted me and we walked into the kitchen to see Carlisle's father rooting through the fridge.

"You got any Scotch?" He asked, not taking his head out of the fridge and Carlisle sighed again.

"No, Dad, I don't really keep an alcohol in the house, I think there might be half a bottle of wine in there somewhere," said Carlisle as he helped me into a seat at the table.

"Nope," He said as he took his head out of the refrigerator and came and sat at the table with me as Carlisle went to the cabinet and got me a Tylenol for my head.

He always had a way of knowing when I was feeling sick, or maybe I was just really transparent.

"The family already giving you a headache?" said Carlisle's Dad kindly then added, "Take it from me, alcohol helps, I think I'm gonna go to the store and get some. Can I borrow your car?"

"No, Dad," Carlisle said and his dad rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Bella," He said.

"It's ok, I really can't anyways, besides, I'm only nineteen," I said and he nodded.

"Well more for me," He said with a kind smile, and a wink, "As soon as this boy lets me get some."

I chuckled a little as Carlisle handed me the Tylenol and a bottle of water.

"You don't have to actually sleep on the couch," Carlisle said sitting down as soon as his father had gotten up and walked out of the room, "I'll get you a bed or something."

"Carlisle, with the number of times I have fallen asleep on the couch, I will be fine," I replied and he sighed, "Especially if a certain someone is there with me."

"Alright, that I can handle," I replied, "I wish I could say half of them were better once you get to know them."

"What's Courtney's beef with Lindsey?" I asked.

"Not her daughter, though she was conceived and born while she was married to Jacques," said Carlisle, "And Jacques is too scared she'll leave, especially since all his mistresses are found out about by her. So Jacques doesn't really stick up for her, at all, I don't think he cares all that much about her. She's really smart though."

"Oh, why doesn't she go live with her mom?" I asked.

"Died, shortly after Lindsey was born," Carlisle replied, "Jacques was going to put her up for adoption, but mom told him he had to keep her because God forbid the neighbors found out. Poor girl, I feel bad for her."

"Yikes," I replied and he nodded as he stole a sip of my water.

"Uncle Carlisle?" Samantha demanded as she walked into the kitchen, "I want ice cream, now."

I could tell right there that this was going to be a very long week.


	29. Cullen Family Circus, Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Hey I have no idea about astrology and all that I totally made it all up sorry…and the song Halo by Beyonce, doesn't really go with this chapter but I finally listened to it, because I usually just block out anything by Beyonce, it kind of shows what Bella thinks of Carlisle in this fan fiction and it made me laugh (in fact I think if you do some youtube searching there is an excellent video of Carlisle to that song… just saying, I didn't make it but it's awesome) …Really long chapter… just in warning…Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Twenty Nine – Cullen Family Circus, Part II

Isabella Swan

It was about mid week and I was curled up with Carlisle on the couch. We were supposed to have, according to what he and I had talked about before they came, told them earlier this evening at dinner, but events prevented us from doing so. His mother, about half way through the meal had gone into a rant about unplanned pregnancies and how people who had them had to animals, Courtney had agreed, obviously. Carlisle's dad had finally gotten Jacques to get him some sort of alcohol at the store earlier that day, so he didn't say much, while Carolyn had tried to come to the defense. She had said something about the moment being right and some other stuff that sounded really hokey and far-fetched. Rosalie had just joined in on the looks Carlisle and I were exchanging, but she had been in on the plan anyways.

It was late and Carlisle was fast asleep underneath me and I just couldn't fall asleep. I knew it probably was just my mind racing around and trying to figure out how we were going to manage this, but the heat didn't help all that much. It was sticky and gross, and I just was so uncomfortable I couldn't sleep. I didn't move though, with Carlisle's arms wrapped loosely around me I felt perfectly safe and I was happy to be there.

I laid there a few more minutes before I heard someone walk into the room, quietly. I was expecting either Michael or Samantha to be walking in, it wouldn't be the first time, but the shadow was a bit bigger. I sat up a little as Carlisle's arms fell back to his sides and he didn't wake up as Carolyn came into view.

"Hey, Bella," She whispered in a friendly tone, as always, "Can we take a walk?"

"Sure," I said as I finished getting up and Carolyn handed me my crutches.

I was in one of Carlisle's old T-shirts and flannel shorts of my own, but I didn't bother worrying about that, because Carolyn was in her pajamas too, and it was two in the morning. I hobbled over to Carlisle and kissed his forehead before following Carolyn out of the room, she gave me a warm smile and we went outside through the sliding kitchen doors.

"You really love my brother huh?" said Carolyn as she waited at the bottom of the stairs of the deck for me to make my way down.

"Yeah, I do," I replied.

"Well, stick in there," said Carolyn as I reached the bottom, "Mom'll come around eventually and -- hey look it's Orion. That's good luck, ya know."

I looked up at the sky as she was at the stars, but didn't see much more than that, stars.

Carolyn was pretty into the whole astrology and Zodiac signs scene I had noticed. It was almost a parallel to Courtney and Carlisle's mom, the meaner they got towards me, the more Carolyn spoke about how I was a certain sign even though I was born under another. She assured me that that was very rare, and good.

"I didn't," I replied and Carolyn nodded.

"Well, now you do," she said with a smile and I nodded, there was a small silence as we walked over to the river's edge and started walking down the bank, "So the family's been kind of avoiding you and Carlisle's relationship, I mean, how did you guys even meet?"

"Well, Charlie, my dad introduced us and then he was my science teacher, and well…" I trailed off but Carolyn got it and I knew that she got the point.

"Oh, cool," said Carolyn enthusiastically, "How serious are you two? I mean obviously you've moved in, I just, I haven't seen Carlisle this happy since – well for a long time. And I would talk to him about all this, I'm sorry, it's just he told me to talk to you. But seriously, I have been watching you two and you are just so cute."

"Yeah, we're pretty serious," I replied as a wave of nausea came over me, "He actually-"

I broke off mid sentence as I puked up some of my salad from dinner and Carolyn walked over to put her hand on my shoulder.

"You ok? You sick?" Carolyn asked and I nodded.

"Something like that," I said and she nodded as I cleared my throat, trying to see if I got any throw up on my shirt.

"Nerves?" said Carolyn, "I realize Courtney's not all that nice and Jacques has been trying to hit on you, and Mom's been being anything but civil, but you don't have to get sick about it."

"No, it's not that at all," I replied trying to wipe my mouth with my arm a little bit.

"Well then what is it?" She asked as we turned around and headed back towards the house.

"I'm pregnant," I said quietly, not thinking that she would hear me, but she did.

"Oh! That's so great," she said, rocking side to side as she said that last word with a huge smile.

"Yeah, we've told Rosalie…or rather she overheard, but that's it for his side."

"Gotcha," she said bringing her fingers across her lips like a zipper.

"Yeah," I said, trying to scrape my tongue against my teeth and swallowing to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Oh, we better get you back," said Carolyn as she scooted me along as we headed towards the house.

We walked into the kitchen as Carlisle walked in, he was looking all worried and walked right up and hugged me, kissing my forehead as he pulled away. I must've had some excess puke on my shirt, because when he pulled away he had some on him and he looked down and back at me.

"You ok?" He asked as Carolyn timidly walked over to the fridge and grabbed me a glass of water and handed it to me.

Then he pulled the pukey shirt off over his head and Carolyn dismissed herself from the room as Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me back into the living room, where the light was now on. He grabbed another t-shirt from his bag that he had grabbed of his clothes and handed it to me before grabbing one for himself. I slipped the gross one over my head and then replaced it with the clean one, then went to brush my teeth and sip my water.

I got back and the lights were on for me, and Carlisle was waiting for me on the couch. I curled up with him again as I was starting to feel the drowsiness I was supposed to have been getting earlier. I fell asleep somewhere between my head making contact with his chest and a few minutes into him running his fingers gently through my hair. I woke up the next morning late, or so I was guessing, as Carlisle was awake, but still underneath me, and the sun was bright in the room.

"Good morning, Bella sweetie," He said as he leaned in and kissed me good morning.

We went and dressed quickly, just in case on of the little kids came down, but in ten minutes we were all cuddled together back on the couch.

"What time is it?" I asked a few minutes later, eyes squinting in the sun.

"About Ten," He said, picking up his watch from the coffee table and then setting it back down when he was done, "You want breakfast?"

I didn't need to say anything, my stomach growled loudly as soon as he finished his sentence. He chuckled as he picked me right up, abandoning my crutches and only setting me down at the table when we got into the kitchen. He immediately went and stood by his father over by the stove top where he was making pancakes already. Carolyn and Mike were sitting at the table with me, clearly no one else was up yet. Carolyn had a portion of the newspaper and was reading it intently while Mike was drawing in a coloring book.

"Daddy, you're a Gemini right?" She said.

"No," Carlisle's father said, as though he were actually worried about his horoscope, though this was normal, he had a rather large soft spot for his daughter, "I was born in February."

"Good, they're screwed today," said Carolyn and she smiled at me, "You're supposed to have a very good day."

"Good," I said as Carlisle chuckled from over by the pancake area.

"How about me, Carolyn?" Carlisle asked as he walked over to the table with two plates of pancakes, one with a small one and then the other with three large ones.

He set the smaller plate in front of Mike while placing the other in front of me. Carolyn flipped the page and then grimaced.

"You don't want to know," She said and I laughed a little as Carlisle smiled and returned to help his father with the pancakes.

The light hearted atmosphere was immediately sucked out of the kitchen as Courtney, fully dressed and prettified entered with Samantha who was in a little pink dress and had pink fuzzy sparkly pigtail holders. We all immediately wiped the smiled off our faces. They weren't in the best moods in the morning.

Courtney sat down on the other end next to Carolyn, and there was an empty seat next Mike. When Carlisle came back to the table with another plate of small pancakes and one for Carolyn, he set the small one in front of the empty space next to Mike. He set Carolyn's down and then picked Samantha up right out of her seat and she giggled as he tickled her slightly and set her back down in front of the pancakes on the other side of the table. _Yup, he was adorable with kids, even Samantha the little brat. _Though, at age six it's not exactly the kid's fault if they're a brat. That was Courtney and Jacques' doing.

Speaking of the devil, Jacques walked into the kitchen at that moment. He sat next to his daughter and across the table from me, completely ignoring his wife, not even bothering to bid her good morning. He gave me a slightly creepy smile as Carlisle came back and set pancakes in front of Courtney, and then sat down next to me. He placed a hand protectively on my uninjured leg and started to eat. His father brought Jacques', his own, and Carlisle's mother's eggs (She refused to eat pancakes) to the table and sat down next to Carlisle. There was an empty seat next to him with the eggs for his wife's seat.

"Wait," I said as I swallowed some of my second pancake, "Where're Lindsey and Rosalie."

"They went to Tyler's party last night, remember?" said Carlisle and I nodded.

"Oh, yeah, so they're still sleeping then?" I said and Carolyn nodded.

Carlisle nodded as he forked a chunk of pancake and stuffed it into his mouth as his mother walked in. She went around the table kissing the top of everyone's head, well except mine, which she made a point of skipping. And then she stopped and sat down in front of the eggs. No thank-you's no nothing, and then she looked around the table.

"Where're Rosalie and Lindsey?" She said to me, like it was my fault they weren't there.

"Sleeping," I replied, remembering to be polite even though in my head I was strangling her, I was just that frustrated.

"Well why don't you go get them, they shouldn't still be sleeping, it's nearly eleven," She said, and I didn't see fit to mention that she was just awake and shouldn't be mad that teenagers, who's job was sleeping in late, were still asleep.

"OK," I said and I made to get up from the table and Carlisle stopped my chair.

"That's enough, mom," said Carlisle in a forced calm, "Bella isn't your servant nor the reason that they're still sleeping. Or the reason Jacques dropped the platter of sandwiches yesterday and it's not going to be her fault that Samantha looses her doll today. What's the matter with you people, can't you even just pretend to like her, that is what this family does best, pretend. Because Bella, if I have my way, is going to be around here for well, ever. It would be really nice if you all could be civil at least to Bella and then you may just find out that she's an amazing person. And Jacques she's not going to sleep with you, so you can just give up already."

"I'll go wake the girls up," said Carolyn, grabbing Mike by the hand, I hoped she knew that Carlisle's little speech was not directed at her in the slightest, she had been amazing.

Carlisle's father sat uncomfortably between Carlisle and his wife. He too knew that this wasn't really directed at him, but he just kind of sat there for a few minutes as everyone took in Carlisle's words. His mother was looking angrier and angrier by the second, maybe it would have added a little more if Carlisle had stormed out, but then he would have abandoned me in there with them. I figured that was why he didn't as he put an arm around my back, I was kind of happy he stuck up for me.

"Theodore, you're not going to let Carlisle speak to me like that?" said Mary Ann angrily, and it took him a few minutes to respond.

"Yes, actually, I think he's right on, I like Bella, she's good for him," said Theodore as he stood up and walked around the table, took Samantha by the hand, and exited the room, leaving us with three very angry people, two of which had already hated my guts.

I got his mother's beef with me, but I didn't quite get Courtney's until Carlisle had explained to me yesterday that she had always been insistent on Samantha being the only heir to his money. Which obviously wouldn't happen anyways it would go to all the nieces and nephews evenly. He told me that wasn't the plan anymore, but that was what was going to happen before he met me. That was also why, he had explained, when he had offered to take Lindsey when he first was moving to Forks, she said no, because she didn't want Lindsey spending more time with him than Samantha.

"Well," said Mary Ann in a huff, "Carlisle, I don't appreciate you talking to me like that."

"I don't appreciate you three treating Bella like crap, or your own personal challenge," said Carlisle, "Bella will be joining the family probably within the next two years, at least I hope she still wants to after meeting all of you."

Carlisle's mom just stared down at the table and Courtney stood up angrily.

"Yes, Courtney, you can stop planning on how you're going to get Samantha all the money and giving her a list on how she should spend it," said Carlisle, clearly irritated as she left the room.

So now we were at the table with Jacques and his mother.

"How do you know she wouldn't sleep with me?" said Jacques, his brow furrowed, and I was taken aback I didn't think he would approach the subject while his mother was still at the table, "She has free will."

"Because she's in love with me," Carlisle replied for me and I nodded.

"That doesn't mean anything," said Jacques smugly and his mother shot him a look, then buried her head in her hands.

I opened my mouth to speak, and tell him exactly how much I loved Carlisle and where exactly he could put his ego, but Carlisle was a few seconds ahead of me.

"Well, Jacques how about this one?" said Carlisle, "She's pregnant with my baby."

Silence, in which Jacques dismissed himself and Mary Ann lifted her head and looked over at us, all daggers seemingly gone as she did so and my phone rang in the other room. I went to get up and answer it, but then remembered that my crutches were in there with my phone and Carlisle got up and helped me from the table to the couch where I could get my phone, then he returned to the kitchen to talk to his mother. I looked around the room as I realized I had missed a call from my own mother and saw that everyone, minus the kids, Courtney, and Jacques, were all standing near the entrance to the kitchen listening in. Theodore cradled an imaginary baby with a smile and gave me the signal of thumbs up. Rosalie practically had her ear to the wall to listen in but she smiled at me, and so did Lindsey who was leaning against the other side of the doorframe. Carolyn was standing over by her niece and smiled at me too. Well, at least they all liked me, but I am sure Lindsey's impression of me was due to Carlisle's soft spot for her.

"Anything interesting?" I said kindly as I hobbled over, putting my phone back on the coffee table, figuring mom could wait.

"Pretty quite," Carolyn whispered to me as I balanced myself on the crutches next to Rosalie.

"I think you're going to need to be getting a paternity test, Carlisle, just to be sure," she said it clear as day and loudly enough so that I could have heard it over on the couch, which I think was her plan in the first place.

Carolyn and the other three immediately converged on me and helped me over to the couch, all of them looking so solemn, but Rosalie just looked like she could punch something. We only got halfway to the couch when we heard Carlisle's glass hit the table hard, and then he was power walking with steam into the room and everyone backed away from me as he took my hand gently. Then my crutches fell as he picked me right up, carefully and kissed my head sweetly as he silently carried me out the door. He placed me into the front seat of the Mercedes and then walked around to get into the drivers' seat, clearly we were leaving for a little while. As soon as he shut his door Rosalie came out of the house carrying my crutches and my phone and put them into the back seat for us and then shut the door and Carlisle pulled out of the driveway.

The drive was silent and we didn't talk at all. Carlisle just kept driving until he got us out to first beach were he paid the parking attendant and then just parked in the sandy parking lot. He still didn't say anything as he just stared out the front windshield out onto the ocean.

"Carlisle," I said sadly, I felt like I was going to cry, but I knew I had to keep myself together in case he started, "This baby is yours, I've never been with anyone e-"

"I know, Bella," He said as he took my hand in his, turned to me and kissed the top of my hand, and looked into my eyes as he kindly added, "What did you think I believed her even for a second? You're my Bella. I'm just mad that she-"

"It's ok, Carlisle," I said as I lifted my hand over the center console and ran my fingers gently through his hair.

"No, it's not," He said sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'll take you where ever you want to go, where do you want to stay the rest of the week?"

"Carlisle, I told you, the only place I ever want to be is in your arms," I replied, still keeping our eyes locked onto each others, and he smiled weakly, "I am not going to let her run me off."

"I don't want to go back yet," He said and I couldn't agree more, for all my big talk I was looking more forward to the end of the earth than going back there.

I looked out on the beach and no one was there for the most part, only a few early morning surfers.

"Walk with me on the beach?" I said and he smiled with a nod.

"Of course, mind if I carry you instead of making you hobble?" He asked.

"Whatever you want," I said and he just smiled and he got out of the car and walked around the hood to get me.

He opened my door as his phone started to ring and he just threw it into the back seat with mine. He then knelt down with his back to me and I climbed onto his back. He then proceeded to carry me piggy back style down the beach. We had left so quickly that neither of us had grabbed shoes and I watched from above how the sand went up through his toes. I kissed the back of his neck and he kissed the closest part of my arm to his lips. He still just seemed so sad.

"So have you thought of any names?" I asked, talking about the baby usually made him happy.

"Not really," He replied thoughtfully, "At the appointment they said that they would be able to tell us the gender at the appointment after we get your leg cast off, I figured that's when we'd start thinking about that."

"Ok," I said, truthfully I hadn't given a name much thought either, _well that was a dud_, "What're we going to do with Rosalie at the end of the summer when you have classes?"

"I was thinking we could send her home for that first semester," He said, "But then she could come back once I was up at the hospital."

"We can't send her home," I said sadly, _especially with that family._

"It will only be a few months," He said and I grunted in disagreement.

We, well he, walked down the beach a little longer in silence. It was peaceful, and I had my head rested comfortably on his shoulder, cuddled into his neck. I left a few kisses there before letting my eyes close in comfort as he walked. He stopped after what seemed like a few minutes and I opened my eyes as he started to turn around, we had reached the far cliffs.

"I love you, Carlisle Cullen," I whispered into his ear and I saw the side of his mouth turn up as he turned his head and kissed my cheek, which admittedly was the easiest part of my face for him to reach.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," He whispered, flipping me around so that he was holding me bridal style, and he looked deeply into my eyes, "I just wish everything was this simple."

"It is, silly," I said leaning up and kissing him square on the lips, "You just have to keep that in your mind. Benefits are so outweighing the obstacles."

"Oh," He said with a small smirk leaning down and kissing me deeply, "Definitely."

"You ready to go back now?" I asked as several minivans pulled into the parking lot.

"I guess," He said and he carried me up to the car and set me gently into my seat.

We pulled up to the house a few minutes later, in which I insisted on listening to the radio to calm our nerves. _Who couldn't relax to a couple slow tunes?_ It was more for Carlisle's benefit than my own and it seemed to work, that is until we had parked out in the driveway behind my very stationary truck, and Rosalie's little Corvette, that if anyone in the family asked was my car and the truck was Carlisle's second.

He let go of my hand which he had been holding over the center console and walked around the car got my crutches and my phone as he stuffed his own into his pocket and helped me out of the car. I hobbled beside him up to the house where Lindsey opened the door for us. Carlisle thanked her as we walked inside and everyone was sitting on the couch, Carolyn on the floor with the two kids and Rosalie over in the corner texting Emmett by the look on her face.

"Hey," said Carolyn excitedly, jumping up and coming over to give us each a hug.

"Hey," I said with a smile and Carlisle smiled as well.

"See there's that smile," said Carolyn so overly enthusiastic that Carlisle laughed.

Jacques and Courtney stood up so that we could sit down on the couch next to Carlisle's mother, and that's where we sat. Theodore had a glass of scotch in his hand and was sitting in the chair watching us carefully, all the eyes in the room were looking at us.

"I'm – I'm – I'm sorry," She stuttered out, and I knew what a big thing that was, even if her face screamed she didn't mean it, it was the closest thing to a real apology I would probably get.

"It's ok," I said, knowing that Carlisle wasn't about to forgive her, and I should be the bigger person here.

An awkward silence followed until my phone started to go off, giving me an out as I walked into the kitchen to finally speak to my mother.

--

A/N 2: Ok so I am at a position where I figure it's best just to ask you guys, more family time or should we move on? Just mention it at the end of your review : ) hope you all enjoyed :)


	30. Too Much

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Hey, so I know most of the reviews told me more family time would be good, and right up until I opened up Word to write this Chapter I was going to, but I kind of feel like making them go away…but I hope you all like how I compromised here…Fun Fillery type... Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Thirty – Too Much

Isabella Swan 

The Friday noon time departure of my to-be-in-laws could not have come slower. It was like the Earth had decided to rotate slower just to enjoy my pain. Carlisle felt about the same, as he was no longer on very good speaking terms with his mother, Jacques, or Courtney. I had shared my theory on Earth's treachery with him and he had laughed. Rosalie had called Emmett in since the morning of the incident. Emmett had the unique ability to get every member of Carlisle's slightly eccentric family to laugh at the same thing.

I had to keep reminding myself that they would be my family too soon enough, and I shouldn't be thinking poorly of them. I would have felt worse if the people I was thinking bad about weren't thinking the exact same way about me, but I still didn't want to make things any more difficult for Carlisle than they were already. I really felt bad that they didn't like me, and I felt a little bad that I hadn't tried harder to earn their approval. However, whenever I offered to do something for Mary Ann, Jacques, or Courtney that was nice, but Carlisle, surprisingly, told me not to bother and it wouldn't change much.

I sat on the couch Friday morning while Mike ran around the house making sure the Lego sets he brought with him had all the pieces still and Samantha was looking around for her Barbie. Something told me if she didn't find it she wouldn't be Barbie-less for all that long, I was pretty sure she or Courtney would be making Jacques buy her one at the airport whether she found it or not. Carlisle was upstairs moving Lindsey's things into the guest room that Courtney and Jacques were vacating as we had convinced Jacques to let Lindsey stay for a few extra weeks. Courtney had been agreeable only due to the fact that she knew that her plan at getting Samantha all the money was foiled and it would have been anyways seeing as Carlisle and I were going to have a kid of our own soon.

I looked up from staring at my toes as Emmett came in through the front door and plopped down on the couch next to me while I heard what sounded like a lot of people coming down the stairs. Mike was the first one to the bottom and he ran over and gave me a big hug, Mike, unlike Samantha had taken to me quickly.

"Auntie Bella," He said as I pulled him up onto my lap, "Can I stay here with you and Uncle Carlisle like Lindsey and Rosie?"

"No," I said sympathetically as the rest of them came into the room, I had to notice that Carlisle had a little kids' pink Barbie backpack slung over his shoulder, something Samantha should definitely be carrying herself.

"Sorry, buddy," said Carlisle, walking over and ruffling Mike's hair, "Maybe when you're a little older, ok?"

"Ok," said Mike with a big sigh, which made me smile and Carlisle chucled lightly as mike hopped down from my lap and ran to catch his mother's hand as she slipped his own Power Rangers' backpack on him.

The family started to file out the door, and Emmett got up to follow Rosalie out to go say good bye to Carolyn and Mike while he helped pack up the waiting taxis. Carlisle walked over to me and leaned down. He pressed his forehead to mine briefly before angling his head more towards me so that he reached my lips with his.

"Be right back," He said sweetly as he pulled away, and then he followed Rosalie and Emmett out the door.

I watched out the window as they all said their good byes. I had said good bye to Carolyn and Theodore earlier and Samantha, on her mother's orders only I suspect, completely ignored my existence. I waited inside the house for them to return, Lindsey was sitting across the coffee table from me on the floor. He shot me a quick smile and I smiled back at her. She was excited to have a week out from under Courtney, I was sure of it, not that it was a hard thing to notice what with the expression on her face much lighter than usual.

Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett came back into the house and when Emmett shut the door behind them, shutting the family out, I felt the tangible stress that had filled the house for the past week disappear. I took a deep breath and Carlisle smiled as he did so too. I stood up on my crutches and he walked right around me and came to wrap his arms around me from behind. His hands folded lightly around my stomach and then he cocked his head to the side and kiss my neck passionately.

"See that wasn't so bad," He said, playfully mocking my voice.

"What _was_ I thinking," I said jokingly and the other three chuckled as Carlisle released me and stepped out from behind me.

"So what's the itinerary for you guys today?" Carlisle directed his question at Emmett, Rosalie, and Lindsey, the girls just shrugged.

"Port Angela's with people from school," Emmett answered as Rosalie handed him her car keys, clearly she didn't want to crash it, "Then I think we're catching a movie. And Lindsey, you are more than welcome to come."

"All right, sounds fun," said Carlisle and they kind of smiled and then just left the house.

"Don't wait up," Emmett called jokingly over his shoulder as he shut the door behind himself and Carlisle turned around to face me.

He leaned in and kissed me automatically, and smiled a little cheekily as he pulled away.

"How much do you love me?" He said as a pained 'please don't kill me' expression.

"Too much," I said with a big sigh as he cupped my face in his hands, "What do you want?"

"A couple of guys I went to school with in Boston are in Seattle for the weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to head out there and have dinner with them, spend the night in the city," He said and I smiled, he never got to see his friends.

"Yeah, sounds good," I said with a smile.

"It's kind of a fancy restaurant hotel type deal," He replied, he seemed really worried about this, and I leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"I can handle fancy," I replied and he smiled.

"All right, I'll call Dan," He said as I propelled myself across the room and towards the staircase to go get ready.

It wasn't until I got up there and opened the closet that I realized that I only had two dresses to choose from, made things easy.

"How fancy are we talking?" I called out the door, hoping my voice would carry down the stairs.

"That blue dress in the back of your closet should work," He called back playfully and I smiled as I grabbed the dress from behind a pair of my jeans.

Twenty minutes later I was resting on my crutches. Carlisle had had to take a shower, this had to be a first, the girl ready to go before the guy. I sighed a little as I looked over at the clock, then over at my bag that was slumped against the side of the couch. It had the essentials, a somewhat dressy sun dress (the only other dress I owned) for the next day and pajamas, my shampoo. I wasn't really a dress girl, but oh well, I could handle it for forty – eight hours.

I felt especially compensated when Carlisle walked into the room. He was wearing a nice white dress shirt and a tie, the shirt fit him perfectly, showing off his muscular chest, but not clinging to him at all He had a black bag in his hand. He looked so good I could have just screamed. I smiled at him as he walked by and grabbed my bag from the couch. He stopped and kissed me on the way back and sighed.

"Ready?" He said as the sent of his cologne invaded all my senses, I could barely think.

"Is that cologne?" I said, my eyes slipping shut slightly, he just smelt so good, and he never wore cologne, I was now glad because I would never be able to sound intelligent.

I opened my eyes and he chuckled happily.

"You like it, huh?" He said with a little smirk, and he leaned in and kissed me.

"Uhuh," I said and he smiled again as he pecked my lips quickly.

"C'mon, let's go," He said happily, and ushered me out the door, leaving his mouth close to my ear, "You look amazing, by the way, breath taking, actually."

The long ride to Seattle was quite, but adorable. He kept my hand in his the whole way, he rested them on my thigh, though occasionally brought the back of my hand to his mouth. He really was really the sweetest guy ever. I dozed off a little on the way there, but I woke up as we got into the city. The lights were bright and I really didn't have much of a choice but to wake up. I had forgotten how annoying and bright cities were, I had been out in Forks too long, I had gotten used to it, though I did love Carlisle's house – my house – I still wasn't used to it.

Carlisle pulled through the little turning thing and some guy came over to my door and opened the door for me. I took his hand when I realized that he was a parking attendant and he helped me out of the car as Carlisle ran around the front of the car with my crutches. He slipped them under me and handed the guy the keys, valet parking too apparently, and shoed the guys away as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked me into the hotel.

"Carlisle!" We heard a loud male voice call to us the minute we walked into the lobby.

I looked over to the restaurant portion and saw a big guy, about the same build as Emmett holding a beer high over his head. He was sitting at the same table as several other guys about his same size and a few blonde girls, who looked like they casually skipped a few meals now and then.

"Oh, God," I said, softly enough so that only Carlisle could hear me, "You were a frat boy weren't you?"

"No," He said softly into my ear as we headed over to the table, "But Dan was, along with just about everyone at that table, well the guys anyways."

"Thanks," I said a bit sarcastically.

"They're harmless," He replied, "Would I really expose you to anyone that would actually hurt you?"

"No," I replied and he smiled as we walked over to the table and he pulled out a chair so I could sit down, and I did as he sat down right next to me.

"Hey, you must be Bella," said Dan holding out his hand for me to shake my uninjured hand, "I'm Dan."

"Hey," I said as Dan continued to introduce me to everyone else at the table, "Nice to meet you all."

It was definitely not nice to meet them _all_, considering the blonde girl to Carlisle's right was getting a little too close to his arm, and with the way he smelled there was no doubt in my mind what was going on in hers. I leaned a little to the side and onto his shoulder. The music in the room was loud and the lights were dim, it was comfy. Carlisle smiled and wrapped an arm around me as the festivities began.

They guys were all pretty entertaining and now I knew why Carlisle had hung around with these people, especially after losing Esme and the kids. It would be completely impossible not to laugh at these guys. I could hear Carlisle chuckling in my ear as they started to flip around some of the tops of the beers and chucking them at whoever said the stupidest thing's head, then started singing some song that was unrecognizable in their slurring.

I looked around at Carlisle, he was sipping a glass of wine that he had gotten when we first got there and it was the only one he had the whole night. It was weird, considering the table was covered in beer bottles, but it made sense, Carlisle was Carlisle, and he probably also feared becoming like his dad. I leaned up and kissed him softly, I couldn't resist and all the guys around the table made noises that were meant to tease Carlisle.

"Aww, our honorary brother's got himself a good girl," said the guy who Dan had introduced as Jimmy.

"Yeah, Yeah," said Dan, "Carlisle always was the one we knew would get all the good ones, no surprises there."

Carlisle chuckled a little as I felt his chest rise and fall shortly.

"Careful, Dan, you'll get yourself in trouble with Tiff," said Carlisle in a teasing tone and everyone looked down the table at one of the girls who was asleep at the end.

"Naw, I think I'll be ok," said Dan and the whole table erupted into laughter as she woke up.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing, Baby, just go back to sleep," Dan said, his tone suddenly changed.

"OK," said Tiffany and then she was quickly back to sleep.

I yawned just looking at her as I ate the last bit of salad from my plate.

"You tired?" Carlisle asked, whispering sweetly as always.

"Just a little," I replied putting my face into his chest.

"All right," said Carlisle and he stood up and helped me up.

"Where you off to Carlisle?" Called the one named Shawn, or maybe it was John.

"Yeah, got to get Bella off to bed," He said playfully, "See you all in the morning."

"We'll be the ones with the aspirins and the coffees and the hangovers," Dan said with a happy smile as he raised his beer.


	31. Golf

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Hey so yeah sorry about that little bit of wait... and I promise after this little break from the action we'll get back into the action... Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Thirty One – Golf

Carlisle Cullen 

I woke up early Saturday morning with Bella wrapped up tightly in my arms, this was by far the best way in the world to wake as far as I was concerned. The only thing that sent it over the edge was the fact that the thing that had woken me was Bella running her fingers threw my hair. My eyes slipped open as a smile came across my face and she craned her neck up to me and pecked my lips. When she pulled away she pressed her face into the skin on my chest and I pulled her tighter around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm," she said as she looked back up as my face and I leaned down to kiss her collar bone, "What are we doing today."

"Well," I said with a sigh as she put her head back into me, "I think Dan and the guys want me to go golfing with them, so I scheduled you a message and then all the girls down at the pool."

"Dinnit brwing muy bwavingsmoot," she mumbled into my chest and I smiled.

"I brought it for you, it's in my bag," I whispered in her ear as she looked back up at me.

"You're taking care of me again?" She asked and I nodded.

"Just a little, I figured that you could go with a nice relaxing day after dealing with my family for a week," I said kissing her forehead.

"Oh, they weren't all bad," She said sleepily rubbing her face against my chest.

"You're an angel," I said as I leaned down and traced her forehead gently with my lips.

"Eh," she said peacefully and I could tell she was falling back to sleep and I rubbed my hands along her back, softly rubbing up and down.

I laid there again with her sleeping in my arms and I smiled as the sun hit my face from over by the window. Then, all of a sudden I heard someone knock on the door to the stateroom that I had gotten for us. I kissed Bella's head quickly before I hopped out of bed and over to my bag. I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and I fixed the covers over Bella before heading out of the bedroom and into the main room where there was a small kitchen and sitting area. I walked across the room and opened the door.

"Hello?" I said, holding back a yawn as a maid rolled in a cart of food.

"Breakfast delivery," she said with a smile to me, she was kind of a young maid and her gaze kind of made me feel uncomfortable as she rolled the cart into the kitchen area and got everything settled. I was glad that I had grabbed a shirt, it had been an afterthought. I cleared my throat to politely tell her that I would never be interested and her eyes immediately went back to the food she was uncovering.

"Bella," I said, figuring it was safe to leave the maid there and head into the bedroom.

Our clothes from the night before were still all over the ground, and I smiled as I kneeled on the edge of the bed. I was about to wake her when I got a better idea, and left the room to go back out to the main room. The maid was standing at attention and I nodded.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed the silver trays of food and the silverware so that I could bring it to her in bed.

"Do you need anything else?" She called from behind me as I carried the food towards the bedroom.

"No, thank you, I think _we'll_ be just fine," I said, refusing to comprehend the double meaning that the maid was trying to imply.

"Bella," I called, trying to make my voice sound extra sweet, "Time to wake up, Sweetie."

"Mmm?" she said as she rolled over, keeping the covers over her as I handed her some apple juice, "Thanks, honey."

"Mmhmm," I said as I cut into the eggs on my own plate, but Bella was already done with her eggs and eyeing mine.

I sighed and kissed her briefly as I scraped my eggs onto her plate. I picked up a piece of bacon and from the side of my plate and she was still looking at me, so I stuffed the one piece into my mouth and I just handed her my plate.

"Thanks, honey," She said as she kissed the side of my forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said with a teasing smile and I hopped out of bed and headed towards the bedroom door, "I think I saw some fruit salad in there."

"Honey?"

"Yeah," I said turning around at the door, "Can you get me some strawberries, and maybe some cantaloupe?"

"Sure," I said and I went out to fill her a bowl, sifting through all the fruit for all the strawberries and pieces of cantaloupe, then filled my bowl with the rest of it.

I lay back down with my bowl of fruit and handed her the bowl of red and orange pieces of fruit. She forked a few strawberries and I started to eat the fruit in my own bowl. Before I knew it her bowl was empty again.

"Finally got that whole eating for two thing down?" I said with a little smirk and she hit my arm, but chuckled.

"Hey can I have a grape?" she asked and I nodded, spearing a grape with my fork then let her bite it off as the phone rang on my bedside table.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Carlisle, the bus for the golf course leaves in twenty meet you down there?" It was Dan.

"Ah, yeah sure," I answered then hung up before turning to Bella, and just handing her my bowl of fruit then grabbing her crutches and lying them next to her, "Your massage is at noon down near the pool and your suit's in my bag, and Tiffany's cell phone number is on the notepad."

"Really Tiffany's cell?" Her voice was teasing, but I knew I should make things more clear.

I crawled back on the bed on all fours and gave her a kiss.

"Get to know Tiff, you'll know immediately why Dan has her," I said, pulling a way a little then kissing her again, "Besides, I love you…"

"Now how do I know you don't just say that to all your girls," she replied with a smile, I could tell she was convinced, but I placed my hand behind her neck and took her lips passionately in mine anyways.

"I love you," I said and then I leaned down and kissed where I knew her stomach was and she laughed as she cupped my face in her hands and kissed me.

"I love you too, now go golf," she said and I smiled.

I took a quick shower then dressed quickly in the polo I brought and a pair of Khaki cargo pants and headed down to the lobby with my golf shoes thrown over my shoulder and my regular shoes on my feet. I would have to rent my clubs, I hadn't bothered to bring them to forks with me, and I think Jacques had borrowed them.

It was only about a half hour's drive and then we were out on the course. Dan was up first, and Luke, Connor, Matt, and Jimmy were in front of me. I really hoped that the people behind us weren't in a rush. Dan hit it far to the left and it hooked right into the woods the guys next to me started to chuckle as he grabbed another ball out of the golf bag.

"You guys can go first," Dan said as he stepped back and let the two elderly gentlemen go in front of us.

Dan backed up and came over to me as all the rest of the guys started to chat, and I took out my cell phone to make sure there were no texts from Bella.

"That girl has got you on a short leash, huh?" said Dan and I shook my head.

"I'm just worried about her," I said as I slipped my phone back into my pocket, "I just hope Tiffany and the girls don't mess with her too much."

"They'll play nice," said Dan chuckling, "I don't think any of those girls have ever seen you with a girl. They'll know how important she is to you."

"Mmm," I said as I took out my phone and quickly texted Bella and 'I love you'.

"Why you so worried."

"She's pregnant," I replied, leaning only slightly on my golf club.

"Oh, way to go Carlisle," said Dan with a chuckle, "I'll call Tiff, they'll be nice."

"Thank-you," I said letting out a sigh as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Where'd you find a girl like Bella anyways, she's great," said Dan and I smiled with a little chuckle, "What?"

"Umm, you know how I was going to teach in the high school…" I said, making a point to trail off a bit.

"Oh no, you didn't. Cullen," He dragged out my name in approval and held up his hand for a high five, and I reluctantly met it, "Who knew you had it in you, so you're not still teaching then?"

"No, quit at the end of the year, I'm going back to school to finish off," I said and he nodded.

"Sounds good," He said as Luke jumped in front of him in the line, "So ah, Bella is she good in-"

"Not gonna happen," I said quickly and he chuckled.

"Eh, you never were one to kiss and tell," said Dan and I laughed.

"I didn't have anyone to kiss when I was hanging around with you guys in college," I said and he shrugged.

"More the type of person rather than what their up too," said Dan and he clapped my shoulder, "Carlisle, I was in that waiting room with you, the night Es and the kids died and you died right along with 'em. Now, I see you with Bella and it's like she's Jesus or something with the miracle she pulled on you. And, well I'm glad you're finally happy, Carlisle. It's good to see my friend coming back."

"Thanks Dan," I replied as he pulled out his cell and dialed Tiffany.

"No problem, Carlisle," said Dan, clapping my shoulder as he walked away to talk to Tiffany.

I looked at my watch as the bus turned into the hotel's drop off and all of us piled out of the bus onto the pavement. The bellhop took my shoes from me and put it with my and Bella's things which were waiting curbside for us to leave. The guys and I paraded through the hotel and went directly to the pool where I found Bella, fully dressed and ready so go as she was talking to the girls who were still lying out on their towels.

"So you have to tell us, how did you snag Carlisle, I mean the only times we've ever seen him he's been all introverted, he's so different," said Danielle.

"I like to think it was the other way around with the snagging," I said as I went to Bella and helped her to her feet with her crutches, and I gave her a quick kiss, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Bella and she followed me out of the pool area and to the lobby where the valet parking guys had my Mercedes waiting, "Ok, so now I get what you meant about Tiffany and all them, they aren't exactly the brightest bulbs in the pack are they?"

"No, not at all," I replied as I opened her door, "I'm sorry I left you with them for the day."

"Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yes."

"Well then it was worth it wasn't it?"


	32. Practice with Parenting Skills

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: Ok, so I have been contemplating and insert chapter between 30 and 31 so if I do end up finishing it… I'll add in Bella's poolside experience… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Thirty Two – Practice with Parenting Skills

Carlisle Cullen

"No," I said, Bella's hand in mine as I drove towards our house in Forks from Seattle, "It's not a good idea to let a teenage girl – like Rosalie – to stay in a house all by herself during the week, and only check in on her on the weekends. I like that house and I'd rather it not burn to the ground, I love my dear niece dearly, but she's only sixteen."

"Oh come on, Carlisle," She said, "I don't like the idea of Rosalie having to go back to Texas just for one semester. She'll be fine in the house alone, I basically was alone in my house from the time I was sixteen."

"Bella," I said, brought the back of her hand to my lips, "Darling, you are much more responsible than Rosalie, and while I didn't know you then, I can only imagine that you were then too. Rosalie…"

"Has grown a lot in the past few months," she said and I sighed as she gave me a pouting expression, clearly resorting to pulling on my emotions, "C'mon please?"

"I'll think about it," I finally consented after a few seconds, it was amazing how tightly she had me wrapped around her finger, "Let's how she does in the next month, ok?"

"All right," said Bella with a large sigh, eyes sparkling as she looked at me, "Fine."

"And no tipping her off," I added after a few seconds and she smiled, replacing the pout on her face and I smirked as we drove past the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

"Pretty quite in town, huh?" said Bella and I nodded.

It was Saturday night, and even though the town of Forks was small, there were usually kids all over the town center, eating at the dinner and such but it looked as if it were a ghost town. I thought it was a little suspicious, but then again it was summer, and there was probably something going on that had sucked in all the kids from town. We drove past the center and onto the country side road that led to the house, and pulled into the driveway to a very large shock.

I could hardly pull into the driveway due to the fact that the driveway was jam packed with cars. One of which I recognized as Tyler's van. I took a deep breath as the music emitting from the house, clearly blaring from my stereo system reached our ears. The front yard was crowded with kids. Emmett was out there with a bunch of guys tossing a football around with tiki torches, and I wasn't quite sure where they had come from, and in the minute I didn't care. Emmett threw it to Tyler then one of the sophomores kicked a soccer ball over at Emmett and he kicked it back to the group.

The whole house and property was swarming with teenagers. I didn't even know there were that many people in Forks, not just teenagers alone. I could feel myself getting tense, and just about ready to explode as we watched Lindsey lead several of Rosalie's friends to slide on a trash bag slip and slide down the hill and into the river behind the house. In all honesty, now looking back on it, it seemed like it would be a lot of fun, but I wasn't exactly in an agreeable mood.

"Carlisle," Bella said and I could tell she was trying to keep me calm as she set her hand on my thigh, "Calm down…"

Too late, I jumped out of the car and ran over to the front lawn, Emmett spotted me and looked terrified as I intercepted his pass to Mike Newton and walked angrily up to him.

"Where's Rosalie?" I said loudly over the music.

"She's in the house," Emmett said, frightened by me.

"Go get Lindsey and then the two of you start getting all of these people out of here," I said and Emmett nodded, "Then I'm going to want to talk to you."

"Yes, sir," said Emmett and I handed him the football before heading into the house, which was a complete mess.

The throw pillows from the couches were everywhere and there were several really young couples making out on the stairs as I stepped carefully as to not tip the many cups on the ground, I didn't even want to know what was in side of them. I walked into the kitchen where Eric and Ben were sitting on the floor chugging bottles of Hersey's chocolate syrup, and I had to say that that was probably the best thing they could be chugging as everyone around them cheered them on. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Rosalie was sitting on the cushion-less couch talking to Jessica and Lauren. I only had to wonder where Katie was for a second before I saw her pressed against the wall with some guy partially blocking her from view.

"Rosalie," I said sternly as I walked over in front of her and she put her cup down, "What is going on here?!"

"Uncle Carlisle," said Rosalie, fear filling in her eyes, "I thought you and Bella were going to be gone all weekend – Apparently not.."

"No," I said and Jessica and Lauren stood up, "Get all of these people out of here, I don't care how you do it, just go help Emmett and Lindsey get rid of everyone, then bring them with you back in here."

"Carlisle," I turned around to Bella's voice as I shut off the stereo behind me and she hobbled into the room on her crutches, "Emmett and Lindsey got everyone from outside, and Emmett said something about you wanting to talk to him, so he didn't leave, they're working on getting everyone from the kitchen and the house gone."

"Thank – you," I said as she hobbled over to me and I kissed her forehead quickly.

Rosalie got up to go help Emmett and Lindsey in the kitchen from which we were all of a sudden hearing many groans.

"Why don't you two grab Katie and get going?" Bella said from now under my arm to Jessica and Lauren.

"Way to be a party pooper, Bella," said Lauren as Jessica went over and tapped the boy with Katie on the shoulder, and Bella sighed out of her nose loudly.

"Well maybe you should have realized that I wasn't here," I replied, coming to my own defense as well as Bella's, "It would have been fine if I had known about it."

"Right, anything to say Bella?" Lauren said, "Or are you just going to let your man talk for you? Nothing to say for yourself?"

"No, I think he got it just about right," she replied, "And at least I have a _man_, and not a boy like Tyler, who I might add was making out with a girl in his car before I came in here."

"Ouch," I said dramatically scrunching my eyebrows as Lauren rolled her eyes, made a scoffing noise, and left, Jessica, Katie and the guy close in toe.

I turned to Bella and she looked a little sad, clearly that was the end of her friendship with Lauren, but she didn't seem to sad about that, she was eyeing a broken lamp on the ground. That was my Bella, always attached to the strangest things, and I pulled her tight to me before laying a kiss to her lips.

"I'll get you a knew lamp," I said with a little smile and she nodded as I put my hand on her not so noticeably swollen stomach.

I looked out the window and watched as the last few cars left the driveway, leaving the corvette, truck, and Emmett's jeep in the driveway with the Mercedes parked at the end of it. I took my hands off of Bella as we watched Emmett lead Rosalie by the hand and Lindsey follow them from behind, towards the house.

"Good parenting practice," Bella pointed out, "And it's not the lamp, it's just this place is a mess."

"Yeah," I said, then added sarcastically, "Rosalie is completely ready to be here by herself."

"Just keep that in mind," Bella said sadly, I could tell she was as disappointed in Rosalie as I was when we heard the front door open, "This sure wasn't Emmett's idea, and it's wasn't Lindsey's."

"Yeah," I said with a sigh as they filed in and stood in a line, shoulder to shoulder with each other in front of us.

They all looked like they thought I was going to shoot them, so I decided to lighten the mood a little. I bent down and picked up one of the pillows off the floor and threw it at Emmett, seeing as he was the best bet at actually catching it. He did, and then looked at me questioningly as I stood back up and looked at them.

"Lindsey, you seemed to be the ring leader of the whole slip and slide deal so why don't you go and pick that up? Along with the rest of the yard," I said and she nodded, she seemed surprised that I wasn't screaming, and that she had gotten the easiest clean up, "Emmett why don't you start in the kitchen, Eric and Ben seemed to make a good mess in there, and then why don't you head home?"

"Yes, sir," said Emmett as he and Lindsey headed off, leaving us with Rosalie.

"Clean this mess up," I said to her motioning to the house, "The whole house, I haven't even seen the upstairs yet, but I'm sure it's just as bad."

"Like the whole place?" Rosalie said and I nodded.

"Before you go to sleep," I replied as her eyes expanded in horror.

"It's already like… eleven," said Rosalie and I nodded.

"When Lindsey's done I want you both to come and see us."

"Arh!!!" said Rosalie angrily and then I led Bella upstairs.

"I know they are your family and everything, but that's a little harsh, I didn't expect that," Bella said as I lifted her up so that I could carry her up the stairs, and she whispered into my ear, "It was kind of sexy."

"Really?" I replied a smug smile coming across my face as I carried her into our bedroom, the upstairs was relatively untouched.

I set her on the bed and went to the closet, and quickly changed to sweatpants and a t-shirt. I brushed my lips across Bella's forehead before heading back out the door.

"Where're you going?" She asked me.

"I'm going to help Emmett so he gets home at a reasonable hour and doesn't get in trouble with his parents," I replied and she smiled, "Then I am going to help Lindsey, if she still needs it, then I am going to help Rosalie clean up the rest of the house."

"Your going to make an excellent dad," Bella replied with a smile as she laid her hand across her stomach.

"They're still going to be punished," I replied and she nodded.

"Sure they will."


	33. Good Bye Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… I'm just as shocked as you all are at this revelation… lol

A/N: So yeah… Rosalie's in trouble… let's get back to that… and pass time a little bit…as I am realizing just how long this story is and how much more I want to do once I get back into it… covers a relatively large chunk of time… Read. Enjoy. Review :)

Bridges 

Chapter Thirty Two – Good Bye Summer 

Carlisle Cullen 

I got to the bottom of the stairs and went straight to the kitchen where Emmett was throwing all the cups and excess trash from the room into a trash bag, expertly leaving the cleaning of the floor, which was covered in chocolate syrup, for last. I walked over to him, picking up several cups as I did and stacking them together before throwing them all away. Emmett didn't say anything, but he seemed surprised that I was helping as I went over to the counter, wet a paper towel and started to wipe all the dried spilled soda and crap off the counter top. Then I grabbed the several bottles of soda and put them into the fridge before turning back and just threw out all the chips and popcorn rather then saving them. The quicker I finished helping the kids clean up the faster I was back to Bella.

"So, I'm not going to be allowed around here for a while huh?" said Emmett as he grabbed the mop from the closet and sticking it into the sink, squirting soap on it.

"About a week," I replied, I had been thinking about it in silence, "Rosalie's going to have to go home about mid August, so seeing as your days are numbered before you won't see her a while…"

"Rose's going back to Texas?"

"Yeah, she didn't figure that out already?" I said as I took a paper towel to the chocolate covered fridge, "I'm not going to be able to leave her here alone, clearly, Bella wanted to let her stay. I said I'd think about it, but this was just ridiculous. Lindsey's going home next week anyways so she won't get much punishment, not that I could do much anyways."

"Mmm," said Emmett sadly, "She can come back though right?"

"Yeah, as soon as I'm done with the semester," I said as I scrubbed a few of the side cabinets, "Well as long as Bella doesn't mind, though I don't think she will, she likes Rosalie."

"Ok," said Emmett and he nodded with that goofy grin, "My parents would totally freak if this was their house, you handled it very well."

"Don't push it," I replied and he chuckled.

The kitchen, by way of a collaboration of Emmett's work and myself, was spotless within the half hour and I sent Emmett straight home. I told him to say good bye to Rosalie and then leave, he could come back on Sunday next week, and I headed outside to find Lindsey. I opened the door, flicking on the outside spotlights as I went and I stood for a second on the front steps trying to locate Lindsey before I saw her come around the side of the house with all the trash bags from the slip and slide, and she threw them into the trash can.

She didn't notice me as I walked across the lawn to meet her at the area where Emmett had been hanging out with Tyler and Mike. There were cups littering the entire lawn and I realized then that, while it was probably the easiest to clean up, because all you had to do was throw everything away and put the tiki torches and sports stuff back in the garage, it was the largest area. I picked up the football and soccer ball and threw them into the box with the basketball.

"Uncle Carlisle, are you going to send me home early?" Lindsey asked as she dragged a trash bag with her and picked up some of the cups and other various trash items.

"Nope," I replied as I went over to an area with a high concentration of cups and trash and threw them into the bag basketball style, "You can stay for the rest of the week, as planned. I actually don't blame you all that much for wanting to do this, Courtney keeps you on a short leash and you needed a bit of a release probably. I just wish that you would have asked me, trust me this party could have been a lot better."

Lindsey chuckled as I helped her with the last few things around the yard.

"Don't be too hard on Rosalie," said Lindsey as I put the bag into the trash can for pick up on Monday.

"You're talking about the girl who stole your boyfriend and then promptly dumped him," I said, slightly confused, everything I had learned from having Rosalie in the house was now being questioned, "Why would you care-"

"I'm back with Jasper now, and I forgive Rosalie" she replied and I shook my head as we walked back towards the front door.

"You shouldn't be," I replied, "And I'm thrilled that you decided to forgive Rosalie, she's your cousin, but you really should not be back with that guy. He seems a lot like bad news."

"He's not, he's sweet," said Lindsey and I shook my head, not wanting to get into it.

"Well, tell me if he starts any trouble," I said, knowing fully well that if this Jasper guy was what Lindsey wanted, well she deserved to at least get one thing she wanted, "I don't mind flying down to look intimidating. And let me know if Courtney's too horrible, ok? You're always welcome to seek asylum here if you want to, I'll even get you a couple of plane tickets."

"Thanks," she said and I nodded.

"Now off to bed with you, I have to go talk to Rosalie," I said as we walked through the door.

"Night Uncle Carlisle," said Lindsey and then she disappeared up the stairs as I walked into the living room.

Rosalie was almost done, as the rest of the house was clean, except the living room which was probably by far the worst. I walked in yawning, it was now nearly two in the morning, and after how Bella and I had spent the night before and the driving, and the golf, I was tired. I picked up a few of the couch cushions off the floor and threw them into place on the couch and Rosalie just stopped where she was, cleaning up what looked like spilled mountain dew, but I couldn't be sure, and looked at me.

"You're helping me?" She said and I nodded.

"Yep," I said, noticing the dark circles that her eyes were engulfed in and the frazzled looking hair style.

"OK, what's my punishment?" Rosalie said as I picked up wrappers and soda cans off the window sill and put them into the trash.

"No Friends and no Emmett for a week," I said and she looked at me with a surprised expression on her face.

"What?" she said as if she couldn't believe her ears, "Seriously? That's it?"

"Well," I said, "That and you have to go home for first semester."

"What?!"

"I'm going back to school, and Bella and I are going to be in Seattle for a week at a time, clearly you can't be trusted here alone," I said, "And I think you need to apologize to Bella because she was trying to convince me to let you stay here by yourself during the week instead of shipping you back to Texas."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," I replied and Rosalie looked a little sheepish as she returned to the mountain dew stain on the carpet.

After about another fifteen minutes I sent Rosalie up to bed and finished cleaning up myself. It was nearly four before I was back upstairs, showered, and climbing into bed next to Bella, I had tried hard not to wake her, but I did anyways and I felt her arms wrap around my abdomen, she seemed like she had had a nice sleep while I had been cleaning and was relatively awake.

"You look tired," she said, kissing me quickly on the lips before pulling back to look into my eyes.

"I am."

"Roll over," she said and I was too tired to argue so I did, and I was pleasantly surprised as she started rubbing my back until I fell asleep.

Before I knew it Rosalie was gone back to Texas and Bella and I were alone in the house again. Bella was now in the more prominent level of having a baby bump, though it was still small but it was now quite obvious. At least to me. The first week in August Bella had gotten her leg cast off and her arm cast had been off for a few weeks before that even. My Bella was no longer broken, and she was now, finally able to drive her new truck.

Two weeks after Bella's cast was taken off (When she was almost exactly going into her fourth month) I was once again holding her hand in the waiting room up at the hospital, but this time it was for a different reason as we sat up in the doctor's office portion of the hospital. It was time for another ultra sound, and I had Rosalie waiting on my text to tell her whether it would be a boy or girl.

I looked over at Bella and she looked back at me with that familiar sparkle in her eye which made me smile, and I couldn't help but lean in and kiss her quickly, before anyone could see our lips together I had pulled away.

"You ready?" I asked happily and she nodded as she looked at her phone, her mother was on stand by like Rosalie and Angela as well.

"Yeah," she said with a smile as I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her temple sweetly as she leaned into me, "When do we have to leave for Seattle again?"

"Class starts Monday," I replied, "And I still don't know why you want me to have a roommate other than you in that apartment."

"It's part of the whole college experience," She replied then added, "Besides, you need somebody to play beer pong with."

"But I've already done the whole college experience," I replied, then added teasingly, "And you know that I don't like beer pong as nearly as much as 'I have never'."

"You don't drink anyways," She said.

"I do occasionally," I replied.

"One glass of wine with dinner does not count," she said and I chuckled as I kissed her forehead.

"Fine, you got me."

Our conversation was then interrupted by the nurse walking into the room with a clipboard.

"Isabella Swan?" She called.


	34. Almost Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight

A/N: So… I'm starting to write patches of what's to come…. So the timing between chapters may become larger I am putting a limit that this story will not exceed fifty Chapters… then possibly a sequel, not sure… ok in this Chapter *** indicates and ends flashback… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Thirty Four – Almost Doctor

Carlisle Cullen

I laid with Bella in bed in our apartment in the city, I had managed to talk her out of the whole roommate requirement. I had pointed out that at one point she would be nearly eight months pregnant by the end of the semester and the last thing she would want was somebody blasting loud music in the next room, and she had agreed. So there we sat, Bella with a book of names and myself studying a book on psychology, the one of two classes that were required that I had skipped out on when I went to do 'teaching school'. But, with only a month left to my Dr. title, I had already sent an application to Forks Medical center, and they had responded, telling me that with my grades and so on, they would hold a place for me there.

Bella, who was now into the sixth month, with the very pregnant stomach to prove it, was cuddled under my arm. I had learned the hard way not to comment on her very pregnant belly, in which I had to do some serious groveling to avoid sleeping on the couch for the night.

***

I had walked into the apartment and put my bag down in my chair at the table as Bella was cooking us up some dinner. Since it was a boy, there was not any evidence of the pregnancy if you looked at her from behind and I let my eyes trail up and down her body before going over to her and wrapping my arms around her from behind. I turned my head to the side and kissed her neck feverishly and she laughed as my hands slid around her stomach and she turned to reach my lips with hers.

"Hello there beautiful," I whispered into her ear and the smile was wide across her face as she leaned into me.

"Carlisle?" she murmured as she spun around and, despite her stomach managed to rest her head onto my chest as I hugged her loosely, as to not squish the baby at all.

"I'm here," I replied as I kissed the top of her head and then as she looked up at me I gazed down at her lovingly.

"How was class?" She asked as she spun back around and started to stir whatever she was cooking, and it smelt good.

"Mmm," I replied, my nose buried into her shoulder and neck and I pulled away, freeing her from my arms, "Good, better since I get to come home to my lovely and pregnant Bella."

"Excuse me?" She had said, spinning right around, wooden spoon clutched in her hand, "What did you just say? How could you say that to me Carlisle! I thought you loved me, so what if I've put on a bit of weight."

"Whoa," I had said as I stood up from where I had sat down at the table and went to her, "Bella-"

"I mean, I have a baby inside of me, Carlisle!" she nearly shouted at me, "I'm not going to be thin and beautiful for a while."

"Bella," I said again as I walked closer to her.

"You can just sleep on the couch tonight if you don't like me anymore."

"Whoa," I said as I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her softly, "Bella, I am sorry, but who said anything about me not liking you anymore. Though you are right, I don't like you anymore, I am in love with you, and I have been for a while. And, if anything my feelings for you increase by a thousand fold each day, Please Bella, forgive me?"

I gave her the sad look that I knew she couldn't stay mad at for long, and she sighed.

"All right," she had said and I pressed my lips to hers once more.

"You know," I whispered into her ear as I hugged her, "I find you even more heartbreakingly sexy with the baby bump, you think we could make that a semi permanent thing?"

"Let's see how we are with this one, ok?" Bella had replied, the smile returning to her face, and I smiled.

***

"What about Collin?" Bella asked, breaking the silence and I looked over at her.

"Co_llin_ Cu_llen_?" I said, trying not to laugh and she smiled.

"Ok, no then," she replied and I laughed as she flipped the page, then looking up at me, "Why don't we just name him after you and get it over with."

I leaned down and kissed her passionately, not wanting to pull away, but eventually I did have to breathe. I pulled away slowly, kissing her forehead as I did and she smiled up at me as I set my book onto the bedside table and gently took the names book from her. She laughed at I started to look through it.

"Carlisle isn't a name that you traditionally make a junior of," I said as I skipped over all the names that started with C and went to D, Bella protested slightly, "Bella, sweetheart, I am not going to name our son anything begins with a c. It's horrible to grow up like that, kids are mean about that kind of thing."

"Aw, were the bullies mean to you?" Bella said looking up at me, her eyes filled with concern.

"No, I was one of the bigger kids so no one bothered me, besides, back then they were all afraid of Jacques," I replied and she chuckled before leaning up and kissing me.

"Aw, I'm getting amazing insight here," she said and I chuckled as I skimmed through some of the names on the page.

"Oh yeah," I said, putting the littler name book on top of my psychology book and then turned on my side and pulled her gently into me as I felt the baby kick into my hand.

"Could you not encourage him?" Bella asked me playfully and I chuckled as I kissed the top of her head.

"I guess," I sighed as I rested my chin where my lips had previously been.

"Thank you," said Bella as she bent her neck around to look into my eyes.

"You really don't like Collin?"

"No, I don't."

"But it means victory of the people."

"Collin Cullen," I reminded her kissing her sweetly before adding.

"Fine," she said in a bit of a disgruntled tone and I smiled as I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

The next day I sat in my psychology class in my usual seat, at the front, and I waited for class to start while the majority of the girls sat a few rows behind me, as usual. I gave them no notice as I checked my phone and received the usual 'have a nice class' text from Bella before turning it to silent and putting it back into my pocket. As the professor and the kid that sat next to me because of the girls behind us came in. I didn't really talk to anyone in class, I asked the professor questions, but other than that I remained silent.

"So, any questions?" Our professor ended his lecture and I, for once had no questions and seemingly no one else did either so he dismissed class.

I stood up, turning my phone off silent and checking for text messages from Bella as I waited for the kid who sat next to me to finish making a fool of himself with the three girls who stalked me. I scrolled down through Bella's texts.

_Hey I know you don't check your phone during class, but can you pick up some ice cream on the way home? _

…

_Strawberry please and some saltines? _

…

_Can you get some pizza? _

I started to chuckle as there were roughly six texts in all, each asking for different foods.

"Carlisle?" I heard one of the girls call my name and I popped my head up in attention as I texted Bella and asked her is she wanted everything or just the Pringles that she had asked for last.

"Yeah?" I said hitting send.

"I'm Irina," she said holding out her hand and I shook it quickly before slinging my bag over one shoulder, "And this is Kate, and that's Tanya."

"Nice to meet you all," I said as I slipped my phone into my pocket.

"You don't live on campus do you?"

"No," I replied in a respectful tone, though the way there were looking at me, anyone else would be anything but respectful.

"Do you want to come to our dorm party tonight?" They asked and I shook my head with a small polite smile.

"Naw," I said.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," said Tanya and I shook my head again, as the kid next to me looked at me like I was crazy, everyone paying any attention could tell why they wanted me to go.

"No, I really can't," I said, deciding in the moment to not mention a girlfriend, girls like this usually took that as a challenge.

"Why not? You're only young once," said Kate with a mischievous smile and I gave them a nervous smile as my phone started to ring.

"Bella, are you ok?" I answered it automatically placing it to my ear, she usually just texted me.

"Yeah," She said as the girls raised their eye brows, "I just wanted to ask you to just pick up the Pringles, and maybe some peanut butter? Oh and pickles!"

"Sounds good," I said mentally cringing a little bit, knowing that she would most likely be eating them together, "Anything else?"

"No," she said with a deep sigh.

"Alright, I'm coming home for lunch so I'll be home in ten," I said.

"Love you, you're so great with all this."

"I love you," I said, "Alright bye."

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and looked up at the three girls and the kid who's jaw had just about dropped.

"Girlfriend?" Kate asked and I nodded.

"Bring her," said Tanya offhandedly and I gave them a bracing look.

"I'll ask her, but I doubt we'll be there, and I doubt you'll want us to be."

"Why not?" said the kid and I rolled my eyes.

"We're expecting a little boy in a few months," I said and they automatically shifted their gaze flicked to my left hand.

"No ring?"

"No she won't marry me until the baby comes," I said, and they looked surprised, "I asked her a while ago, and she told me I would have to wait for that because she didn't want to be pregnant and engaged at the same time, considering we hadn't even told her dad we were dating and he's the chief of police in town so…"

"Gotcha," said Irina and I smiled with a little nod, "Well maybe you can stop by for a few minutes? At least?"

"Maybe, I got to go," I said as I scooted around the kid in my way.

"We're in Dylune Hall," Kate called after me and as I walked out of the classroom and onto the parking lot.

I gave them a thumbs up as I walked out the door and hopped into my Mercedes that I had parked towards the edge of the parking lot. I sped through the college's district, only stopping to grab the Pringles, peanut butter, and pickles for Bella. I pulled into the apartment's parking space and then headed up with the weird assortment of food. Bella met me at the door with a kiss and I handed her the grocery bag as I shut the door behind me, then followed her into the kitchen.

"What kept you?" She asked and I shook my head as I let out a deep breath.

"Some of the girls in the psych class were wondering if you and I would want to come to their party tonight," I said as I sat down and she sat down across from me.

"Sounds fun, you should go," she said.

"Only if you come with me," I replied.

"Oh, c'mon Carlisle," she said as she spread the peanut butter on a Pringle, then placed a pickle on top, "Girls? I came to terms a while ago that you were hott, and sexy and smart and other girls would want you, there's no way they actually want me there, no matter what they told you. I trust that you can go and have fun and you will stay true to me."

"Without even a temptation," I said as I grabbed a unadulterated Pringle from the tube, "But, they told me to bring you, and it's their fault if they invited you without meaning it, I want to flaunt you."

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes lazily and I smiled.

Eight hours later I held Bella's hand in mine as we walked across the sloping lawn that led to Dylune Hall from where I parked the car. I kissed her hand as Irina held the door to the dorm open for us and the look on her face only confirmed what Bella had said earlier about them not actually wanting her there.

I leaned over and whispered into her ear that she was right and she chuckled as she turned to face me, and I smiled before caressing her cheek gently with my fingers. She just gazed up at me as the music blared in the background as I was about to lean down and kiss her, but she was too quick for me, and her lips were already on mine, giving Kate, Irina, and Tanya, who were all close by quite the show.


	35. One Long Day

Disclaimer: Hey not S. Meyer… shocking I know

A/N: Hey so here we go….Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges

Chapter Thirty Five – One Long Day

Dr. Carlisle Cullen 

I sat in my second final in December, I had already taken my other final and it had been a piece of cake, quite literally. The professor, a very mothering older woman had brought in a sheet cake and when you were done with the final and brought it to her desk she gave you piece on a paper plate with a plastic fork. This class's atmosphere was a little less nurturing as I flipped through the exam, double checking some of the answers I wasn't so sure about as Irina clicked her pen behind me, repeatedly, it had been driving me nuts for the past hour and a half.

I finished looking through and then carried it up to the teacher's desk, and somehow I wasn't surprised that Irina and her sisters decided to bring theirs up at the same time. I went back to my seat and put on my winter coat as I put on my back pack and headed towards the door. We were free to go after we were finished, and they waited to follow me outside to the parking lot.

"Carlisle," said Kate as I reached my car.

"You coming to the party tonight? Celebrate the end of the semester?" Irina asked as all three walked over to my car.

"No," I said as they leaned against the side of my car, "My niece's plane came in this morning and she and her boyfriend are helping Bella pack up, we're going home for Bella's baby shower tonight, my sister and Bella's mother and one of her friends are surprising her with it."

"Aw, that's nice," said Kate and then added after a moment of thought, "Can we come with you and help you guys pack up?"

"Naw, I think Rosalie and Emmett will be almost done by the time I get there," I said as I opened my car door and slipped inside, trying to avoid catching any of their coats stuck in the door.

"Bella's really lucky to have a guy like you," said Irina through my open window and I nodded as they stepped away from the car and I turned the key in the ignition, and Irina handed me a scrap of paper.

"Stay in touch, ok?" Tanya said and I nodded, putting her phone number in the side of the door as I pulled away, waiting for the opportune moment, preferentially out of her sight to chuck it out the window, which I successfully did as I pulled up to the apartment.

Emmett was coming out the front door, I had called him the night before and asked him to bring the truck from Forks, and he, very graciously, had agreed to help us out. Most of the furniture was going to stay in the apartment for the next tenants as we would have no use for them once we got home, and Emmett was just carrying out a few boxes marked Bella's clothing and one of my own on top of that.

"Hey," said Emmett, he was never quite sure how to address me and usually just settled on not addressing me by anything.

"Hey, Emmett," I said as I walked by him, and the half packed truck as Rosalie came out with another of my boxes, Bella behind her, her big sweatshirt covering her big eight months pregnant self.

"Hey, Bella," I said with a smile as I leaned into her and kissed her quickly before taking off my coat and slipping it over her shoulders.

I took her hand in mine and kissed it before letting it go and headed towards the door to get the rest of the boxes from upstairs.

"Hey!" said Rosalie and I spun around.

"We're all done," said Bella as Emmett closed the back door on the bed of the truck and hopped down to the pavement and head over to us.

"Everybody ready?" Emmett asked as I rubbed Bella's shoulders from over the thick coat she was now wrapped up in.

"Yeah," I said and Emmett took Rosalie by the hand and led her towards the truck and I leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear, "You packed for me?"

"Yeah, I was bored," said Bella and I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her waist and the baby once again kicked into my hands, but Bella didn't mention anything this time.

"Sorry," I said as I kissed just behind her ear.

"Nope, you're not," she said as she spun around and cupped my face in her hands as I folded mine around her lower back and she went up on her top toes to kiss me.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Emmett called from the drivers' side of the truck as he honked loudly, "Let's go!"

"Emmett, leave 'em alone their being cute!" Rosalie hollered at him and I chuckled.

"Hold on!" I called before kissing Bella again, then lifting her up bridal style in my arms.

"Carlisle," She said as I carried her towards the car, "Put me down, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I lift one and a half of you at the gym," I replied smugly, "And, I _like _carrying you."

I leaned down and kissed her briefly and then she smiled up as me as she put her arms around my neck so I could get the door open. We got to Forks as it was getting to be about three. And, by the time we were all unpacked and settled in, it was time for me to take Bella out so that the girls could get ready for the party. I had gotten Emmett to agreed to remove Bella's old bed from the baby's room, which I had painted blue before we left for school so that the paint fumes wouldn't bother Bella now.

"Where're we going?" Bella asked and I smiled as I backed out of the driveway.

"Dinner," I replied simply as I drove through town to Charlie's and she laughed.

"With Charlie?"

"Yeah," I said, giving her a peck on the lips, "He missed you."

That was one very awkward dinner, seeing as Charlie had always had that very awkward demeanor about him. Especially considering that, while he was putting up a nice front to us, he was not at all used to us together, which I couldn't blame him for. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy, I could only imagine having a daughter and then her falling in love with a guy that I had been friends with when she was nine and he eighteen. That blew my mind, and I understood further into Charlie's inner struggles as I held Bella's hand over the kitchen table. While this wonderful woman in front of me was screaming that boys had cooties, I was getting ready to go off to college. I shivered as I took Bella's hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles and remembered, that with Bella's maturity level, she was probably the one hanging around with the boys at that point, but still, it was weird to think about from Charlie's point of view.

"So how's my grandson coming along?" He asked and I figured I ought not to mention how crude that sounded.

"Good," Bella replied, "The doctor said he's developing normally and he's a little big, but other than that all his tests were normal and he's perfect. He actually said, since it's my first baby it wouldn't be too surprising for him to come within the next few weeks."

"You ready for this, Carlisle?"

"More than," I replied and he seemed satisfied a few minutes later as I helped Bella to her feet and then we headed home.

The look that always told me she was highly annoyed came across her face as we pulled into the driveway and it was full with cars.

"You knew about this?" she accused and I shrugged.

"Carolyn flew in with Rosalie this morning, your mother's in there," I said with a sigh, "And I will be upstairs trying to assemble the crib, I'll come and sit with you, just holler if you want me to."

"We haven't even picked a name yet," Bella said as I hopped out and went to her door to help her out of the car, "What do I say if they ask?"

"Tell them it's a surprise," I replied kissing her forehead as she stood up, "And we'll pick one tonight."

"Fine," she said and I chuckled as I led her to the door and opened it, allowing her entrance first as all the women inside the living room greeted her.

I noticed that Jessica, Angela, and a couple of her other friends from school were there, a few girls I did not know, Renee, Carolyn, and surprisingly enough, Lindsey. I held her hand until I got her to the couch, and I kissed her forehead, to the ladies' delight before head upstairs with the crib we had picked out in Seattle, along with a few things she wanted in the baby's room.

"I'll be upstairs, have fun," I called as they all sent their good byes after me and I reached the top of the stairs.

The crib really wasn't that hard to put together, but then again I had put a few together in the past, so it wasn't all foreign to me. I had it together within a half hour and then I decided to put the bouncy seat, little rug soft rug, changing table etc around the room. I looked over at the clock and then I heard Bella calling for me as all the girls laughed loudly.

"Carlisle? Can you come down here please?" she called.

"Coming," I said looking around the room, wondering slightly how much more we needed, other than a supply of baby clothes, which I figured the girls downstairs would have pretty much covered.

I raced down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the living room, which was as I saw it before, completely decorated with blue balloons and streamers.

"Yes, my sweet?" I said lovingly as she gestured to the empty seat next to her on the couch and I took a seat.

"Oh, Carlisle," said Bella gesturing over to the two girls I didn't know, "This is Madison, and she's Sidney, and they're my two best friends from back in Phoenix, mom brought them along."

"Nice to meet you," I said as I bent my arm back around Bella and several pictures snapped as I lounged back on the couch.

After a few more minutes of their chatting, and now I knew why Bella had called me to come sit with her, they started handing her her presents. Most were clothing sets and toys, her mother had given us a nice blue little basinet, and Carolyn and Rosalie had given us a baby swing. And, though my mother had refused to come, she had sent a rocking chair with Carolyn, I didn't even want to know how they had shipped that, it looked really antique like, but the carvings on it were beautiful.

"Ow!" Bella screamed as she was starting to open the card from Madison and I was immediately alert as she squeezed my hand so hard I thought she might break it.

"Bella, honey are you ok?" Bella's mom was the first to speak as I pulled her hair back and looked at her concernedly.

"No," said Bella and she turned to me, "Carlisle, I think –AH!!!- It's time."


	36. Carter

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Ok, so sorry this had to be the chapter that took longer than a day right? Anyways I have been working on the epilogue for this story… and seriously I hate to love it… (just a warning) but it may change so don't worry about it… and I also started working on the Agents and the vampire's new chapter but that will probably be a little while still… and as I am fifteen I totally made most of the labor stuff up and had no idea what I should be writing, so I went with all the movies I had seen (Smiles… more Father of the Bride II than Juno though…)…Read. Enjoy. Review….

Bridges 

Chapter Thirty Six – Carter

Isabella Swan

Within mere seconds Carlisle had me in his arms there on the couch and I loosened my grip a little and the pain seemed less sharp. The room went into chaos around me while I braced myself for another painful contraction and Carlisle kissed the top of my head and Renee and Carolyn came to my side. The knelt down in front of me, looking up at me as my face became distorted and the pain returned. Carlisle took my hand in his again and I squeezed it hard as the girls, minus the blood relations exited the room and Lindsey and Rosalie took seats by the TV looking at me wearily.

"OW!" I screamed as I heard everyone vacated the room, and Carlisle left a kiss on my temple.

"Bella my love," He said calmly in my ear he must've been close, "Breathe… In… out…"

The pain became duller and I opened my eyes to see Carolyn and Renee watched me concernedly. Rosalie, to no one's surprised had whipped out her cell phone and was plugging in a number.

"Rosalie," said Carlisle, "Can you call the hospital and tell them that we're coming? In… out… Bella."

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing," Rosalie replied as she put her phone to her ear.

"Thanks," Carlisle replied as he turned his attention back to me, and finished getting my breathing patterned so that I could handle it myself.

"Bella, are you sure? I mean false labor is very common…"

"We're bringing her to the hospital," said Carlisle, he seemed a little protective as he stood up, me in his arms, and I put my arms around his neck as he fished into his pocket and grabbed his keys and handed them to Carolyn, "Can you drive?"

"Yup," said Carolyn and she led us out the door, Renee behind us.

"Lindsey, Rosalie," Carlisle called over his shoulder, "Can you guys pack us some bags and then meet us there, and try not to crash?"

"Yup," Lindsey called after us, "I'll drive."

Renee opened the backseat door to the Mercedes for Carlisle with Carolyn hopped into the drivers' seat. Carlisle set me down on the seat and I scooted over to sit in the middle as Renee came in on the other side and Carlisle strapped me in as Carolyn pulled out of the driveway. Clearly Rosalie had gotten her driving skills from her dad because Carolyn was an excellent driver.

Mom kept looking over at Carlisle the whole way, he was doing everything that he should have been and remaining relatively calm. That was when I had never seen fit to mention to her, in the past year and a half, Carlisle's past. She must have thought he's like an angel from above, which he is, but I really think that he would have been so much more of a mess if he hadn't already been through all of this twice. Though that didn't stop him from being jumpy and excited as he placed one hand on my knee and the other in my hand in case the pain decided to shoot up again, and he kissed the tip of my ear.

"Looks like we're going to have to speed up that name process," He said, and I could tell he was trying to get my mind off the coming pain, and then childbirth.

It only took a few minutes for Carolyn to drive us across town to the hospital and she stopped in the fire lane right in front of the door, also marked drop off. Carlisle waited for mom to take my other hand before he let go and ran into the hospital, returning with a wheel chair which he helped me into and then raced me into the doors as Carolyn went off to park and I squeezed the living day lights out of Renee's hand.

After a whirlwind of tests and doctors I was sitting up in a hospital bed, attached to a few machines. The doctors hadn't let Carlisle into the last test, and after reassurance from the doctors, or rather just reading some of the scans himself, he went off to call Charlie and his family while I was being tested. Now, as I sat there waiting in my room on the maternity ward for everyone to find me. Carlisle, to my lack of shock was the first to come in. He smiled eagerly as he walked into the room and made it straight for my bedside where he pulled up a chair. He took my hand again and kissed me only briefly before pulling away. I gave him a questioning look, his kisses were never that short, but he didn't have time to answer, by the time he brushed my hair back and looked at me, pure love in his eyes, my father and mother walked in, followed closely by Carolyn.

"Hey, baby," said Renee as she pulled up a seat on my other side, "How ya doing?"

"The nurses and the doctor said it would be a while still, but the baby is ready," I said and mom nodded.

"I think I'm going to get some coffee," said Charlie, he was quite clearly uncomfortable, and Carolyn stood up to go with him, "Then I think We'll be in the waiting room with the girls."

"Ok," I said, squinting in a little bit of pain, squeezing Carlisle's hand briefly, "Thanks Carolyn thanks Dad."

Renee soon excused herself to go find me some ice chips, sensing that Carlisle and I wanted to be alone. Though, technically I think she got the hint from Carolyn who kind of gave her a look as she and Charlie left.

"So," said Carlisle, kissing the back of my hand, "You ok?"

"Better," I said as his lips to the back of my hand sent a calming sensation through me.

"Ok, distraction," He said, clearly he had been thinking on ways to pass the time, "Name. Any thoughts?"

"Carter," I replied quickly and Carlisle just kind of gave me an unreadable expression, "I know you said you didn't want to name him anything with a 'C' but throughout that whole book that's the only name that popped out at me. And I get what you were saying about Collin but Carter seems like it would be better anyways, and I like it. And it's not like we're going to call him CC or anything."

"Bella…" He said, still unreadable.

"And we can give him like-"

I broke off, I was going to say Theodore for a middle name after his father, but then I realized last minute that Edward was often used as an interchangeable name for Theodore, especially if there was already a Theodore in the family, so I had to rack my brain a little before continuing. I didn't want to make him think that I was trying to replace Edward, I never could, I never could replace any of his lost family, and I didn't want to.

All I wanted was to be with him now, and sure if he started crying I'd comfort him and if he needed to talk I was there, he knew that. I just wanted to be part of his future, so he had a past everyone did. It was my job, or my soon to be job, to love him, unconditionally for the rest of our lives, and that had been easy since the moment I met him. I had no doubts that I wanted to be with him forever and that he wanted the same.

"Jackson or Daniel or Andrew, or like something that doesn't begin with a 'c' for his middle name just in case and he can go by that," I said swiftly.

"Bella," He said, flipping over my hand and kissing my palm, then smiling at me, "I like Carter."

"You do?"

"Yeah," he said, leaning over and kissing my forehead, "It's a good name. And maybe Theodore for a middle name? After dad and for… Edward?"

"Sure," I said with a smile, and almost tears, by blood this boy technically had two siblings already, we had however already decided not to tell him about them until he was old enough to understand.

"Good," said Carlisle with a nod.

"I don't want him to be a brat," I said and Carlisle smiled, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"Me neither," He said with a playful smile, "You really think we need a little boy version of Samantha around? Though I know it's going to be tough not to spoil him…"

"A healthy level of spoiling is called for," I assured him as I squeezed his hand again, as the pain sharpened, "He is _our_ first."

"Ok," said Carlisle with a smirk as he just gazed at me while a rather important man walked into the room.

"Dr. Cullen?" He said and Carlisle looked over at him.

"Technically… officially as of midnight," said Carlisle as he stood up and looked over at the man.

"Dr. Samuelson, chief of surgery, we talked on the phone," He said and Carlisle nodded, reaching out to shake his boss-in-two-weeks' hand.

"Nice to finally meet you in person," said Carlisle, still not letting go of my hand as his other dropped to his side.

"I would have come to meet you sooner, I was only just told you were here," said the chief and Carlisle nodded, "Is this the lucky lady?"

_No, he's just holding some pregnant woman's hand, letting her break all the bones in his hand for the brownie points._

"Yes, sir," said Carlisle, looking longingly back at me, "This is my Bella."

"Nice to meet you," said the chief as he went over to one of the monitors, "You sure are lucky to have such a guy at your side. Test scores through the roof, I just got your last finals, I pushed the university to get them early, very impressive."

"Mmm," I said looking proudly over at Carlisle, who was blushing and I managed to chuckle a little as I squeezed his hand again and squinted.

"Take it easy on that hand," said Chief, and I could tell he was only half kidding as he looked over my chart, "Looks like you're just about ready, I'll get you some scrubs Carlisle so you can be in the room and I'll page Dr. Jonstone, she'll be right in."

The pain in delivery was too painful for me to know anything over than the fact that Carlisle remained holding my hand and watching the monitors and my face carefully. He leaned down ad kissed my sweaty forehead a few times and encouraged me to push when the doctor did. He was perfect, my guardian angel, as he had always been all along.

"Almost there, sweetie," He said looking over to where the doctor stood, "Push!"

And then there was crying.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor said over the baby's wailing and Carlisle let go of my hand and walked over to receive the surgical scissors.

The nurses took him to me and showed me him as they passed to go and clear his little face.

"You did good, Bella," said Carlisle as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Have you two thought of a name yet?" called one of the nurses as I looked over to see the other one wrapping him up in a blanket.

"Carter."


	37. Visitors

Disclaimer: No ownership belongs to me :(

A/N: Hey was going to wait until tomorrow to update but then I realized that I wasn't going to be able to because it's one of my best friend's birthdays (Happy Birthday KT!) and I will not have time with the festivities…sorry it's a little short… so Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter 37 – Visitors

Isabella Swan

I woke up the next morning in a Carlisle – less bed for the first time in a very long while. I looked around the room for him. _He had been there when I fell asleep right? Where'd he go? _As my eyes flicked around the room, I noticed that Carter wasn't in his little hard plastic hospital bed and I started to panic as mom walked into the doorway.

"Where're are Carlisle and Carter?" I asked, just about hyperventilating and she smiled at me.

"Good, you're awake," she said as she finished walking into the room, Rosalie behind her and she sunk into a chair at the foot of my bed.

"Where're are Carlisle and Carter?" I asked again and Rosalie groaned.

"Seriously, Bella? The guy worships the ground you walk on, almost literally, he hasn't gone too far," said Rosalie, "The baby woke up about an hour ago and Uncle Carlisle went and took him for a walk so he wouldn't cry and wake you up, I think right now he's asking a nurse for a bottle for him."

I relaxed a little as Lindsey and Carolyn walked into the room, Carolyn and Lindsey sitting down on either side of Rosalie, who was, probably against hospital policy texting someone, probably Emmett. My mom took a glass of water from the side table, which also had a disgusting looking hospital breakfast on it. She handed me the glass.

"Drink up," said Mom and I guzzled down the whole glass, I hadn't realized how thirsty I had been.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He and Phil are down getting food in the cafeteria," said Renee.

"Phil flew in? You left him alone with Charlie?" I said incredulously and mom nodded.

"I think Phil can fend for himself," said Mom and I nodded, if I could say that for my step father, it would be that he could take care of himself.

Carlisle chose that moment to enter the room with our son wrapped up in his arms as he fed him a bottle. My heart beat fast in my chest at the picture perfect scene. Carlisle however turned first to the three girls at the end of my bed.

"I told you three to let her sleep," He said as little Carter sucked away on the bottle.

Once Carter had been cleaned up last night we could tell that he looked almost exactly like Carlisle, though his hair was blonde, his eyes were brown like my own. However, the shape of his face and his nose were all Carlisle, and there was no way even his mother could doubt that that kid was his. Her argument was completely trashed and ludicrous as it had always been, but looking at that tiny little premature baby, you knew who the boy's father was.

"We did," said Rosalie.

"She was awake when Mrs. Dwyer came to check on her," said Lindsey and Carlisle gave them a look that screamed that he didn't believe them.

"It's true," I said, but Carlisle just looked at me as if he didn't believe me either, and true enough I would have said it was true even if it were false to rescue Lindsey, Carolyn, and Rosalie and he knew that as he walked over to me, "I woke up on my own accord."

"Mm," he said, leaning down and kissing me deeply as he transferred Carter to my arms and then pulled away handed me the bottle, "Good afternoon anyways."

"Afternoon?" I asked looking over to the clock, which read two, the breakfast was obviously not only disgusting but cold too then.

"Yeah," said Carlisle brushing my hair back, "We didn't fall asleep until well after two this morning."

Carlisle didn't allow me to respond before bringing his lips to mine once more and this time for a longer period of time, and the sparks, stronger than ever, radiated between us and I was blushing as he pulled away, kissing the top of Carter's soft head as he did so.

"Hey you, I saw that," said Charlie only half teasing, as he entered the room, eyeing Carlisle as he said it.

"It's a little late for that don't you think?" said Rosalie as she slipped her phone back into her pocket and the whole room laughed, and Charlie blushed a deeper shade of red than even I had ever accomplished.

"Oh, is it ok if Emmett stops by?" Rosalie asked and Carlisle turned to me for my answer.

"It's fine," I said as I looked down at Carter, who had fallen asleep mid suck and I pulled the bottle out of his mouth and set in it on the side table where my untouched breakfast was.

Carlisle then gently approached, silently asked to hold him, then took him up gently from my arms. He cuddled him gently, careful not to wake him

"Wow, Carlisle," she said, "You're a natural. Charlie was a mess with Bella, he refused to even hold her at first, he was afraid he would break her. Most fathers are with their firsts."

"He's asleep, but sure," I spoke up as Carlisle silently gently passed off Carter to Renee.

The room went silent, and everyone just looked at Carlisle for his reaction while Renee realized that she had said something wrong. Mostly everyone just looked from Carlisle to Renee and back again before Carolyn and Charlie ushered Rosalie and Lindsey out of the room. I kind of felt bad that Renee had been the only one in the room who didn't already know.

"What did I say?" Renee asked, eyeing Carlisle worriedly then looking to me.

"This isn't my first child," said Carlisle and Renee, thankfully just looked at him, shocked, I was glad she wasn't immediately mad, "I was married before, almost eight years ago now, and I had to kids with her."

"You already have two kids?" Renee said, and she seemed a little angry now.

"Had," I corrected her and Carlisle just let out a small sigh, through his nose mostly.

"Esme, my first wife, died in a car crash with the Edward and Alice eight years ago," Carlisle said good naturedly, he was sad but, oddly he seemed more at peace than when he had told me over a year ago.

"Oh my gosh, Bella did you-?"

"I told Bella before I even knew she was interested in me, she's known the whole time," said Carlisle, trying to put my mother's mind at ease.

"Carlisle, I am so sorry," said Renee and I could see the tears start to form in her eyes as she handed Carter back to Carlisle, knowing baby's could sense stress and not wanting to wake him.

"No need to be. I miss them, but I believe in fate," said Carlisle, making a small smile for Carter who had woken up in his arms, "And this is where I am meant to be, and honestly I wouldn't trade being here, with Bella and this little guy for anything."

I felt tears form in my own eyes now. That was something that he had said more for my benefit I knew, than Renee's and I needed it. The mood lightened in a few minutes as Rosalie and everyone else filed back into the room, this time with Phil and Emmett too.

"Look who we found in the hallways," Charlie said, knowing like a good dad that the mood would be stiff when he got back.

"Heya, Bells," said Phil happily, knowing nothing of the previous mood as he went and stood over by Carlisle, who let Phil take Carter, "This little cutie's my step grandson then?"


	38. The Beach House

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Ok, so I finished the insert mentioned a few chapters ago (It tags onto the end of chapter thirty…) P.M me if you want to read it I'll be more than happy to send it to you (asking for it in your review works too) but be warned it's not exactly my normal rated T area… anyways sorry it took me a little for this chapter, but I think you will like it…its quick… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Chapter Thirty Eight – The Beach House

Isabella Swan 

I woke up a week after Carter was born, cuddled up to Carlisle as Carter slept on his chest. We had had a bit of a rough night, and the only way, come to find out around two that morning, that Carter was going to fall asleep was if Carlisle held him. Carlisle was already awake and he leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly as Carter gurgled, announcing that he too was awake.

"Good morning, my beautiful," said Carlisle, "I have something planned for us today, so I was wondering what your thoughts were about leaving Carter with your mother and Rosalie for today and tomorrow."

My mother hadn't gone back to Jacksonville since the baby was born. She was staying in the guest room and helping us adjust to the baby, she was going to stay until Carlisle started at the hospital and then I would be on my own, with Rosalie to help me after school while Carlisle was working. I wasn't so keen on leaving Carter with anyone for longer than a few hours just yet.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, kissing his shoulder as I took Carter from him and cradled the baby in my arms as I adjusted so I was leaning against the headboard.

"Well part of my inheritance from my uncle was a beach house – mansion – in Malibu," said Carlisle, "I want to take you there for the weekend, and it's a two hour flight, one that I don't think Carter would fair well with."

"Oh," I said, quickly deciding that, by the look on Carlisle's face he really wanted to go, I would deal with it, "Ok, he should be fine with Renee right?"

"He will be," said Carlisle with a smile as he leaned down and kissed me.

Leaving Carter was more traumatic than I had even imagined, but I was looking forward to spending the night with only Carlisle again. Carter, being to young to understand that we were leaving him there for much longer than he would think, just sat there in Rosalie's arms smiling while we said our good byes in the driveway.

"There should be enough bottles in the fridge and remind mom that he prefers to sleep cuddled with someone instead of in the crib or basinet," I said as Carlisle loaded up the car, "And if the bottles run out there's enough formula to last a month in the cabinet, and the diapers are all under the changing table in his room. He likes you to sing to him when he can't sleep and if you have any problems, I know Carlisle told you to only call in an emergency, but call if you need anything…"

"I know," said Rosalie politely as Carlisle came up behind me and rested his hands on my hips.

"And his pacifier is in our bedroom, in the basinet at the foot of the bed," I said, "But only if he needs it…"

"I think she's got it, Bella, sweetie," said Carlisle, "They've both been living here, with the routine, they've got it covered. Carter will be fine."

"Okay," I said sadly as I kissed Carter's forehead and Carlisle did the same before we got in the car and Carlisle pulled away from the house.

"I'm sorry, we don't have to go," said Carlisle as we approached the airport, "I just wanted to bring you before I had to start work, and Carter's doing so well…"

"I know," I said as I let him wrap his arm around me and we went through security and boarded the plane.

Once the plane was up in the air I laid across the seat and put my head in Carlisle's lap for a nap. I hadn't slept well, seeing as Carter hadn't stopped crying until two, and we both slept the whole flight. The flight attendant had to come and wake us up so that I could put my seat belt back on so they could land the plane. We landed at around noon and Carlisle then drove out to the house. Which, he hadn't exaggerated on, it was enormous, beautiful, and right on the sand. Our first order of business when we got there was to go back to sleep, and we did in the master bedroom, which had a cute little balcony with a view of the water.

At around eight when the sun was out of the sky, Carlisle brought me out the front door, across the board walk, and onto the sand. We were in sweats, considering it was still December and even in Malibu it was relatively cold. He had set up a little picnic dinner on the sand. There was a small square of blanket, surrounded by torches for light. The light was just enough so that you could see on the blanket, but you could only hear the waves in the background. It was an extremely romantic scene as he led me by the hand over to it and sat down, pulling me down with him.

"Well, well, Carlisle," I said as he pulled out our dinner, he had expertly packed lasagna and he handed me one serving on a plate with a fork, "Aren't we going all out."

"Anything for you, my love," he said with a smile as he pulled out his own plate and we started to eat.

"Do you think Carter's ok?" I asked and Carlisle nodded as he swallowed.

"No news is good news, dear," he said sweetly, though I noticed in the dim light that he had remains of lasagna on his upper lip.

I started to move my hand up to wipe it off for him, but then I got the better I idea and leaned up and kissed it off of him, pulling away only when I was sure, a few times over, that it was gone. We ate the rest of out meal in peace and by the end our plates were back in the basket and I had myself propped up on my elbows listening to the waves hit the sand, totally out of my eye sight. Carlisle was propped up too, and had his arm around me as we sat there, and I wondered if he thought to pack desert.

"Bella?" He said without peeling his gaze away from the waves that we couldn't see.

"Yeah?" I said, not looking away from the sound either, but resting my head over on his chest and I shifted to lean on him rather than my elbows.

"Will you marry me?"

I was shocked, I had figured that he would ask soon after Carter was born, and had been waiting for it, but for some reason I hadn't even thought about it today. After I took a minute to take in what he said I turned around, intending to bring my mouth right to his, but he was holding a little open ring box and my attention faltered. The ring was beautiful. The carvings on the band were intricate and old fashioned, I could see that even by the light of the torches, and the diamond was a tasteful size, which made me feel a little relieved. I really had been hoping that he wouldn't go overboard on the ring.

"I knew you wouldn't want a huge rock on your hand for the rest of your life, so I went with something a little less," He said sweetly as he looked into my eyes, "So what do you say?"

"Yes," I said as though it were the most obvious thing on the planet, and he leaned down and kissed me before taking the ring out of the box and placing it on my finger, where it would stay.


	39. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't think S. Meyer's and my writing styles are the same and they shouldn't be… I'm not her…

A/N: Hey, Here's the last chapter and I am so trying not to say much until after you read it…just know I'm setting you all up for the sequel… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Bridges 

Epilogue

Isabella Swan

I woke up at four that morning to Carter screaming from his basinet, and I looked over at Carlisle to ask him to take care of him, then I remembered he had the late shift at the hospital tonight and he wouldn't be home for another fifteen minutes, I was alone til then as Rosalie had gone to Lauren's for the weekend. Even then he would be tired from running around up at the hospital, almost as tired as I was as I sleepily, and with one eye open got out of bed.

"It's ok, Carter," I said as I crossed the room, trying to sound soothing and motherly as I crossed the room to take him out of his basinet and I cuddled him, but I was so tired and stressed he could feel the tension and he just cried harder.

I took him down the hall to the changing table and got him a fresh diaper. I did this with almost no vision, seeing as I was on the verge of tears because of sleep deprivation. I somehow got his little sleeper back on and then sat in the rocker and fed him. I could feel myself drifting off as he suckled and I let my eyes close for a few minutes. Then, the next thing I knew I was being carried down the hall by Carlisle.

"Carter!" I said, suddenly wide awake as Carlisle walked into the bedroom, "I fell asleep! Is he ok? Did I drop him?"

"He's asleep right now, and he's fine, you didn't drop him, don't worry," said Carlisle as he kissed my forehead, set me in the bed, and wrapped the covers up around me, "Go to sleep."

The possibility of my Carter having fallen out of my arms while I had slept had jerked me right awake, and I knew it would take forever for me to fall back to sleep. The terror of the realization had snapped me out of the sleepy mode as Carlisle brought his lips to mine, and I kissed him back, with just as much passion as always.

"Where is he?" I asked, feeling like an eccentric cartoon character, and I could only imagine what I looked like to Carlisle.

"I put him in his crib, he can sleep in there for the night," said Carlisle as he flopped himself down on the bed next to me, and Carter started crying from the other room, "I'll get him, you go back to sleep, ok sweetie?"

"No, I'll get it, I'm awake now," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Bella, sweetheart," He said lovingly as he kissed the top of my head, "I'll go sit with him, you sleep."

I knew my chances of falling asleep without Carlisle cuddling me were even slimmer than me plain old falling asleep. I hardly ever got a decent night's sleep when he was working at night and tonight had been no different. I was just so used to him being there all the time that it I had just such a hard time finding rest without his arms around me, and with Carter not sleeping through the night, or even for more than an hour at a time, sleep was scarce for me. Carlisle got to the door before I could say anything.

"Bring him in here," I said and Carlisle nodded, seemingly understanding and left the room. he returned with Carter in his arms, he had silenced and he handed the baby to me while he stripped down to his boxer briefs to sleep, then took Carter back.

He placed Carter on his chest as he laid down next to me, for some reason this was the only way Carter would sleep normally, if Carlisle held him. Apparently we had that in common as I cuddled up against Carlisle's side and he wrapped his free arm around me, while he kept a hand on Carter's tiny little back. As I placed my head on Carlisle's shoulder, I leaned over and kissed the now sleeping child's head before I was rescued into the world of dreams.

Carlisle and I woke up at ten and I was in a much better mood as I kissed the side of his neck and he chuckled as he cradled Carter and leaned down to kiss me briefly on the lips. He then stood up and placed Carter into his basinet, but immediately upon being set down he woke up and Carlisle picked him back up.

"I think somebody's hungry," said Carlisle happily as he held up Carter to so the Carter was looking down at him and then held him in his arms, "Do you want me to go fix a bottle, or do you want to-"

"Can you get him a bottle?" I said sleepily as I fell back onto the pillow and he nodded as he handed me the baby.

"As you wish, my love," He said as he kissed my head and then headed off to the kitchen.

It was like night and day, well other than the literal, when Carlisle was home everything was good, and that was the only perk to him working the night shift. He went in for noon to five the next day and he didn't have a nightshift for another week. Propped myself up on pillows and the headboard as Carter looked up at me and smiled, it was liberating just how much my son's smile could de-stress me and I smiled. The stress that had been there all night had disappeared and I was happy, for once. The stress the night before had been overwhelming and I was just happy that it was over.

I smiled down on Carter, who looked a little sweaty so I zipped him and took off his sleeper for him so that he was then in my arms just in his onesie. Which made sense, because we kept the heat up to eighty in the house with Carter, for fear that he would be cold in the winter air. Carlisle walked back in a few minutes later, testing the temperature of the bottle on his wrist as he did.

"Here you go," said Carlisle, going to hand me the bottle, but instead I handed him the baby.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said as I pulled the covers off of me and headed towards the bathroom.

"Ok," said Carlisle, looking at me a little confusion on his face as I headed into the bathroom.

I just was not in the mood for Carter, and it depressed me even more how terrible that sounded. The truth was though, I wasn't in the mood for anything, I just had no drive to do a thing. I didn't know what was wrong with me, usually I would be right in that room with Carlisle feeding Carter, but I just felt like I couldn't. I laid down in tub portion of the shower and let the water fall on me for a what felt like a few minutes, but then Carlisle knocked on the door.

"Bella, sweetie, I have to leave soon," He said.

"Oh, be right out," I said, clearly I had been in there longer than a few minutes; my fingers were pruney as I toweled off and got dressed.

I opened the door and went back into the bedroom, and Carlisle set Carter into my arms as he kissed my forehead, then led me towards the door and down the stairs and kissed me in the door way before kissing me square on the lips, and raised my ringed hand to his lips and smiled.

"Bella, honey, are you ok?" He asked sweetly, his whole face contorting with concern.

"I'm fine," I lied and he just looked at me.

"Well, good bye, my gorgeous Fiancé," He said as he backed down the steps, "We'll talk later ok? Well, unless you want to tell me what's wrong now…"

"No, go," I said, not sure even what was wrong with myself and I didn't really know how to explain it to him, he nodded, the concern not leaving his face as he gazed at me.

"All right," He said almost questioningly and he went to his car and left.

Carter had fallen asleep and I put him into our second Basinet in the living room so that he could sleep there while I read on the couch. I looked over the top of my book and over at the window which showed me the backyard, though briefly and then the water. There was no reason for me to feel this way, I loved Carter, and I loved Carlisle, I just felt, for no reason in particular that if I stayed here any longer I would explode. I was tired of being here, I just didn't want to be anymore.

My thought all snowballed until six that night when Carlisle came home to see my bag packed by the door and me holding Carter as I sat on the couch. He looked from the suit case by the door to me and then back again and I stood up and walked over to him, the tears already streaming down my face as I handed him Carter with a simple kiss to his lips, he just looked at me.

"Bella, what's going on?" He asked, "What's wrong."

"I don't know," I said truthfully and he swallowed hard, and I could tell he was biting back tears, "I just know that I need to get out of here, I love you, and I love Carter, I love you both more than anything, but I can't do this. I really wish I could tell you that I didn't love you, so you could move on, so I could move on, but I can't. I just need to do this, Carlisle."

I got to the door and turned the knob before he found words.

"Bella-" He called desperately, but I cut him off as I closed the front door behind me.

--

A/N 2: Ok, so try to restrain yourself from smashing your computer/throwing it out the window… or coming and killing me… if you so then you'll miss out on the sequel (And if you kill me I will have to leave them all unhappy and that is not what I want…)… I will post the first chapter of the sequel asap, I am posting this then starting it…. so keep an eye out… it'll be called Inside Out


	40. Author's Note Sequel

A/n: Ok, so sorry... I was so mad at myself even for posting that Chapter... my mind is a scary place and that was what it said had to happen next... I just follow orders... you should have seen the internal struggle in ME xP...anyways it's up (and now into its fourth chapter) anyways it's called Inside Out (Ok I may have been listening to Inside Out - eve 6 when I was finishing the epilogue..)

Thanks for all the support!!!


End file.
